A Protector's Tail
by Storyjumper
Summary: This story is about Itachi and a girl by the name of Haku. This story is my explanation for why Itachi murdered his family, and the affects that had on not only him but also his brother. But this story also mentions that all of his actions were foretold. It is also vastly different than what is currently out. Please share your thoughts on this I'd love to hear them.
1. Things are Set in Place

Chapter 1

Things are Set in Place

The night air was clear, and cool. The full moon had just reached its peak, when the cries of two newly born children split the night's peacefulness. Moments later the children's cries were joined by a chorus of howls from the forest that surrounded the small manner. This forest was home to a pack of fierce wolves that had been known for attacking and killing wayward travels. The wolves as if by some strange call had gathered around the house. What humans didn't know was the wolves had been summoned to meet the queen of all living things. Humans had long since forgotten her completely, but now she had fused herself with one of the children. A little girl. The other child; a boy, was of no concern to the pack. The leader of the wolf pack stepped onto the front porch and yanked the door open with his teeth. No one came to stop them; at the time no one other than the two families lived in the house. The whole pack of wolves followed their leader into the house and came into the room where the girl had been born.

The human male stepped between his family and the perceived threat. Wielding only the small scalpel he had used to cut his daughter's umbilical cord, as a weapon against the pack, but a force froze him in place. The leader stepped closer to the bed and bowed down to the little girl. The infant squirmed out of her mother's tired arms and wobbled around her father before he could grab her.

Once the girl stood well within striking range of the wolves gave her one of the few gifts they could offer their queen. They sang the most beautiful song with a haunting melody for her to welcome back their queen home, and to renew their pledge of loyalty to the queen as their ancestors had once done. The girl reached out to scratch the alpha wolf lovingly behind his ears. She then went and petted its mate. She was a beautiful wolf with a reddish brown coat. The wolf leader pulled a small wooden flute seemingly out of nowhere and placed it at the infant's feet. The girl took the token and smiled as she whispered into the old wolf's ear,

"You are always welcome in this place little one." She scratched the wolf again behind his ears. "But I must request that humans are left alone. They could use your help and in return you have their protection, but remember not all will keep this pact." It nodded then the pack turned, walked back through the manner, and left; harming no one further. When the girl was returned to her mother's arms her mother saw another sign her daughter was special. The seal of the great spirit on her belly. The mother traced the intricate swirling design. She knew upon birth the girl and the spirit were one being. The spirit in question was and ancient being known as the Medeina, the queen of living things and mother of spirits.

The girl was hence named Haku. In the language of the spirit the name meant Song from the heavens. But to humans of the father's culture the name meant gentle warrior.

In the manner at the same time as Haku's birth; Isora was born to the only other family that resided. Not far from the manor, in the village of Konoha, a third child was born to a family called the Uchiha. They named their son, Itachi. Itachi's mother; not long after he was born, went to a fortune teller to ask about her son's future. She warned this,

"Your son will be powerful; he will be liked and feared by his classmates and all others. But there will be a woman, she who will fall in love with him and him her. She will become his teacher and very dear friend She will have a great and powerful spirit born within her. You will know her by the mark she bares on her forehead and the seal over her stomach. This friend will make a promise to protect your son. She will keep her word, but she will be kidnapped by someone, taking your sons place in chains. The blame will fall on your whole family and you will pay the greatest cost. But the girl will not forget her promise and she will do what she can to help him from afar. If you don't find a way to stop her kidnapping your only two sons may well wage war with one another. They will bring the destruction of the village and help bring Orochimaru to power."

Only one year after Isora's birth his parents fell gravely ill. Haku's parents worked tirelessly to save their friends and though they lived in what had grown into a small community of some of the greatest doctors. They were unable save either of them. On their deaths they made Haku's parents swear to look after little Isora. Haku's parents agreed and adopted little Isora as their own son. He and Haku became as close as blood siblings. Together their powers grew thanks to the many powerful healers and ninja alike called the manor home and acted as teachers. Isora developed his skills as a healer and soon was able to bend most plant life to his will. While Haku seemed especially gifted with animals, spending long hours in the woods just speaking with the inhabitants.

Age five, when Haku and Isora were working in the gardens. When a voice came from within Haku,

"Your powers have yet to develop to their full potential. It is time you learned to harness some of my power. If you do not, you will be a danger to your family. Go out into the forest and you will find your teachers waiting." Haku was afraid and ran to her mother and father. She told them everything the voice had said. Her parents shared a look with one another. They knew whose voice had spoken to their daughter and knew it would be wise to do as instructed. So, Haku set off alone into the forest, where she found a strange collection of animals gathered in a clearing. A female tiger sat on the opposite edge of a small clearing. Two timber wolves lay wrestling in the middle of the clearing; one male and one female. A falcon sat perched on a low hanging branch watching the two wolves play. Then Haku noticed the small black ball of fur curled up on the tiger's paws; a capuchin monkey. A twig snapped under Haku's boot and five pairs of eyes snapped to her. Haku's breath caught in fear. The voice inside her chuckled, "Do not fear child, they are your teachers. Go greet them, they will not bite you." Haku stepped out from the cover of the trees nervously. Each animal rose walked forward creating a small semicircle. Each animal bowed slightly and introduced themselves. The wolves were Anubis and Megami. They were a mated couple. The tiger introduced herself as Kasai. Kuki was the falcon and Saru was the monkey. After introductions the misfit band took off to begin their yearlong training session.

In the village Itachi had also already grown very powerful and the other children looked up to him and respected him. As Itachi grew his parents watched for the girl who would love him, but Itachi showed no interest in any girls in his class even as they threw themselves at him. If fact he seemed absorbed in becoming stronger, always practicing in the forest. As they watched over their son they breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the time the seer spoke of would not come to pass.

Two year later Haku returned home at the age of seven; it had taken months to get back home through the far away war torn countries. Isora was watching out his window as his sister came up the road with her animals at her side. Over joyed that she had finally returned, he raced out to meet her. He embraced his sister so tightly that she cringed a little.

"I missed you so much." He muttered tears rising up to choke him.

"Not as much as I missed you Isora." she replied back. Isora stepped back to see if anything had changed about his sister. Her eyes seemed to have dimed like a piece of her soul was missing. He asked,

"What is it Haku?" she looked at him then reached for a string that she had around her neck and pulled it out revealing a white crystal. He knew that it could only be one thing, a spirit crystal; a stone with a spirit's pure Chakra in crystallized form. The stone his sister held now was something whole countries fought to obtain. Only, it felt wrong, like it was a raw nerve pulsing beneath the thin glass surface.

"It's not finished. I need to make a bridge so that way the power in the stone can tapped without fear of injury." The spirit stone's power; Isora remembered, was far too dangerous for a normal human to use because it could consume the user's mind and leave on a shell of what was. Haku tucked the stone back in her shirt. The two siblings then made their way back into the manor to greet their parents. Isora didn't ask why Haku withheld information about the stone from their parents. He knew she had her reasons.

Haku's parents were ecstatic to have their daughter home and unharmed. Though they tried not to notice the small changes in their daughter, it was impossible not to notice. The lack of color in her eyes, how her smile always seemed sad, and her soft crying after waking up to nightmares. The animals comforted her as best as they could but not all things could be comforted away. When her parents tried to comfort her, she would only shake her head and tell them,

"I promise it won't come true. I won't let it come true." No amount of soothing or prying would make her tell her parents what nightmares haunted her dreams.

**Note from the Author,**

Thank you to anyone who has read my story. I unfortunately have to address a problem. I got a review from a guest account, shown below. So I can't address their concerns properly. 1st off, in my summary if you take the 10-30 seconds it takes to read it, says quite plainly this story is about Itachi and a **_GIRL ,_**Haku. Anyone who knows even a little bit about Haku from Naruto knows he looks like a girl but isn't. They could then take the comparison of a blond girl, and compare to a raven haired boy and make the obvious conclusion they aren't the same person. There for Haku, is an OC character. Second, Sasuke is male (not sure why that's odd), Naruto is also male (not female, not sure why you think that here either), and Sakura is female (cleary you need to read more carefully). Quite frankly if you don't like them don't read them. The Sasuke and Sakura pairing happen later in the story. I apologize about any confusion that may have caused. I wanted to make them the B pairing, but with no A pairing (Haku being OC) they became default A pairing. If anyone else has comments, questions, or you see something wrong, I would actually love to hear them. My writing can't get better if no one speaks up. Please use you actual account if you have one, I really don't like doing this...

guest101 chapter 1 . Jun 16

what happened to all the good sasusaku stories? / nothing gets updated anymore and now we get these gay pairings all the time and the dumbass OC's fanfics  
or these malesasuke malesakura female naruto female sasuke ect... what is wrong with people? we want normal pairings and normal fanfics... not this stuff


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Changes

Years later when Haku and Isora were ten years old they were working in a field when from the sky came a loud blood chilling screech and the wail of the alarm from the house. Kuki was circling the main house. It could only mean there was trouble. Haku and Isora dropped their tools and ran for the house. When they reached the front door it was swinging dangerously on one hinge. They stepped cautiously into the house, and what they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives. There was blood everywhere, painted on the walls, and bathed across the floor. Kunai were stuck in the walls as well. Their parents had put up an unexpected fight that had moved into the community eating hall. When they turned into the dining hall they saw five men with cuts and lacerations etched into their arms. The men were standing around the bodies of Haku's parents. All of them wore hideous demon masks and were dressed entirely in black. Haku's eyes began to swim with tears but she refused to cry. The men turned and confronted the two kids.

"Now little girl, come with us, we have been looking for you for a long time." Said the first man. Haku's nightmare came rushing back to her. She hadn't been able to stop it.

"Over my dead body." screamed Isora rushing the man, weaponless before Haku could reach out and stop him.

"That can be arranged kid." Smirked the fourth man. He disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. He repaired behind Isora. By the time Haku saw him, her brother was out cold from a swift chop to the back. Fear rose into until Haku realized Isora was still alive. The anger spilled into her blood. That fury then fueled her power. The man laughed,

"I did even try. I thought these kids were powerful?" he laughed again. But he stopped when he saw the Haku's face. It was quickly growing into a mussel, her teeth turned to fangs. Her fingers stretched, sharpened, and finally harden. She grew a tail with a sharpened spine on the end shaped like an axe. Green scales formed armor plating down her neck, shoulders, arms, and body. Her legs formed into a big cats powerful hind legs with thick white fur striped black. The man stepped away from Isora, panic started to rise up in him. When Haku turned to looked at him her eyes were cat like, her irises were no longer sky blue. They were now bright yellow. Chakra began to pour out of her. It flowed like a living green river, spilling out, then curling around her body like a cocoon. The spirit in Haku had surfaced and taken over her. She lunged for the man closest to Isora, her claws impaling him then her tail twisted in into his body and cut the man in half, blood bathed the floor and walls. The other men started to back off, but the movement only drew Medeina's attention. She grinned at them the in a split second she was standing in the midst of the other men. Their fear permeated the air. That fear froze them where they stood.

"The punishment shall fight the crime. Murdering two parents trying to kill a son and kidnap a daughter. Your punishment is death." The Medeina swung her hand through the other four before they could react. Blood splashed the walls and soaked Haku's clothing. Only once Medeina was sure all men were dead and the bodies were mutilated beyond recognition did she give Haku back her body. All trace of the Medeina had slowly vanished.

Haku rushed to her brother's side, checking for a pulse she sighed in relief. Yes, he was still alive. She looked up at her parents, only glancing at their torn bodies. Knowing in her heart that they were already gone beyond even her brother's skilled reach.

A sudden pain burned her mind, knocking the wind out of her. She didn't even notice the blood drip out of her mouth as she withered on the floor next to her brother. Then a voice spoke to her, the same voice that had come to her many years before, and had spoken through her to her parent's murders.

"Your time to teach is now, get what you need, and go to Konoha. There will a boy named Itachi. You must help him and he will help you. You must leave your human family behind or more danger will befall them. Take my crystal with you and guard it well child. I have completed it for you. But first your parents must be laid to rest." A wave of power rippled through Haku the dispersed. "Someone is coming to take care of you parents."

"But Isora-."

"Will be just fine child." The voice cooed gently, "You are now old enough to bare my mark and all gifts that comes from that. Bare all of these things with pride, my child. I present you with the sword Rasneh. Be careful for with this blade takes not only Chakra, strength, but a person's life and devours it. If anyone but you touches it or tries to wield it they will be burned. I have one last piece of advice to impart to you. Remember who you are, and what you are; human, warrior, and my chosen one." The pain in her head slowly ebbed away her. She looked up at the mirror. And she saw she had white cat ears, and long tail, white with winding black stripes. On her forehead was the symbol of the Medeina, branded in bold black. Looking down at her brother, she sighed. More than anything she did not want to abandon her brother. But if this attack had proved anything, it was that people knew she existed and would kill to get her power. She stood up and looked around. Searching the house she found the house empty, only her parents had been harmed. Which meant everyone had made it to the secret trap door and hidden when the alarm had been raised.

Haku brought her brother into the giant sitting room away from the blood and gore. She could feel people coming. The ones that Medeina had sent for? Haku went to the front door and two men stood there. Each man wore a simple mask and had a wide range of weapons strapped to them. She could feel their shock, she caught site of herself in the sliding glass door. It looked like she had gone swimming in blood. A bloody tail flicked irritably behind her and her ears were laid as if she expected an attack.

"We were told to come quickly." The smaller man explained bending down slowly so as not to frighten Haku. She nodded numbly and turned to lead them into the kitchen. One man swore under his breath, and the bigger man nearly wretched at the sight of the bodies.

"I need to bury my parents." The smaller man put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will take care of it. Go rest." The two men worked quickly first burying Haku's parents then picking up the pieces of the attackers. Haku went to the trap door and let those people inside know it was safe to come out. She left before they could see her state. She went to a wash room and washed her face and hands as best as she could. Removing her bloody outer garments and throwing them away. The smell of blood and death still clung to her.

By the time she came out the kitchen had been cleaned all the bodies removed. The two men took attacker's bodies away and were miles away when Isora finally woke. He began to shiver hard glancing around desperately for Haku. Isora was about to go look for her when she came around the corner and ran to him. She hugged him tight then rubbed his arms to help warm him up.

"It will be all right Isora we are safe and so is everyone else." She cooed in a calming voice.

"Haku what happened to, y- y- you have a tail and ears like a cat and that mark!" He pointed at the brand on her forehead.

"Shush, shush, Isora, calm down I'm fine."

"How did you get them?" There was a long pause like she was dreading telling him. Then finally she said,

"My powers were fully awaken and it is my time to leave. I must go to the village alone." she whispered.

"No." whispered Isora clinging to his sister desperately trying to hang onto his only family left. Haku gently pried his arms from around her and held his hands in hers.

"Yes."

"But, but I need you Haku! Now more than ever." sputtered Isora hugging his sister again. Haku smiled and said,

"You don't need me silly, you have the people that live here, and further more you are stronger than most of the people here. They will need you. But I will leave protection here so this place can be safe."

"Alright." he didn't like it but his sister was right.

"Come help me pack." Isora nodded and they both went to Haku's room pulling out an old hare skin bag. Haku quickly put on clean clothes, then packed up some food, clothing, medicine, a small scope, jars, maps, money, the new sword, a few kunai, and shercans. Isora found a thin black ribbon and tied it around her forehead.

"This way, people looking to harm you aren't given an easy way to find you." The he left the room coming back with a dark green cloak. He threw it around his sister and tied it. "This should hide your tail and ears so no one suspects you're anything but a traveler." Haku glanced at the fine fabric recognizing her mother's favorite traveling cloak. She looked to her brother. "You know she would have wanted you to have it." The animals had finally gotten back from hunting. Each gave their condolences and apologized for not being there to defend her family. Haku smiled at her unusual little family.

"This was no one's fault but the men who attacked." Haku collected eight stones from the lake near the forest. She placed them at the ends of the property . Each rock was imbued with chakra from the spirit stone and painted with the sign of protection in blood. Then Haku wove the longest string of hand signs she had ever made. A doom shaped shield glowed around the entire property for a moment before fading.

"There, that will allow only those who need this place, or call this place home can enter. No one with evil in their hearts or minds will step foot here." Then after saying their good byes they set off and walked until they reached the wall surrounding Konoha.


	3. A New Home

Chapter 3

A new home

Haku noticed there were two guards at the entrance. Well they might not welcome the idea of wild animals in the city she thought. So she rustled through her bag till she found a green liquid. She put a drop of it on each of the animal's tongues and they immediately disappeared. Briefly she considered walking through the gate as she was, but decided against because she didn't want the hassle of answering question. So she dripped a drop of the potion on her tongue and also vanished. The potion would not last longer than five minutes, so she walked quickly past the guards and paused a few streets away. When she paused they all reappeared. Together Haku and the animals marvel at the size of the city. Idly Haku wondered where she would be able to find the boy that the Medeina had mentioned, Itachi Uchiha. More importantly how on earth was she supposed to find one person in all of this? She didn't even know what this Itachi looked like.

Itachi was walking down the road when he noticed a girl his age that he had never seen before. Her hair was a golden color, her eyes were the color of a clear blue sky, and her skin was a tanned peach color. Walking on either side of her was a wolf and behind her was a tiger with a monkey on its back. Perched on the girl's shoulder was a large falcon.

"Stay here." he heard the girl tell the animals as she walked around them he noticed she was walking up to him. He stood rooted to the spot. When she was a few feet away a large hawk flapped its wings and took off from her shoulder. It flew to a wolf's shoulder and from there it continued to eye him warily. The girl cleared her throat and she asked,

"Excuse me sorry to trouble you, but I'm looking for someone can you help?" Itachi blinked.

"Yeah, sure." The girl turned around and whistled for the animals who ran to her side.

"Thank you." Itachi saw that under her hood she had a black band around her forehead and it was starting fold down on itself while she walked.

"So you are just moving here right?" asked Itachi she turned and looked him in eyes and held his gaze as she smiled and asked,

"How did you know?" Itachi noticed that she was the first person to look him in the eye with no fear and she seemed to actually enjoy the fact he was here and not just aftersomething.

"Well no ever just talks to me for starters." She looked amused by this.

"Why? You seem very kind from what I seen so far." Itachi flushed red in face at this comment; the girl laughed.

"They are afraid of me or just want something."

"Oh," she replied as if she was interested in what he had to say but she seemed understand the topic was one he didn't wish to discuss and didn't ask further.

"So what's your name?"

"Haku."

"Hey, doesn't that mean gentle warrior?"

"Yeah." Haku grinned at him

"So who are you looking for?" Haku blushed and replied,

"Oh yeah, I was having so much fun that I forgot. His name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi choked on words and coughed once or twice.

"Are you okay?" she looked at him with an expression of genuine concerned.

"I am Itachi."

"Well that makes things a whole lot easier." They both started laughing. After a moment or so the smell of blood reached Itachi's nose.

"What smells like blood?" Haku stopped where she stood and wouldn't look at him. She realized she hadn't changed out of the clothes with the murder's blood on it. Haku looked like she would break down and cry. Swallowing the sorrow and tears she recounted the events that led up to her arrival in the village leaving out the transforming part.

"So you are an orphan?"asked Itachi, he wanted to hug her but something held him back. While she looked like she needed a hug, but he had a feeling that might push her to tears.

"Yes." when she looked up her eyes were no longer bright and cheerful, they were gray and lonely.

"So you don't have any place to live?" she shrugged,

"I will mange."

"So why were you looking for me?"

"You need to be trained to use your gift; I have it too; and then teach you to be a powerful guardian."

"Well I can't wait to tell my little brother-." Haku interrupted him

"No! You can't tell anyone about me."

"Why not?" she looked at the ground guilty and remembered the attack on her parents and how it was because of her.

"Because, if you or they breathe a word about me whoever you tell could be in danger." Itachi looked at her with surprise. She had been able smile and laugh with him earlier yet her parents had been murdered, she had come alone to place no one could know of her. How does someone not only survive that but manages to put behind them and smile for other people?

"So were lessons?" He asked her after they had walked on. Haku pulled a map of the village and pointed to a cluster of trees. There was a large clearing where a stream ran through. It was named Silent River Clearing. She pointed directly on the open spot.

"Here will work."

"Okay so when do I come?"

"Do you have school?" Itachi was taken aback by what he thought was such a silly question.

"Of course."

"Well meet me there after school tomorrow and we will begin lessons then." Haku rolled up the map and stood up so fast her cloak slipped off.

"Hey, Haku, why do you have a tail, cat ears, and that mark." he asked. Haku had forgotten she even had a tail now but it was a touchy subject for her. She didn't need Itachi thinking she would turn into a beast and scare him off.

"Oh, well… I was born with a spirit that contributes to the changes." She quickly changed the subject. "Oh by the way this is Kuki, Saru, Anubis, Megami, and Kasai." Itachi knew she was lying or misleading him. He decided not to push it and ask questions. Everyone had their secrets he thought.

"Oh hi, are you sure you don't want to stay at my house for a night or two?" he offered, but Hake shuck her head and smiled,

"No, I can't. If your family catches me you could get in trouble and could also be in danger."

"Oh, I forgot about that." she opened a small leather pouch that had tied around her arm. She pulled out a small blue stone with a leather string holding it to a sliver chain.

"Cool, what is that for?" Itachi turned the stone over in his hand; he could feel the power pulsing under the blue surface.

"If you wear it I can link to your mind. And the stone will increase your Chakra. But you must keep it hidden and keep it safe."

"Okay well I better get home soon before my mom starts worrying." Haku nodded and said,

"See you tomorrow then." So they departed.


	4. Many Unexpected Things

Chapter 4

Many Unexpected Things

Haku walked to the grove, somehow knowing the way without looking on the map. Her friends walked around her keeping a sharp eye for anyone who spot them and try to follow. Haku couldn't even begin to explain how she was drawn to the little clearing. River bubbled happily and slapped at the banks as if it were greeting her. The trees that ringed the clearing reached out as if trying to touch. Hake walked around her hand sliding over each tree until she came to the last in the ring. It was a huge hollowed out tree right at the edge of the grove and it was positively ancient; even for a tree. She focused her Chakra and walked through it. The inside was certainly big enough to make into a home. No bugs, the tree was healthy, and had smooth wood.

Haku lit her lamp and light filled the room. This tree was wide enough here that she could be twice as tall as she was and still would have room to lay on the floor. There was even enough room for the animals to sleep inside she noted happily. Good, she wanted them safely hidden with her so no hunters would be injured attacking them. Haku was fascinated that this tree had a ramp that seemed to spiral up into top. A shelf about three feet above her head blocked her view from the rest of the tree. It didn't seem like a work of nature, but both shelf and ramp were part of the tree. She climbed up and found there were four different levels. Each level had plenty of room for her to stand or spread out and relax.

Haku set up her few possessions and on the top floor she made herself bed of leaves next to them. She would get the proper materials for a bed later. She found that there was a natural hole in the side of the tree on this level. That prove to be very useful to Kuki since the bird was not found of enclosed spaces. Calling the bird to her, Haku tied a note to Kuki's leg and sent her to Isora before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Haku shifted shape to her hawk form. She then left the safely of the trees and flew over the open streets. She soared just above roof height over the roads. Haku memorized the different twists and turns. Finally she stopped at one building. It was the school. There was a window open on the second floor. It just so happened that this was class room Itachi was taking a test in. The exam was fairly simple; the kids stood up in the front of the class and did what the teacher told them to do.

Haku landed on the window sill and watched. A red haired girl was called and asked to create three clones. She managed it, but only just. Itachi was called next and asked to transform into the likeness of instructor. He did his transformation flawlessly. Haku screeched in applause and everyone turned to looked up at her. Wow, Haku thought ruefully, if a bird can sneak up on them then they aren't ready to become a ninja. Itachi whistled back. Then Haku had an idea. She flew in to the class room, landed on a table in front of where Itachi had sat, and she made a chirping sound. Itachi made the sound back. Haku flew and landed on Itachi shoulder. The kids thought this was so cool. One of the girls walked up and asked if she could pet Haku's head. Haku pretended she enjoyed all the attention.

"Well Itachi I hope you have an explanation for this interruption?" asked the teacher.

"No sir, Iruka, sir, I never seen a bird this close."

"Oh, so this bird just happens to fly into our classroom and land on your shoulder?" Iruka's sarcasm had Itachi blushing and Haku angry. Itachi had done nothing wrong. If anyone was to blame it was her. Haku flew to Iruka's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Things aren't as they seem and you should know that." A quick flare of Chakra was the only warning Iruka needed. Haku had made sure to speak so only Iruka could hear. The class would be unsurprised by a bird with Chakra, but one that talked was probably a little out of their comforts zones. It had clearly been out of Iruka's comfort zone; he was shaking a little for the rest of the day. Haku then took off, leaving the classroom far behind her, and flew back to the safety of the trees. When she landed she turned back to a human. She sat on a log and waited. It took only ten minutes for her to hear footsteps running toward her. Itachi quickly appeared between two trees.

"You will never guess what happened." The look of excitement on his face was just too much for her to resist showing off a little.

"You past your test and had an unwelcome visitor." Itachi opened his mouth then closed it again, he tilted her head to the side and asked in a deflated tone,

"How did you know?"

"Telepathy." It wasn't entirely untrue. She did have telepathy, but only with her animals, and anyone who carried the spirit stone. On occasion she was able to get snatches of information if she touched another person skin to skin and swapped chakra, but that was hard to do on an everyday conversation.

"That must be handy."

"Yeah it is."


	5. Training

Chapter 5

Training

"So what are you going to teach me today?"Haku scratched the back of her head and pretended to think about his question. In truth before this moment she had no idea what she was going to teach him, but then the knowledge was just there, as if some strange force had just handed her the information. It made Haku nervous, things were not supposed to be this easy. She pushed those eerie thoughts aside and said,

"We are to walk on water." She strode up to the edge of the river, put her hands together, and focused her Chakra to feet. Then she stepped on to the surface of the water. She walked across to the middle of the river then turned around and looked questioningly at Itachi

"Why aren't you trying it? Go on, try it, you wouldn't want a girl to do better than you now would you?" Itachi smiled at her, but didn't take the bait. It had never bothered him if a girl could out do him, he was simply excited at the prospect of walking on water. He walked up to the water forced his Chakra down to his feet. That first step stopped on the surface of the water and just as he was switching weight to the other foot he fell sprawled into the cool water. Haku did her very best to smother her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked indignantly. His ego may have taken a hit but it was worth it to see Haku laugh. He had the feeling she didn't do that much anymore. He splashed Haku playfully and was rewarded with a surprised shriek and more laughter.

"Hey show some respect I am your teacher after all." Itachi snorted at this. Haku may be his teacher, but she was also his friend whether she realized it or not. Haku sighed and flicked water at him. "If you must know I did the exact same thing when I first tried." Haku's smile cracked and broke when she started giggling at the look on Itachi's face finally she stopped. Itachi dragged himself out. Water was streaming from his clothes. He tried again this time he was able to walk around on the water's surface.

"I did." He yelled once he reached the shore line.

"Very good I will see you tomorrow class is dismissed."

"Hey I wanted to ask you before I went if the bird in the classroom was Kuki?"

"No, it wasn't Kuki."

"Then why did it land on my shoulder?"

"I don't know." she answered. It was her idea, but other than the fact she wanted to see what her new student was being taught and how she had no reason to enter the classroom. It would have been better for her to silently watch, but she had been unable to resist showing off.

Over the next few days Itachi was leaving class earlier and earlier, some day he didn't even come to school. His teachers had noticed and remarked that this was out of the ordinary. It made Iruka especially nervous and he went to consult with Kakashi. Normally he wasn't very fond of him, but he thought that drastic measures should be taken after the visitor to his classroom. Kakashi had refused at first. What the kid did was his own business and his clan's not his. But then curiosity was peeked when he realized that Itachi was moving through school at a pace unheard of. Teachers remarked he had always been a good student, but this was beyond that. Kakashi finally agreed to watch over the boy and began following him.

Kakashi noticed everyday Itachi seemed to look more and more eager for the end of the school, when he showed up at all. Even more unusual he would run into the forest instead of heading to the Uchiha compound. He would enter the forest and wouldn't come out for thirty minutes to hours later. Once Kakashi established this was a daily routine he followed the boy into the trees keeping a safe distances so Itachi would be unable to feel his presence. As Itachi weaved his way through the trees he noticed a monkey that was not native or bred in the village and noted how it seemed to fallow Itachi. Itachi stopped in a clearing that he. Standing in the middle of the clearing was tall a girl. Her hair was gold, her skin peach color, her eyes were as blue as the as the icy oceans to the north. But the most distinct characteristics was her cat like ears and her white and black tail that was flicked behind her with slow grace.

"What are we learning about today Haku?" beamed Itachi as he reached a few feet difference from the girl. She smiled at him and without even taking her eyes from him said,

"We are going to learn how to since someone's presence." Itachi didn't even miss a beat. His hand dropped to his kunai knives and he scanned the surrounding trees. Megami, and Anubis, slipped out of the trees and stepped up to flank Haku and began to bear there fangs and growl. Kasai dropped down from the trees above Itachi and stood protectively in front of him. Kuki flew to Haku's shoulders while Saru climbed up to Itachi's. Itachi was ready to fight whoever this was to protect Haku.

"Stand down. We wouldn't want to hurt someone who means us no harm." Now Haku turned and looked directly at Kakashi and yelled, "Is that not right? If so, come out where we can see you." Kakashi sighed, he could probably slip away, but those wolves would be able to track him and he didn't fancy the idea of a tiger silently stalking him. He came out slowly making no sudden moves that would be misconstrued as an attack.

"Alright, alright you're better than you look." He turned to Itachi and said, "So this is where you have been running off to Itachi. And that must be the bird that scared the life from Iruka." Haku laughed.

"I thought I made it clear things aren't what they seem. What do you think Kuki?"

"I think he is one sad ninja if he couldn't tell that is a transformation and not me." Laughed the bird.

"What says you three?"

"We agree with Kuki." Jeered Anubis.

"Wait that was you but then you lied you don't have telepathy." Itachi muttered indignantly. Haku looked like he might have struck her. She hated the idea of lying to him

"Actually I am, further more you asked if it was Kuki in the classroom and I said no that wasn't lie ether. You never asked if it was me in classroom." There was a short pause then Haku asked Kakashi "You are a high level ninja correct?''

"Yeah."

"Would you mind a quick battle no bars hold? This way Itachi gets an idea of a battle?" Kakashi blinked, this certainly wasn't how he had thought this situation would go.

"But you're-."Haku's eyes shifted to something all together less than friendly before she interrupted,

"Don't finish that sentence because I am not just a kid." She pulled the black ribbon from her head revealing the mark. Well that certainly explained Itachi's sudden increase in skill. This girl and the creature within her was training him in many different skill sets.

"I see, well, then I guess I will."

"Alright," she turned to Itachi and told him, "You'll be the judge of this." He nodded and waited for both combatants to move to opposite sides of the clearing.

"Begin." he shouted. Haku back flipped several times made thirty clones. A small group of five ran at Kakashi while the rest spread around to box him in. After ten minutes of hard kicks and punches it was perfectly clear that Kakashi was tired he was determined not to use his Sharingan in this battle. He whipped a kunai knife across the chest of the clone in front of him the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was no one else around. He looked to Itachi, but he seemed just as surprised as Kakashi. How had he lost track of her? He was positive there had been one still left.

Then Kakashi's shadow jumped up and with its right leg kicked into Kakashi's gut. It sent him flying into a tree. He hit the tree with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs and give himself a small concussion. Kakashi slumped over and started coughing dragging in ragged breathes in order to get air to his lungs. He looked around in a complete daze. Haku ripped the shadow from her body and returned to her full color. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be blood and raced over to Kakashi's side. She forced him to drink a small amount of the liquid and he snapped back to the present with a jerk and a shake of the head.

He pulled out a kunai and threw it past Haku's face with blinding speed. It thunked into the spot Kasai had been standing. Thankfully, it missed. Kasai began to growl at him. Haku realized that Kakashi didn't realize that he had been in no danger he simply sensed the tiger's approach and assumed her to be hostile. Kasai charged the injured man and Haku knew she wouldn't be able to reason with her friend in this state. A few feet away from them a shield appeared over them. With a thud Kasai hit the shield. The tiger roared her fury and paced restlessly around the barrier, occasionally swiping at. Finally the tiger sat on her hunches and watched them.

"Stand down Kasai he didn't know." She snorted angrily. Haku couldn't blame her she would have reacted similarly if someone had sought to attack her accident or not.

"Doesn't give him the right to just through that thing at me." she retorted.

"Itachi class is dismissed." Itachi looked unsure for a long time, he didn't want to leave Haku alone with Kakashi, but he knew she could take care of herself. She smiled at him and urged him on. "Go home, think about what you saw today tell me what you learned tomorrow. Now go be with your little brother. I'm sure he misses you." That decided it for him. He smiled back her then turned and left.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." He dashed through the trees thinking he couldn't have asked for a cooler teacher. Once he had left Kakashi asked,

"There is more to this story than a girl teaching someone advanced moves at the age of thirteen. So let's hear it."Haku looked him up and down and aid a hand over the seal on her stomach. It warmed at her touch and seemed to encourage her to trust this man.

"Alright, but first let me make sure you have no more injuries, the medicine I gave you doesn't mend bones." Then she gently probed around where his head had collided with the tree and was relieved to find there was nothing to severe. Sitting down she recounted all the way back to the year in the forest up to the coming here and meeting Itachi leaving out no details. When she finished Kakashi was aw struck that she was alive much less she was standing here doing what she was doing. He knew what it was like to lose someone dear to him, and the pain is almost unthinkable.

"How?"

"At first I did not know the answer but then I was given a charge, Itachi. I found with his help I could deal with my pain and keep it in my past. It helps that I was given someone to protect someone who has everything to lose." Kakashi rubbed his face thoughtfully.

"No one should have to go through what you did."

"I can mange, I still have my brother." It was true, she did still have her brother and she sent him regular letters, but she hadn't actually seen him since the day she had left.

"Would you mind if someone came and watched you teach?"

"No I wouldn't mind depending on if they can keep a secret or not."

"I believe Jiraiya can keep your secret." Haku raised her eyebrows at this, one of the three legendary ninja was going to be asked to come look in on her and Itachi. She bit her lip and thought about it. She could ask about the other of the three. The one who had hunted her as a child. It would be worth the risk to have more information about the man she had been unable to get anyone information from. She nodded her agreement.

"Well good bye. I promise not to breath a word about this and Jiraiya will understand that too.'' Kakashi left her there with those final words. She called the animals into the tree as night was beginning to fall over the forest.


	6. A Guest

Chapter 6

A Guest

She slept well for all things that had happened to her the few months. Haku decided to indulge for once and sleep in for once. After all no one was expecting her yet. When she did finally dag herself out of bed she decided at bath was in order. She grabbed a small towel and a change of clothes and wrapped a bandanna around her head before going down to the river. Placing her things on the bank she reached down and began to pull her shirt up. She paused when one of her ears twitched at a sound that was out of place. It sounded like a man gasping. Letting her senses flare out she found the presence hidden across the river watching her.

Her knee jerk reaction was send him scurrying in fear, but then she disregarded that thought. She didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. A girl bathing was of no interest to anyone however a strange girl bathing out in the middle of nowhere that sent watchers running in fear for their lives would draw attention. She would just have to keep her tight undershirt and shorts on. Haku slipped off her sandals and made sure her tail was tucked in her shorts and shirt. It wasn't really comfortable, but a woman with a tail was not a common sight anywhere. She stepped into the river and waded out into the deeper end before sinking down into the cool water.

Haku ran a comb through the ends of her hair trying to wait patiently for her observer to leave her in peace. After about thirty minutes it became clear he wasn't going to leave. She discreetly wove a genjutsu around herself to make it look like she was still swimming before the real her slipped silently out of the ward and moved around the man. Haku climbed up into the trees and moved from branch to branch with all the silence of a leopard. One of the many things she had learned from Kasai. Finally when she was above the man she took the time to observe him.

He was an older looking man sitting just behind some bushes and watching the genjutsu of her playing in the river. He was eagerly jotting down notes in a scroll as leered at her. It was actually quite repulsive. She was nearly startled out of the tree when she realized she actually recognized him to be Jiraiya. One of the three great Ninja and the man she was supposed to meet. When she had left to train for a year she had been forced to study all greater ninja from every hidden village. She also knew each one's weakness. Jiraiya's weakness was young beautiful woman and Haku was getting a very clear example of this right now. Haku choose not to use this knowledge to give the old man a hard time further, she had strung him along for long enough. She hastily changed into her clothes for training, removing the bandanna as well. Kuki landed next to Haku and when Haku gave her the signal the bird screeched, the genjutsu vanished, and Jiraiya looked up them. Haku was hanging by her tail, up-side-down, with her legs sticking straight up and they still didn't touch the branch. It was an odd sight that startled Jiraiya.

"You must be Jiraiya."

"And you must be that kid who made a fool out of Kakashi, and I have to say that is quite the accomplishment." Haku fought the urge to point out she had made a fool of him. Suddenly he looked at her very suspiciously. "I was under the impression you were only thirteen?"

"I am."

"So I am little on the curious on how you got the tail and ears?" Haku looked up at her feet. This was not a topic she liked to discuss. She jumped down and looked at Jiraiya she began to untie the black ribbon.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked pointing to the mark on her forehead.

"Yes" he replied. Of course he knew what that was symbol though few others did. Anyone with knowledge of the old legends could tell you that that was the mark of the spirit Medeina. Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Then you must know that after something traumatic happens to a person with this spirit the ability of a life time is opens up to them and they forever bare the spirit's mark." Or so legend goes Jiraiya thought. But the last time someone had been marked by that spirit had been well before the founding of the hidden villages so there were no written records simply oral tales that varied from telling to telling.

"What was it that caused it for you?"

"My parents were murdered and my brother was almost killed as well." Jiraiya took this information in slowly. He was concerned by how matter of fact she stated this information.

"I see and am sorry for your loss, but how long does the lesson last because I need to get back to my research." Haku snorted she didn't say anything about how she thought his research was nothing more than being a glorified peeping Tom.

"It depends on how long it takes for Itachi to memorize the steps. But fifteen minutes to an hour is about the reasonable time for this lesson."

"That is pretty fast for someone who is so young."Haku shrugged, she had never known what a normal child should be capable of. She certainly hadn't had a normal childhood.

"Well Itachi is fast, patient, and a hard worker." Haku figured she'd take the time to probe Jiraiya for information on Orochimaru.

"There was another of the three great ninja who has pursued me since I was much smaller." Jiraiya looked up at Haku and she saw the shame in his eyes.

"So you were the one he sought." Haku nodded.

"What can you tell me about him?" Jiraiya grunted.

"Not much, he is obsessed with gathering power particularly Sharingan. He also seeks eternal youth in order to gain every power the world has to offer and he has no qualms about doing unspeakable things to get what he wants. I suspect he has his eye on your young Uchiha friend." Haku's veins had run cold when Jiraiya mentioned Itachi could be in Orochimaru's sights. He would never lay so much as a finger on Itachi while she drew breath. Haku heard a soft sound of familiar footsteps through the trees and said,

"Itachi is strong and I have faith he can protect himself." The boy in question appeared on the other side of the river.

"Thanks though I knew I was good." Bragged Itachi.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I swear your head is going to swell like a balloon from too much pride."

"You worry too much Haku." Haku snorted and muttered,

"I defiantly don't worry enough."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Do you remember when I made the shield yesterday?"

"Yeah, but you're the only can do that right."

"Not exactly, you see if anyone else wanted to do it they would need the stone I gave you to in order to hold the shield itself or to gather a large amount of chakra over a short period of time. You simply have to give it an outline of shape size, and provide the chakra to kick start it."

"So let me get this straight you plan to teach this boy how to do something that could be a little on the dangerous side?" Haku shrugged

"That's the plan, that is how most ninja are trained is it not?" Jiraiya nodded. Haku added as an afterthought. "But since he has the stone the risk is very minimal."

"Okay." Haku worried if Kakashi had explained her strange ability to Jiraiya along with what he knew of her.

"Now concentrate your Chakra to the stone and think the word protect if it helps. Like this." She held the stone in her hand. A blue shield appeared over the whole grove.

"My turn." he toke the stone back shut his eyes and after a moment or so a small blade of blue light appeared but faded into nothing after a minute.

"Try again" she encouraged. He tried again and this time a full doom appeared over Itachi.

"I did it!" Jiraiya marveled at this boy. It was his understanding Itachi had seen Haku perform this once an he was able to not only copy from just that one time, but also recreate in only two tries without the Sharingan. Stone or no stone he was impressed. The shield wavered slightly but held.

"Yes very good. You are learning faster than I had, but let's see if we can do it faster." When the shield disappeared she back flipped three times then threw a shuriken. A shield appeared, and when the shuriken reached the shield in bounced right off and embedded itself into the ground.

"Good, now let's see how long you can keep it up." she leaped forward taking a dagger and slashed it against the shield. She began jumping all around the shield trying to break in. After five minutes she was satisfied Itachi could maintain the shield an keep attackers out.

"Class dismissed, but before you go promise you will not us the stone unless you have no other choice." Only when you know your life threatened

"I promise Haku." He inclined his head respectfully to Jiraiya and waved good bye to Haku before leaving.

"Remarkable," said the now awe struck Jiraiya. "And you can do that without the stone? I have seen barrier ninjutsu, but you did was something all together very different. "

"I told you Itachi is good and me I had years of practice."

"Well I enjoyed class but I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"Where did you get the stone?"

"I didn't get it I made it." Haku didn't expect him to believe her. Her own brother hadn't entirely believed her, but the look on his face was suddenly very thoughtful. He got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes before he walked away.

"You remind me of something I cannot place, but I feel it is something I should not have forgotten."

"Maybe you should go see seer." Jiraiya suck his head no.

"Even if I could find one there is no guarantee they would help me. Watch yourself Haku something going to happen. I can't say when or what, but I feel something."

"I will."


	7. Where There is Power Evil Watches

Chapter 7

Where There is Power Evil Watches

In a dark chamber deep underground Orochimaru cackled out loud. He had searched for the girl for years and she had escaped him twice, this time would be the charm. immortally was almost within his reach.

"Kabuto!" He snapped. The boy came scurrying into the room and bowed deeply.

"Yes lord Orochimaru? You called?"

"It is time."Kabuto was taken aback by this news, the last he had heard the girl had vanished and there was information on her whereabouts.

"Where is she?" Orochimaru chuckled, the sound set chills down Kabuto's spine. Even though he was this man's apprentice and right hand man he still unsettled him.

"She's been right under our noses this entire time. My spies say she is in Konoha." Kabuto blinked. The girl's family had no ties to Konoha, they had been wanders until they had created their hospital that was a makeshift sanctuary for the wounded and weary.

"What reason does she have to be there?"

"My spies informed me that she is teaching the elder Uchiha boy. He has already been accepted into the Anbu black ops. The youngest recruit yet. Younger than even Kakashi was. He will start his team exam tomorrow afternoon."

"A result of the Medeina's training?" Orochimaru was suddenly very thoughtful.

"That may be some of it, but I think the young Uchiha is gifted in his own rights, the young woman is just helping him to realize it."

"We could kill two birds with one stone." Orochimaru shuck his head no.

"It is too soon for Itachi, a fruit picked too early is useless to me. Besides if we attempt to take both of them we could awaken the spirit and her wrath like the second time. No, I think it would be wise to use Itachi to come willingly."

"Won't she attack?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"No, not is she believes she will save lives by trading her life for Itachi's." Kabuto nodded thoughtfully.

"Who shall I send Lord Orochimaru?" Orochimaru thought about this for a long while. He remained silent or so long Kabuto was starting to question if his master had dozed off while in thought. He stepped closer to the dais Orochimaru's chair sat on, "My Lord?" Orochimaru's eye's went wide and he cackled out loud. Kabuto took a frightened step back.

"Send the triplets, Kabuto." Kabuto gaped like a fish for a long moment.

"But, sir, they aren't stable! Their abilities are still.-"

"Silence!" Orochimaru snapped and Kabuto cringed away from his master. "I am aware of their mental short comings. That is why I want all three of them to go. They can shape shift without any problems."

"Yes, but that is it. They can't take on other voices or abilities yet. Only their sister can. I don't see why you won't send your four.-" Orochimaru raised a hand and Kabuto grit his teeth holding back further comment.

"Exactly, you do not see. The four are too ruthless, while the triplets are just the right amount of ruthless. Besides if young Itachi cares as much for the beasts host as I think he does it would be wise for us to set up someone to take the fall." An evil sort of smile spread across Kabuto's face.

"Someone like the boy's family perhaps?" Orochimaru smiled in the darkness.

"Kabuto what a twisted little mind you have. Yes, I think that is perfect."


	8. The Test Begins

Chapter 8

The Test Begins

"Haku! Haku!" yelled Itachi as he tore through the last of trees before the grove.

"Calm down. You're going to kill yourself." Itachi over the years had learned that Haku had a knack for making people laugh even on the worst of days.

"Guess what?" he asked panting.

"Hmmm let me see your were accepted as an Anbu and you are the youngest to do squad testing for them. I am impressed." Itachi feigned pouting at Haku. It was hard to do with the look she was giving him, the smile was twitching at the corner of his lips

"Yes, you know you could not cheat and use telepathy."

"Consider it your next lesson; there is no such thing as cheating when you are in a fight for your life and lives of others."

"You know what I meant." Now a smile tugged at Haku's lips as her student and friend was looking at her with that exasperated look he always got when she was being too serious.

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you tell me that?"

"Because you needed to be reminded, Itachi people are ruthless; they attack people you care about before putting you out of misery. People go for the weak link. You must remember life is nether fair or easy." Haku paused to let her words sink in she had the strange feeling that these might be some of the last things she said to him for a long time. Her heart stuttered at the thought and ached to share her fears with him, but she held them back; no need to burden him with something that may not happen so instead she said, "Remember this, as long as you have the stone I will be with you even though I may seem beyond your reach. So keep it safe, keep it hidden, and know that even I do not know the extent of its power." At these words Itachi realized that if there was a choice between his life or hers, he would live and she would surely die. Something like twisted in his gut at the thought of losing her

"Thanks." Haku shuck her head like a dog shaking off water to dispel the somber mood.

"So when is the exam?"

"Ten minutes." Haku's eyes widened and she waved at him off.

"Why are you still here? Get going you silly boy!" Itachi laughed at the look of horror on her face and smiled.

"Wish me luck!" Haku scowled at him.

"I trained you, you better be relying on that training, not luck." Itachi shrugged carelessly, but the mischievous smile made Haku's heart do an odd flip.

"But if I have luck from you there's no way I can lose." Haku sighed in mock defeat.

"Good luck then." He smiled at her one more time before he dashed through the woods. When he was gone Haku couldn't shake the feeling something was going to go horribly wrong. She gnawed on her lower lip for a long moment turning over what to do. Finally she wove signs for a transformation and transformed into a hawk then she followed Itachi. and finally reached the school inside him found Shi age twenty and his twin Monshi. Together they walked down the hall to be the first exam was to take place. Unbeknown to the small squad Haku circled them from above an landed in a tree to watch to proceedings.

The small squad entered the room and found many other of leaf's top shinobi. Many of whom looked at Itachi with a mixture of contempt and respect. To be selected for this was an honor, but you needed a great deal of skill to be selected as well. Itachi's team took their seats near the back. Then a door at the front of the classroom opened and a man completely clad in black entered. Itachi was shocked that his entire face as wrapped in bandages so he couldn't make out any of his face. The man didn't give his name simply passed out a piece of paper to each squad. As he walked around he spoke.

"This will be your written exam. Those who cheat fail. Those who do not contribute fail. Those who do not finish fail. You will have only your team for assistance. Are there any questions?" No one had questions. "Good." He glanced down at his watch. "You have twenty minutes starting now." Itachi's team worked quickly. Everyone was able to work out a few of the scenarios each and Itachi let out a sigh of relief when they finally flipped the paper over just as a small chime rang marking twenty minutes had passed.

"Alright pencils down, now I want each of your teams to select a spokesman or woman to stand and answer the final question. You have One minute." Itachi's team chose Itachi. Itachi stood immediately upon being chosen along with nineteen other people. A small chime rang again and the man turned to the first team member.

"Did you or anyone in your group cheat?" The woman firmly replied,

"No." And so and so forth until each person had answered the same question no. Itachi noted a few people had slightly smug faces as they either answered or their elected leader had answered.

"Alright teams one, seven, ten, eleven, seventeen, and nineteen you all fail, pack up your stuff and leave." There was instant outrage from several of the failed teams.

"What?" Shrieked one woman from team one who had answered.

"Is this a joke?" Whispered voices all around. The man chuckled and reached up to undo the bandages around his head. When they fell away they revealed two things. This man had a byakugan in his right eye and a third eye in the center of his forehead. A truth reader Itachi realized.

"You lied to a commanding officer, surely you realize in this station what the penalty for that is?" The man's voice was soft and quietly pitched, but everyone froze in silence at these words. The penalty at best was imprisonment, at worst it was treason and there for death. "Those teams I called leave, anyone I didn't call remain here. Your next instructor should be along shortly." All the teams that were called quickly left before anything more was said on the matter of them cheating.


	9. Haku's loyalty is Tested

Chapter 9

Haku's Loyalty is Tested

A woman entered the room shortly after the man had left. She had a fierce look to her and somehow didn't seem like an Anbu. Her hair was a fiery mane of bright orange striped black. Her eyes almost glowed yellow. The way she prowled back and forth reminded Itachi of both Haku and her companion Kasai. Her eyes flicked across the room to each team and lingered briefly on Itachi. A lump formed in his throat at her slight attention. She knew him.

"As some of you may have guessed, I'm not an Anbu agent. I merely am the guardian of your survival testing ground." A smile flashed white fangs at the group. "And I will be the one to retrieve what's left of the." she paused for affect. "Failures." A chill ran down Itachi's spine. She fully expected some of them to die on this mission and was completely alright with that. "Now let's move out." The tiger woman lead them out of the village and to a small training facility located out in the forest.

The training ground was known as the Forest of Blood. The woman explained that their objective was very simple. They would have to survive a full week inside the forest with only enough supplies to last a day. She then passed out a flare to each team.

"If at any point you wish to withdraw send up this flare. You will have to stay close to where you set it off. I will then come get you, but know if you set this flare off you fail this exam."

Another chill swept down Itachi's spine he could see Shi get a little queasy next to him. The flare if was needed would be a signal for not only the instructor but for anything that hunted them. Itachi had no illusions about what roamed those woods. The fence that surrounded these woods were three times as high as the one around the Forest of Death. He could even see the fence was electrified.

"Alright maggots get your flare and head to your assigned gate, the test is about to begin." Itachi picked up the flare and the gate number was fourteen. Twenty minutes later the gate flew open and Itachi's group ran through and in to the trees.

Haku flew low as Itachi ran through the trees. His team followed his lead as they wove their way through the forest until they reached a tree with roots that created a small cave. Rain started to steadily pour out over the forest. It soaked into the three men as they moved swiftly. The rain started to come down harder when Itachi finally said,

"This is where we will camp." Haku perched on the branch. She wished she could take out her flute play. The music would go a long ways toward lighting the mood and it would keep her from being bored. She instantly discarded that though. She didn't want Itachi to think she was helping him and therefore cheating. So she would just have to be patient.

Itachi and his two other teammates began setting up defenses. One went to get fire wood. Another strung a small trap over a few roots to create a makeshift camp under the natural cage. They organized a watch to take place and finally started making a early dinner.

The last bits of daylight couldn't even penetrate the thick canopy so it became darker on the forest floor much sooner. But it wasn't until true night fell did things start to creep out. During Shi's watch something large moved around their camp. He never caught sight of it, only the places that it had been. A branch would swing back, or a bush would move. Whatever it was it was large and very unfriendly. Shi woke his twin and Itachi. With the Sharingan mirror eye Itachi was able to see the creature. It was a tiger. But this beasts was very unlike Haku's friend Kasai. This monster was easy twice Itachi's height and was stalking them.

"Back to back." Itachi whispered. His teammates didn't even hesitate to do as he asked. Each team member drew a knife and held it had the ready. Itachi tracked the creature's movements through the trees and relayed its position to Monshi and Shi. A few more steps and it would step into his trap. He just prayed it would hold.

Haku watched from the safety of the branch as the giant tiger circle Itachi. She wished she could take her human form and communicate with it and request it to leave. But she had promised to let Itachi do this on his own and win on his own. She clenched her jaw in the bird's body.

The trap was triggered as the giant cat came bursting through trees at Monshi. Razor wire formed a shinnying web in front of the charging tiger. The impact of tiger hitting the wire caused blood to splash across Monshi. The wires ripped through the trees they were wrapped around and cut them to their hearts. Each tree fell with a resounding crash shaking the forest. The tiger laid down and moaned in pain. The sound sent a pain knifing through Itachi heart. He quickly moved to his pack and retrieved his medical supplies. Shi must have realized what he was going to do and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Itachi we should kill it before it can get back up." Itachi shuck his head no.

"Trust me." Shi looked like he might argue more but something held him back. Itachi had no way of knowing that Shi had seen a determination in him that he had never seen before. Itachi moved cautiously forwarded. One of Haku's lessons rose in his mind. The most dangerous animal is one that has nothing to lose. Itachi did his best to make soothing noises and to make no sudden movements. Once Itachi was close enough he laid a hand down on the tiger's face. It growled and snapped weakly at Itachi. Itachi didn't flinch merely waited for the big cat to grow accustomed to him. Then he started cutting the wire away from the animal's face and neck. He applied healing cream to the smaller wounds. Then he stitched up the deepest ones around the neck.

The tiger shuttered under the pain of the needle punching in and out of its skin. It twitched and growl softly but didn't try to bite Itachi. It sensed something about the boy as it approached. The human child spoke the language of the great spirit. Though it was nonsense it soothed and comforted him. Maybe he would leave these ones alone, after all there were others to hunt. Once Itachi was done stitching the him up the tiger got up and limped off. No more animals stalked them after that.

The next two days and nights went without incident. It was on the third night that they felt something creep up on the camp. Haku was the first to feel it. She took flight and went looking for the evil that stalked her friend. She found a group of contestants circling around Itachi's camp. Haku was about to turn back when the female of the group spoke, but with a man's voice.

"Why do I have to be the girl?"

"You picked the squad which means you don't get to pick a host form." snapped the taller boy.

"Would you both shut up! Orochimaru gave us a job, he wants the Sharingan." Haku flew back and took her human form in front Itachi.

"Run!" She screamed. Itachi blinked at her but did as she asked grabbing Monshi and Shi. The group rushed into the clearing just Itachi, Monshi, and Shi left.

There was something about these three that rang as foul to Haku. She could hold them off but if they one slipped away he would over power Itachi. She would not let them take him.

"Wait you are after the boy Itachi for his Chakra's ability right?"

"What's it to you?" The younger one asked

"What if I could do it?"

"Then we would just take you instead."

"You have a deal but you must leave Itachi and his group unharmed." Haku shut her eyes and opened them. The Sharingan rose briefly in her eyes before it disappeared. It was hard to maintain any of the kekkei genkai for any length of time without the stone to bolster her strength. It was only through the Medeina she could do that and it took a drastic toll on her chakra and she had been holding the transformation for two days. She was swaying with weakness and couldn't even dodge the fist that slammed into her face. She fell to the mud and one of the men landed a vicious kick to her ribs

"Well, well, well seems we have what we came here for." the man tied her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go." They ran through the woods tell they reached the camping site under the roots. Itachi had come back to look for Haku. He noticed a muddy foot print on her chest, and her breathing was faint. Anger burnt the air around him and he charged blindly forward. A man slammed the butt of a knife into his stomach and punched him squarely across the temple. Itachi fell to the ground and struggled to see as the men started to leave.

"Don't take her." he pleaded

"Sorry kid, a job is a job." Itachi's eyes blurred

"Remember my promise Itachi." She managed to whisper before being hauled away. Itachi lay there in the mud floating in and out of awareness. A muzzle poked at him.

"Itachi are you okay? Where is Haku? What happened?"It was Anubis.

"I'm sorry Anubis. I could nothing. They were here for her." Sobbed Itachi.

"It's alright it was not your fault." Breathed Kasai who appeared out of the woods.

"Itachi she traded her freedom to save you we will watch over you for the rest of the exam."

"No, you must find her." Rain started to drip down through the trees.

"Anubis and Megami have gone to see if they can follow Haku's scent." The rain steadily grew harder and Kasai kept close to Itachi, insuring he stayed warm. After what seemed like eternity the two wolves returned with their heads down, tail between their legs, and coats spattered in mud.

"We lost them." With a mournful cry Kuki took to flight with Saru on her back.

"Wait where is Kuki and Saru?" asked Itachi.

"They are off delivering a letter to Isora about Haku's kidnapping." Answered Anubis

"Itachi, she knew bad things would find her after a while and she wouldn't have wanted you to get in the cross fire." Explained Megami as she helped Itachi to sit up. Behind her was Monshi and Shi entered the clearing. Itachi tired to comprehend what had happened but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Kasai stayed with Itachi and his friends while Anubis and Megami tried tracking Haku again. On the last day of the test they returned with their heads down and their tails between their legs. Itachi knew they hadn't been successful and his heart sank.


	10. Blood Paid

Chapter 10

Blood Paid

Itachi walked out of the forest numb and broken. He had passed the test, but at what cost? His heart ached and felt like it had been crushed. His inability to protect her, to stop it from happening, for not being able to see this from happening. Lord knew she had seen it. Her words came rushing back to him along with the memory of the muddy boot print across her chest. grief of his failures had clawed at him as he made his way home. Haku's friends had gone off in search for her, but he was unsure they would find her in time. He turned the corner into the Uchiha compound and heard a familiar voice,

"The job is done."

"Very good. Here is your payment." Itachi turned the corner and found his father handing over a small bag of coins to a strange raggedy man. Though the man looked very different Itachi knew his voice. He was one of Haku's kidnappers. Itachi's father looked surprised to see and gestured for the man to leave. The man quickly walked away with the bag of money stuffed in his pocket. Itachi was about ask his father what that man was doing here when his mother came around the corner and called him,

"Itachi." Itachi turned to his mother and waved and turned back to his father to ask him his question, but his father was already walking away. So Itachi went to his mother and asked,

"Do you know the man that father was talking to?" something akin to guilt crossed his mother's face.

"Sometimes in order for your father to do his job as police chief we must hire outsiders to take care of some problems close to home."

"Is that what he was paid to do? Take care of a problem."

"Yes, she was a potential threat to the clan." Something in Itachi snapped when his mother said she. Haku it seemed had been found out by his family. They had tried to purge her. He ripped the stone under his shirt and asked,

"Does everyone know about this?" His mother nodded absent mindedly.

"Of course." His mother paused and suddenly seemed to remember something. "I need to get something, why don't you head home and wait for Sasuke to get back, I'll be there shortly." Itachi nodded wordlessly and made his way home where his grief and anger over took him. He didn't even notice his mother had beat home even though she had walked away from their home not towards. His anger soon bloomed into a killing rage.

Mean while in a cell Haku was used the stone Itachi had to make a connection to watch Itachi. She watched through the stone as Itachi moved from family member to family member and killed them. She ended up screaming in his head to stop but he could not hear her through the blood lust. When she saw Itachi turn to his bother Haku remembered all the times Itachi had talked about his brother. She knew if there was someone on this earth that Itachi cared about it was this little boy. If she didn't stop him there would be nothing left of the man she loved. Haku screamed stop and that seemed to reach him this time. He looked down at his brother who was squirming in agony. He had used a power of the Sharingan and the horror of what he had been about to do crashed over him. He left leaving his brother alive. If he could not find and save Haku then he would gladly die by his brother's hand.

Haku slumped over in her cell. She was so weak from the attack and now this. Her body was wracked with sobs at what Itachi had done on her behalf.


	11. Haku's Return

Chapter 11

Haku's Return

It had been five years since she had been captured. What a fool she had been too. Orochimaru had set her up and played her. Now she was his lab rat in his mad quest to have immortal life. She had refused to give up the location of the stone saying only that one of the Medeina's servants had carried it off to safety. It did not matter, he forced her to make another one. He had used the stone to prolong his life and to help him, but now its poison was spreading through her veins and his. The door to her cell creaked open and a kid three years younger than Haku came through the cell door. Kabuto.

"Hello Haku." He addressed the crumpled up body that was chained to the wall with chakra chains. He felt a little pity for the girl. She had been strong and beautiful when she had first arrived here. Now through all the torture, starvation, and who the hell knows what else she was a ghost of her former self. Kabuto wrinkled his nose. She certainly smelt like she was already dead and rotting.

"What has your master commanded you do now dog?" Her voice was calm and strong, and her words struck a nerve in Kabuto's mind.

"You will use my name." he slapped her across the face. But she acted as though he hadn't touched her.

"I have no respect for someone who gave up what they had on empty promises." She retorted.

"You will do as asked." He grabbed sword from her belt but before he could stab her his hands seared to the metal and he screamed in agony. Haku picked up her sword and replaced it in her belt. She was and had been too weak to so much as unsheathe it let alone use it.

"There was a reason no one disarmed me when I first came here. That is it right there. So let me go and I will heal your hands or you can suffer for the rest of your life."

"Alright." He clumsily removed the key from his belt and Haku took it from the floor and unlocked her chains. Chakra rushed through her body, but so did the poison from the fake spirit crystal. A spiteful part of Haku wished to leave Kabuto as he was, but he knew her nature would not allow that. She reached down and healed his hands. Then she wove signs to teleport. But the kid was able to get in one last attack. He stuck a knife in the back of her leg adding to the great many injuries she already had.

She managed to properly teleport to the grove when she got there she dragged herself towards the river. Blood began to form in a pool around her. She crawled closer the bank. All her old wounds were opening as she moved. But she continued to drag herself across the dirt ignoring the pain. Finally she pulled herself over the edge and fell half in the river and half on the shore.

Something hard broke her fall and she reached for it and found her flute. She hadn't played in so long. She dragged the instrument to her lips and began to play as river's water lapped at her aching body and cleansing some of the infection. The melody flowed through the wind, just as the music had done five years earlier when she had still been Itachi's teacher.

Not far away Itachi heard the music he had been taught how to pin point it. Could it be he thought? After another minute he was sure of it, it is her.

"Kisame we must go and see someone."

"What is it?"

"Someone I need to see is calling us." Kisame looked curiously at Itachi. His motives for joining the organization had always been a mystery to him, but he had known Itachi was looking for something. He now wondered if that something was in fact a someone.

"How do you know?"

"Listen carefully." So he listened until he heard the music, and it sounded as if it was the very wind was singing and everything suddenly seemed more vibrant than ever before.

"You mean the song?"

"That's it." They got up and raced to the village. On the way Anubis, Megami, and Kasai appeared also heading in the direction of the song.

"Itachi good to see you after all these years." Said Kasai Itachi was thankful she did not mention the acts he committed against his family. Maybe she did not know.

"It's good to know I was not hearing what I wanted to." The music stopped. No! Haku never stops a song until the person she is calling has arrived. Unless, unless something had happened to her. At this thought Itachi's pace grew faster.

The water seemed to have known who she was and it rushed to her aid. It cleaned the cuts of any infection even the wounds that weren't covered. It also temporally got rid of the smell of decay and death that hung around her like her wet clothes.

The group reached the grove. In the middle was a pool of blood and a trail of blood that went over the side and onto the bank of the river. They ran towards the ledge and when they looked over the saw a black hooded figure, with a flute in hand, and she was in the middle of a pool of blood. The cloak was drenched in blood which could only mean she had deep wounds. Megami jumped down and nudged Haku. She managed to shudder. Itachi was at her side. He felt for a pulse, and he felt a light beat against his finger tips but at least it meant she was alive. He sighed in relief and his heart soared.

"She is alive, but just." Said Megami. Itachi's heart was pounding hard. His friend that he had thought he may never see again was right in front of him and dying at his feet. He gently lifted her body from the ground. It was easy because of how light she was.

"Kasai you said years ago that the best person who would know about Haku injuries was her brother right?"

"Yes, but I don't think she can make the journey."

"She will make it. So take us there. Kisame, you can ride Anubis, Haku and me will ride Kasai."

"Well Itachi I have never seen you show so much concern about some one's life."

"Without her I can't say I would be here right now." They began the long journey through the rainy night. It was morning by the time they reached a sign that read hospital ahead. Itachi looked down at Haku's bleached white face.

"Hold on." He whispered to her. A screech filled the morning air with sound.

"Kuki." Yelled Megami. At the same moment a flash of blue light and a resounding crash echoed behind them. Itachi turned to look over his shoulder and saw Kisame flat on his butt on the other side of a giant barrier. He grunted as he climbed to his feet laying a hand on the barrier caused it to pulse in warning. Kisame quickly snatched his hand back before it could do anything.

"Where did this thing come from," Anubis chuckled from where he stood on Itachi's side of the barrier.

"Haku put it here to protect the people who call this place home. It does not allow those to enter if they have evil in their hearts. But not only that but you have no need of this place and do not call it home." Itachi noticed Anubis seemed quite happy to be rid of his burden. He suspected the wolf had probably hoped for this outcome.

"Kisame, go back."

"What about you."

"I may or may not return. That just depends." Kisame gave Itachi a curious look before turning and sauntering off into the trees.


	12. Home Coming

The bird dove and landed on a figure that ran toward them. He had black hair like Itachi's. But where Itachi's hair was long and braided, this young man's was short and spiked. He wore a cream shirt and matching pants that were lose fitting, but held up by a thick belt. A leather pouch with the first aid symbol was tied to his arm. When he got up to ten feet away his eyebrows rose up then his whole demeanor changed from worried to downright hateful.

"You!" Swift hand signs were woven together. Vines grew up around Itachi and he leaped up to avoid them. Long sword like thorns sprouted along the tentacle like plants, threatened to impale them all. And with Haku in his arms one wrong move would spell disaster for her. He back flipped off Kasai and jumped just out of the way of the thorns.

"Isora stop." Screeched Kuki.

"Isora he needs your help." Screamed Saru.

"I am not helping him, for all I know he killed Haku."

"That is why he is here, he found her, and she needs your help. Itachi knows you're the best suited to care for her." Isora paused glancing sideways at the monkey by his feet.

"What?" then he noticed what Itachi had been protecting from the thorns. What looked like a body. He walked up to Itachi and removed the hood. His sister's face was as white as a sheet.

"Bring her in." he told them. He scrambled to lead the way into the house. quickly ushering other people into their rooms. He down one of the halls towards an empty room. Isora had Itachi lay her down on the bed then he began his work after shooing the animals out. Grudgingly he allowed Itachi to stay as began to peel away and in the case of her shirt, cut away the fabric. He swore like a sailor by what he found. Cuts as deep as two inches were etched into her arms as if someone had been bleeding his sister. He cleaned the infections out as best as he could. After probing her arms for injury he found her left arm had been broken, and he splinted it. She had several cracked ribs. Pulling back remnants of her shirt revealed a colorful array of nasty bruises that covered most of her skin and gashed that were encrusted with dried blood and infection. Her knuckles were raw, most likely a result of putting up one hell of a fight. He prayed she killed whoever did this.

"SHIT!" said Isora.

"What?" asked Itachi. When he saw her arms he felt sick. Her legs had seven brakes total. Prisoners who tried to escape didn't get too far it seems. Not to mention the many cuts that ran to the bone. Anger twisted in Itachi's gut so this is what Orochimaru did when he had been denied what he coveted. The man would pay he swore, and so would anyone who helped him.

"Look." Said Isora as he held a rag with a extremely dark red gunk on it. Then cut his fingerer and put the blood on another rag. The color was the usual for blood.

"What happened? Do you know?"

"I hope that it's not what I think it is." He started clearing away some of the caked on blood that had dried over her sternum. Haku shuddered painfully and Isora cooed nonsense to her until she lay still again. He cleared it away to find something embedded in the wound. Itachi thought it was a piece of glass, but there was something wrong about it. He touched the spirit stone that still hung under his shirt. The stone throbbed as if in warning. When Isora went to remove the stone with a pair of forceps the stone glowed a sickly yellow before sending a pulse of energy through the metal and into Isora's hand. Dropping the forceps he yelped in pain. Tears were in the younger boys eyes. Isora shrunk into a chair. He this had been what he was dreading.

"She was carrying a fake spirit stone."

"So why is it a big deal?" Isora looked stunned

"She never told you? The spirit stone she normally carried is pure chakra from the spirit within her. Supposedly with it you have part of what you need to make the elixir of life. But this is a fake. It's made from human chakra, probably her own. Human chakra when condensed and harden like this has the opposite effect. It can strengthen the user and regenerate power and the like because it's still chakra, but at a cost. It slowly poisons you with each use. We don't know why, but something about humans makes this process impossible to do correctly; our chakra turns toxic when hardened. I experimented early in our childhood, but when we realized what would happen we destroyed everything. Haku knew this, so why did she make one?"

"I couldn't let him go looking for the real one and I hoped it would kill him before it did me." Haku whispered.

"Haku your okay." she chuckled weakly and tried to sit up but flopped back down when she realized she was mostly naked. Blush colored her cheeks.

"Well I wouldn't go straight okay but I am awake." She seemed a lot less like her normal self. Which worried Isora.

"Do you remember when it happened?" she shut her eyes as if she had fallen asleep. But her breathing was abnormal even for the condition she was in. She opened her eyes and shuck her head.

"No, it's all a painful blur."

"That is okay, but I have one last question."

"Hit me." she chuckled at her own joke then winced when laughing hurt her ribs and pretty much everything else.

"Where is the stone now?"

"I haven't it in years-." Isora interrupted

"What? but-?" She placed a hand on his to calm him.

"Isora let me finish. You really haven't changed. As I was saying I haven't had the stone in years. I made the fake stone so I could hide the fact that I hid the real one."

"So where is it then?" Haku shrugged

"Ask Itachi." Isora turned to Itachi. Who in response reached for a leather string that was around his neck, and pulled out the blue stone.


	13. Poison and Assassins

Chapter 13

Poison and Assassins

Haku smiled she put her hands together and made many hand signs which teleported her up stairs to the library and left a clone in her place. Looking through the bookshelves. But what she was looking for was not there. She was searching for the book of facts about the Medeina, the stone. She could have sworn she had read the diary of one of the previous hosts. It had gone into great detail what would happen if a fake was constructed, and other things about the spirit. Maybe it would have a cure. After a few minutes checking the vaults she sighed. It wasn't here. Haku swore and limped her way to her old room. There found a pair of old crunches she used when she had broken her leg. They were a little small but still helped her limp down the stairs. Haku walked into the room with two people staring at the clones injuries.

"I doubt you are going to find anything on that clone." said Haku disapprovingly. The look on her brother's face was fussing and a lecture in the making. Haku held a hand up to stop him. "Calm down Isora I spent years like this so standing up and walking around is not going to kill me." Pain slithered through her chest where the stone was embedded. Maybe she should take it easy for a bit. "Have you seen that old diary that belonged to my predecessor?" Isora looked confused.

"It should be in the vaults. No one is allowed to check that scroll out." Haku shook her head no.

"I checked, it wasn't there." Itachi looked between the two siblings.

"Why do you need the scroll?" Haku turned to Itachi. He looked curious. Haku felt a burning spread from the stone scorching her insides.

"It could be a-." Haku choked, her crutches clattered to the floor. Itachi and Isora both reached down to help her. Haku waved them away. The burning scorched her mind and a dark chuckle bubbled up in her throat.

"Oh this is rich. You think to cure me?" Isora paled at the voice. It normally was a comforting presence in the dreams of the day his parents had been murdered. But something was wrong with it. It was twisted and evil feeling. Isora wove hand signs and the potted plant by the window exploded out of the pot and wound around Haku's body restraining her.

"Give my sister back!" The thing cackled and strained the vines almost to breaking point. Blood started spotting through her clothes; her wounds were reopening. Isora was rummaging through the medical cabinets. "Itachi watch her make sure she doesn't get lose." Itachi opened his Sharingan and saw the sickly yellow chakra mixing with Haku's chakra. It was spreading from the stone.

"Make no mistake this sister of yours is weak and I will be free and you will all die screaming in pain." The evil smirk that was spread across her "What was that?" asked Itachi when Haku was out cold from an injection that Isora had given her.

"It was the Medeina or the fake crystals version at least, it awakens when she or it is in danger. Now she has the fake fused to her body the stone feeds off her Chakra and creates its own personality, which is what you saw." The vines uncoiled from Haku's limp form and Isora laid her back down on the bed. He began redressing the wounds. Night began to fall as he worked." She knew this could happen when she choose not to give you up. That is how much she cares for me and the looks like the same goes for you."

"Why, why does she care so much? I'm the reason she like this."

"Maybe, but she does and that more than likely will not change."

"You're right, but don't you hate and distrust me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Haku trusts you and that is more than enough for me." Replied Isora. As an afterthought. "You are a wanted criminal. I'll need you to hand over your head band and ring." Itachi reached up and pulled his head band off followed by the ring of the Akatsuki. Itachi began to think out loud.

"Why does she try to fight on her own always?"

"She doesn't, she has us, even if she won't come out and ask." replied Isora. Once he finished bandaging Haku's wounds then left Itachi to watch over her. She slept for several hours before her eyes fluttered open.

"How you feeling?" Haku rubbed her chest where the stone was.

"Like I had way too much to drink." Itachi laughed.

"You didn't strike me as the alcoholic type." Haku laughed breathlessly and winced when it strained the stitches in several places. Itachi helped her sit up.

"Kasai left sake out early in my training with her. One thing lead to another, I haven't touched the stuff since." Itachi chuckled.

"That bad?" Haku gave him a withering look.

"Yes." Itachi sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You know you don't have to stay here. We have actual rooms you can stay in." Itachi nodded, but he was distracted by something. A niggling feeling was working up his spine. He noticed Haku's cat ears were flickering irritably like they were trying to catch a sound that was out of place.

"Maybe I'm afraid you will disappear again." Haku nodded her understanding and reached for her weapons on the bedside table.

"I have no intention of going anywhere just yet." Someone out in the hall stirred. Itachi stood and went to the door. His hand on a kunai knife. He slid the door open just as a small child went scurrying past. The little girl dressed in her bed clothes didn't even see Itachi as she slipped back into the children's quarters. "Isora expanded this place to also take in orphans. They are supposed to be in bed now, but kids will be kids." Itachi shut the door.

"Haku-." She nodded

"Don't be seen. They people here are good, but they will recognize you and raise the alarm." Itachi winced at the not so subtle reminder of his crimes. He looked her in the eye and knew somehow she had seen firsthand what he had done. Shame colored his expression.

"I'm s-."

"Go." He nodded and left, but couldn't help but notice there was no condemnation in her eyes, just acceptance of what was and couldn't be changed. Itachi slipped out and quietly closed the door behind him. He then made his way through the house, but no one stirred. Making his way around the grounds, even with his Sharingan eye he couldn't see anything. It didn't help that the crystal in Haku's chest was sending out pulses. He stopped when the crystal beat faster. He swore and turned back to Haku's room.

The door was open when he got there. Haku was grappling with two ninja cloaked in black. One was trying to slip a strange collar around her neck. Itachi ripped the man off her back and swiftly broke his neck. He turned to help Haku but a growl rumbled up her throat. Sharp teeth closed around the other man's throat then rend flesh from bone. Blood squirted across her face and the body hit the floor. She turned to face Itachi. Her face was covered in her victims blood, but her left eye glowed yellow with malevolent need to rend and tear flesh. Blood lust. Fangs poked out of her mouth.

"Haku?"His friend took a step in his direction then stopped. Surprise and recognition flickered in her eyes. She shook her head and groaned.

"Get out of my head." snapped Haku. Itachi took the spirit stone out from under his shirt.

"Haku, fight it! You are strong enough to win." He pressed the stone over her heart. The surface of the stone warmed and the yellow in Haku's eyes receded.

"I'm sorry." she limped off to the bathroom. Itachi stopped her.

"Sit down." she did so grudgingly. Itachi went and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wetted it in the sink. Then he came back and gently cleaned the blood away from Haku's face. Her deep blue eyes followed his every movement, searching for something.

"Are you afraid of me?" she whispered. Itachi looked at her and saw the raw honesty of the question. Haku he remembered had always gone out of her way to act as normal as possible.

"Never." she closed her eyes and a tear slipped out of her control. Itachi hugged her as she sobbed quietly into him. Isora chose that moment to enter the room. He took one look at the bodies.

"I left you guys alone for a few hours."


	14. Brother's Back Together

Chapter 14

Brother's Back Together

Isora did his best to clean up the bodies and the blood.

"What I want to know is how they got in here." He looked to Haku. "I thought the barrier didn't allow for anyone to enter if they had evil will. Haku shrugged.

"They must have found a way around it, but I'm not sure how. I'll go-" Haku made like she was going to get up and her brother stopped her pointing the end of the mop at her. He was still mopping up the blood.

"Get out of that bed again and I'll sedate you." Itachi nearly choked. Haku, however didn't look amused at all. Itachi noticed that she didn't try to get out of the bed.

"I sent a messenger to Konoha." Haku looked horrified

"Isora, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't send for protectors."

"What choice do I have? There are children here and Itachi will have to sleep sometimes. Besides I need to focus on finding a cure." Itachi pulled the stone out from under his shirt.

"Earlier the stone had partial control over Haku. Somehow the real stone gave her power. Could she use it?" Haku shook her head and Isora looked at it.

"The stone supposedly is the key to immortal life. It could help, but it could also give the fake one power over Haku. I can't risk it gaining complete control over her body and that power." Haku shook her head and practically shouted,

"Have you lost it? How you forget that we hiding a wanted criminal and you could be in so much trouble." she scrubbed her hands against her face and said more quietly, "Well I guess we're lucky no one here knows that Itachi is who he is yet." Isora shrugged

"I lived with a girl whose part spirit for half my life, I then found out my said sister is wanted by someone who wishes to rule the world so there is a good chance of me being slightly nuts." Itachi it back the laughter. Haku's expression told him this would not be acceptable. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, when do we go to the village."

"Why on earth would you be going? You need to rest."

"How are they going to get through the barrier?" Isora opened his mouth then shut it.

"Oh, right." Haku grunted and turned to Itachi,

"Now for you. We can't just have ninja from Konoha recognizing you."

"Do you know how you are going to hide me?" She smirked.

"Yes I do. The best place for you is in plain view." Itachi wondered what she had come up with.

"Come on we might want to hurry if we want to be back before tomorrow night." She grabbed her crutches and limped after him. Haku walked Itachi out back to the gardens. She reached to one her bandages and pressed against it until it bled. Itachi bit his lip but kept silent. He watched as she painted weird lines on the ground. She made Itachi sit on the corner opposite of her. Haku sat down in front of him. She began to chant and rivers of light flowed from where she sat across the lines and began to glow and soon Itachi were engulfed in light. His appearances began to change. Itachi's long black hair shortened he started to resemble Isora. The bright light shrank to a shimmer then vanished all together along with the lines.

"You are Isora's cousin so try acting the part ."

"Wouldn't using a transformation jutsu have been easier?"

"Yes, but you run the risk of someone sensing your chakra or using up all your chakra and being exposed. This way you can remain in disguise for as long as you need without expending energy."

"But aren't you expending energy."

"Only for the initial change. In order for you to change back either you or someone else has to name you with your full given name. So avoid using your full name." She stood up and took in Itachi's pale faces. What she had said made him very uneasy.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I am so sure that Itachi you are going to walk into a village with me and every one will treat you as a guest. That is how sure I am." Haku studied him for a moment then limped out of the room. Closely followed by the other Itachi.

Waiting outside was Haku and six horses, four of them were tied to the saddle of the one that Haku sat on. All the horses were a chestnut brown color with long black manes and tails.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Of course I can."

"Well then get on so we can leave already." Itachi pulled himself up by the horn of the saddle. Then Kuki flew over head and the horse started in a fast trot. They rode of in the direction of the village. A few hours later at a fast gallop the village's towering wall came in view in front of them. Haku yanked on the reins and the horses slowed to a slow walk as they approached the gate. The two guards on duty tensed up.

"What is your business here?" Kuki landed on her shoulder. She past the bird a paper the bird flew up and placed it in the guard's hands. He scanned the paper then stepped aside. Haku coxed the horses through the large gate. They rode through the streets to the school. At the side of the dirt road were three kids a girl who had vivid pink hair. Two boys stood on either side of her. On the right was a boy with black hair, black clothing, and his arms were wrapped in cloth with belts looped around it. The other boy had orange blonde hair and his hipper active attitude told Haku that this must be the knuckle head ninja with the nine tailed fox spirit within him. Then behind them was another ninja who had gray white hair but his youth was obvious he looked to be only thirty. All but one eye were covered in a navy blue cloth. She remembered were she had seen him. It was the same person who years earlier had got his butt whooped by her. She beamed at him and waved,

"Kakashi it has been a long time. And you must be Sasuke," addressing Itachi's little brother. He indeed looked a lot like Itachi though his hair was much shorter than Itachi's. It was something about long hair she had like.

"Yeah." he answered warily.

"I thought so, you look just like Itachi did when I first met him except his faces was redder from embracement." The younger Uchiha's face darkened.

"I'm nothing like him." he growled

"Maybe but you remind me of him." Now the boy was looking at her with hostility and Itachi looked like he would step between them. Haku turned to the young lady of the group. "And let's see you must be Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." The girl smiled and looked pleased with herself.

"And you must be Naruto, it is a pleasure to see you too." Haku toke a crouch and tapped the horse on the shoulder. It lowered down.

"Thanks lady, but tell you the truth you don't look like much of a princess to me." Haku raised her soar body up and before she could answer Sakura sapped,

"You idiot you don't say things like that." Haku chuckled light heartedly

"It is alright, I'm not technically a princess. It is a strange title so I understand this. Oh sorry I almost forgot this is my adopted brother's cousin Itachi and I am Haku." Kakashi leaned closer.

"Excuse me but would you mind removing your hood?" asked Kakashi. Haku reached up pulled the hood back to reveal her peach skin, blue eyes, and of course her cat like ears.

"Hello Kakashi remember me better by the ears." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were stunned.

"Not likely I will forget that. You never told me what that medicine was though."

"Of course not, then everyone would be looking for me. Before we go I have to make you special charms that will allow you to enter my home. Is there some place we can sit?" Kakashi lead Haku and his team into the building.

"Itachi stay with the horses. I'm not in any shape to go after them should they spook and run for it." He grit his teeth against the protest nodded his understanding. They went into a classroom and Haku sat down at a desk set a small medicine bag on the table in front of her. Then she waved for Naruto to come stand before her. "Don't be shy. I don't bite." Naruto strutted up.

"Lady I'm not afraid." She smiled.

"I need to do a reading on you. May I see your palm." Naruto lifted his left hand and Haku traced the lines. "Much sorrow and loneliness. However it will not consume you. You are already starting down the path that will lead you to great pain but even greater love. Hold fast to your dream." She went to her pouch and pulled out a large fang. "Wolf I think is best suited to you." She then pulled a small knife and carved a symbol on the surface of the tooth. Biting her thumb until it bled, she then smeared the blood inside the carving. Then pulled a length of string from her bag and tied it off. "Put it on." Naruto did as he was asked.

"Is this trinket really going to do anything?"

"Let us hope so." She laughed then turned to Sakura. Sakura sat down in front of her. Sakura offered her right hand. Haku traced her palm. "A flower that will bloom in hardship is a rare one indeed. You will be strong and have a heart befitting a dragon." Haku went to her bag and pulled a large claw. "Dragons hard to live up to but I think you'll manage." She repeated the process with this charm.

Sasuke stepped up and looked like he was brimming with questions that he was too prideful to ask. "For the young Uchiha, the tiger. Fierce and yet calm in everything it does." Haku pulled a tiger's claw. Lastly Kakashi. "I need not look at your palm." She pulled the talon of a hawk. "You be mindful with that eye of yours, and you aren't likely to be fooled." Now they were ready to go.

Haku limped to the tied up horses, cut them free, and tapped them on their backs. The lowered themselves. Then Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi mounted the horses. Haku pulled her hood back on her head and got back on her horse and tapped the neck and it rose. They left the village and rode off at a gallop. We should get going Orochimaru's ninja be coming and the horses get spooked easily."

"So Haku why did you disappear? All Itachi said was that you were gone and someone would pay." Kakashi asked

"I was taken by the ninja Orochimaru. There he asked me to hand over something called the spirit stone. I didn't have it so he forced me to make one and then imbedded it in my chest hoping my blood would make him immortal. It didn't. Lucky for me the real stone I gave to some else to protect them."

"Itachi, Sasuke's brother not yours right?" asked Sakura

"Yes."

"Lady why on earth would you protect him? He nearly killed his brother."

"I gave it to him before then." They rode swiftly making good time. After only an hour they were only a mile away from the house. When a shuriken flew toward Haku but Itachi's shuriken hit it forcing it to fly back into the bushes.

"Shee!" screamed Haku. The horses recognizing the code word began a full tilt gallop towards the manor. More knives hurled through the air at them. But almost as if a shield had come up the knives bounced backward. The large brick house was growing closer every second finally a what seemed to be the last second yanked on the reins. The horses skidded to a stop in the front of the house.


	15. Explanation

Chapter 15

Explanation

"Where did that shield come?" asked Naruto

"Oh, I put that up years ago to protect my living family."

"You got to teach me that."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't have the spirit stone, and exactly just ask for it back."

"Oh." sighed Naruto

"Excuse me but you said you would answer questions when it was safer." Pointed out Sakura

"Yes I did, Itachi can you take the horses to the stable."

"I'm not a stable boy." he grunted. Haku smiled menacingly at him.

"Not yet." Itachi quickly admitted defeat, not liking the smile on her face. When he had left Haku brought Kakashi inside and had Isora show their guests where they would stay. She would be taking Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to a place called truth pool.

"Come we must hurry it up it will be getting dark soon." She led them outside, around the house, and through the garden. The three younger ninja watched as Haku approached a small pond only about five feet in diameter but the water so deep they couldn't see the bottom. Chakra seemed infused with the water making it a deep blue. Haku gently touched the water "We must be careful when asking the pool of truth for answers it can swallow your soul, even for the princess of nature this is dangerous."

"Who is the princess of nature?"

"Naruto you idiot. That would be the spirit Medeina."

"Yes, Sakura, but not just the spirit. It is said that the spirit picks someone with a pure heart and it dwells in them.

In one of purity,

Will dwell the spirit of bravery.

Guardians come to protect our mother,

But losses you will have to suffer.

Protect the greatest secret."

"That's beautiful but who are the guardians?" Asked Sakura

"Ah that is a good question. But I can't tell you."

"So what exactly do these guardians guard?'' asked Naruto.

"They guard the secret too immortality."

"And what can these guardians do?" asked Sasuke.

"They can call upon dragons, master the shield with no stone, even command the great spirit's children." She pulled her sword from under the long cloak. And stuck it in to the ground. "You must swear what you see you will never reveal to anyone. To do so you make a blood oath and the pool will bind you to that oath."

"Why?"

"It insures that you will not spread its secrets. Truth can be very dangerous."

"How can it ensure we don't tell?" Haku looked at Sasuke. He looked suspicious, but he did seem to believe her.

"I don't know. But it has worked before." She ran her hand up the blade. Smooth bright red blood coated that edge of the blade. Sakura reached out and slid a small cut into her hand followed by Sasuke and Naruto. When three things of blood flowed as one the sword gave off a flash of light and the blood vanished. And the cuts healed with no proof that it was ever there. A large wooden door appeared over the water. On it was a snake and engraved on that were the words lies and confusion.

"What dose it mean?" asked Sakura

"Past this door you will find truth." Said Sasuke

"Correct." complimented Haku. Pulling the sword from the earth and placing it back in its sheath. She wove hand signs then placed her open palms on the edge of the door. It creaked open and a shimmer of blue light spread out across the surface of the water. Haku's figure was silhouetted against the blue shimmer. Haku went to sit on the other side of the pool. They wearily inspected the pool then finally sat down on the other side.

"Answer our question

Show all sides, possibilities, and emotion.

Pool of truth show us the light

Reveal the path of the right." The water lurched and rose in the air and flattened into a bluish mirror. "Ask what it is you wish to know." Sakura stepped cautiously up to the mirror.

"Can it tell us the future?" Haku nodded wordlessly

"Be careful, the future has many possibilities. Ask and only you and I will see." Sakura reached out and touched the surface. Haku felt the fake stone's poison spread as she held Sakura's soul in place. She had kept this information from them, because more than anything she wanted to be able to reconcile Itachi and Sasuke.

_What is my future? Will my love be returned? _Haku held her breath The pool played a movie. It showed Sakura much older with a young girl, clearly her daughter. Then it shifted showing Sakura's body broken in the ruined rumble of Konoha. Sakura gasped and stepped back. Naruto caught her before she could trip and fall into him.

"Sakura? What did you see?" Sakura opened her mouth but no sound came out. A look of horror crossed her face.

"It can't be true." She looked to Haku.

"I warned you. But the future is not set in stone. You were shown two possible outcomes to your questions. Cling to that hope." Sasuke stepped up to the mirror.

_Why was my family murdered?_ Like a film it showed a picture of a girl only six; dashing through the trees running from four men throwing knives at her. She turned on a dime ripped a sword from her belt and sliced the men in half. It showed the same girl walking up to Haku's house. A little boy ran up to her and hugged her. Then it showed a glittering blue stone. The scene changed to the village of Konoha. There the girl; Haku, a boy that Sasuke recognized as Itachi were talking about where they would train. It changed again to show all of the good times Haku and Itachi had, both of them growing stronger and closer. Then it showed Haku who looked like she was dead in the mud at Itachi's feet. Men were standing around the two of. Sasuke could clearly hear what Haku had said to Itachi before she was hauled away. He saw the conversation Itachi over heard, speaking to his mother. Then they saw scenes of great horror. Haku was basically fighting for her life, the many horrors she endured. A sickly yellow stone infused with flesh and the resulting blood that made a man more powerful, but also poisoned him. He also saw how Haku escaped and Itachi saving her. Then the water stopped. Haku gasped in pain as the stone in her chest started to grow hot. She pulled Sasuke's soul out of the well of information and the water fell back in the pool.

"What the hell." Gasped Sasuke. Haku rose on shaky legs. Sakura moved around to help her as the door over the pond slammed shut and vanished.

"Do you understand why I defended Itachi." Asked Haku as she let her sleeves fall back down her arms.

"No, I don't." answered Sasuke bitterly

"Tell me honestly what your thoughts were when you first saw my ears and tail?" the three of them looked away and a guilty silence fell. She had thought so. Most people couldn't help but think she was a monster or just weird. Haku and Sakura were stepping around the pool when needles exploded up out of the water. Ripping her from its scabbard, Haku tried to use it to protect Sakura, but the younger girl shoved Haku out of the way and jumped out of the way. She cried out in pain as needles bit deep into the soft flesh of her thigh. Sasuke and Naruto used kunai to deflect the projectiles. Ninja burst from the pond and went straight for Haku.

"Sound ninja." Yelled Sakura. She recognized the head bands from the first part of the chunin selection exam. These were the ones participating in the actual exam though. Most of them seemed much older.

"Orochimaru's dogs." The ninja closed in around Haku cutting her off from the others. If she didn't act soon they would take out Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, and Itachi and Isora would come. Risking exposure for Itachi. Haku opened her mouth and let out a blood chilling howl. The men, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all clapped their hands over their ears to block out the horrific roar. The water began of the small pond began to stir. Beneath the blue surface of the pond was a glint like light on a mirror. Then a wall of water exploded up as an all white dragon erupted from the depths. Its blue green hair shown in the sun but not as much as its' wingless scaly body did. The razor sharp claws and fangs would scare a brave man.

"What isss your wisssh my lady." It hissed as it floated above the pond's blue surface.

"Enemy ninja of the sound."

"Yesss my lady." The dragon turned its hungry eyes on its prey. "I will take sssuch pleasssure in it." The dragon made quick bloody work of the ninja. It settled on the ground around the bodies. Several of the house's residents were peaking out their windows to stare at the dragon in the garden. Itachi, Isora, and Kakashi came running out.

Haku handed helped Sakura to stand and gave her to Kakashi.

"Take her to one of the medical rooms, one of the doctors should be able to fix this." Kakashi nodded and took Sakura back inside.

"What, what happened?" Asked Naruto sitting up.

"Haku was being a fool when she used the howl to call Nangie the water dragon. What were you thinking Haku?" The dragon in question seemed to take no offence by this it merely looked at Haku like she was waiting for something.

"I had no choice, Isora." he grunted. Haku seemed to be somewhere else when she said this for her voices was soft and drifting, sweat dotted her brows. Haku gestured to the bodies around her. "Take them as tribute Nangie." The dragon hissed.

"That isssss not enough Haku." Nangie eyed Naruto like she might bite him.

"My blood is poisoned Nangie. You will have to wait until I am cured." The dragon shrugged.

"I can wait." Nangie pulled some muck from her main and tossed it to Haku. Haku brushed away the mud to reveal a skin pouch sealed against water. "One of them dropped that in the lake. Maybe it will be of assistance to you." Haku unsealed the leather pouch and pulled the scroll out. She scanned the first few lines before carefully slipping it back into the case and handing it off to her brother.

"It's the diary we were looking for."

"But how did they know?" Haku shrugged carelessly before turning back to Nangie.

"Can you watch the entrance to the truth pool. I was foolish to have forgotten it could negate the barrier."

"Dependssss."

"Anyone who enters is fair game." The dragon smiled a toothy grin before gathering up the dead and dragging them back down into the depths of the pool.

"Well at least we know how they were getting in." Haku then slumped into a dead faint. Itachi caught her and pulled her up into his arms.

"What happened to her?" asked Naruto

"You foolish boy! She was poisoned! Every time she uses her Chakra it spreads and weakens her. It was foolish for her to try so hard to protect you and your friends." Itachi stood looking down on his bother. "You all were supposed to protect her.

"How could you be so hard on her?"

"Butt out, it is none of your business." Isora watched the confrontation with open curiosity.

"It becomes our business when were assigned to protect her." Sasuke added softly, he felt suspicious of the man Haku had called her brother's cousin. He looked like Isora, but that wouldn't be hard to fake, his Sharingan eye could probably tell. He thought back to what the pool had showed him. His brother had clearly brought Haku here, but this man couldn't be his brother. That he was sure he sense. And yet,

"And what a fine job you and your friends did she wasn't even suppos1e to use Chakra but because she had to protect you and your little friends"

"Itachi, that is enough, if you have a problem with what I do come to me not anyone else. I can make my own decisions." Itachi looked at her in shock.

"Haku-." It looked like fire burned in her eyes.

"Don't you, Haku me!" Itachi took a deep calming breath. This woman was nuts.

"I'm sorry." Her whole demeanor softened immediately. Haku twisted around to look at her brother.

"Is dinner ready?" He nodded. "Good, I haven't eaten in a while." She turned to Itachi and said, "Chauffeur to the dining hall." Itachi snorted and walked off towards the dining hall carrying Haku. He muttered so only she could hear him.

"I should drop you on your butt and make you walk." She smiled sweetly at him.

"But this is more fun." he laughed. Once inside Isora lead everyone to the dining hall and saw Sakura had was able to walk on her wounded leg.

"Sakura! You're okay." Yelled Naruto. He ran toward her and Kakashi as they came in. Team seven enjoyed a meal with not only Haku, Isora and Itachi, but many other residence, including a group of small kids who wanted Naruto to come play a game with them and show them his ninja tricks. Food was passed around and everyone seemed to be enjoying the peace while it lasted. Itachi tried not to notice Haku touching the stone in her chest. Sweat was coming down her face again. He hoped it wasn't the start of another transformation.


	16. Poison Spreads

Chapter 16

Poison Spreads

Once everyone was sitting and talking Haku slipped away. She limped out to the open field. When Haku was sure she was far enough from the house she wrapped a shield over her. She made it so no one could come in and no one could leave. The fire in her chest was slowly spreading. Her skin was starting to turn green. Taking deep breaths to ease the pain she watched as the sun finally set. She could feel the thing working through her trying to gain control of her body. She smiled resigned to what might happened. The beast would be permanently trapped in this bubble. Hopefully Isora found a way to stop her before she died of starvation.

A sickly light pulsed from the wound where the stone was embedded. Half of Haku's body started to take on creature's form. Scales formed down her neck. A spike formed on her tail. Half her face pushed out into a wolf's muzzle. Yellow rotten teeth poked out from its mouth and saliva dripped to the ground. Haku fought tooth and nail to retain her control over her mind. She was able to halt the spread so it looked like she had been bisected and a half a monster had been fused. She had to crouch so as not to fall over. The beast's red eye looked around, it's gaze filled with the lust to kill and the need for power.

"So Haku are you ready to hand over the real stone?" it hissed

"Not even if my life depended on it." Spat Haku. It was strange speaking through only half her mouth.

"If you don't that is okay your knight will come to save you once your cries of pain ring through the nights air. How long do you think he will with hold the stone? After his blood runs cold to hear the person he loves so much howling in such pain day after day?"

"What makes you so sure he'll stay and listen?"

"Don't sell him out to be so short Haku." The thing chuckled. "He loves you dearly and he will do anything to stop all the pain you will get in here." Haku held her chin high. Poison pulsed through her veins sending shooting pain with it.

"Don't be so sure."

"He will be begging me to stop hurting you." Then the thing laughed. "But I'm not worried if he doesn't. There is another guardian here. Even if your knight can't be swayed the other will be all too easy." Haku felt fear twist in her gut. How had it known? She had suppressed the knowledge of the guardians in her own mind.

"He won't."

"Keep telling yourself that but power and revenge are powerful motivators." It cackled.

"I will not allow you." The creature toke one of its huge claws and stabbed it into her shoulder. She groaned with pain as it buried its dagger like claw a little deeper into her flesh.

"You have no choice. Now, scream or suffer in silence. They will sense your pain through that stone and they will come running. One to save his beloved, and the other because he has no choice." It laughed as Haku cringed in great pain. She had completely forgotten about the stone being able to sense her pain. The moon had only been up for a short time and she did not think she could last much longer.

"I will not scream. And if I die so be it. You will be trapped for all eternity."

"Oh but dear princess if you die before your time ends the other me will die with you. Animals will cut down humans. You wouldn't want that would you? Not that you can die while I am connected to you. The poison while hurting you is also sustaining you."

"I even you can't sustain us forever."

"You gave some of my poison to that man. As long as he lives, I can draw power from him." Haku felt her veins turn to ice. No, she thought. It stabbed her again, this time in the gut. Blood seeped through her clothes on to the large sword like claws.

"Maybe not out loud but you mind is screeching out for help. And look here comes our little heroes now." It jeered. Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came out of the building. Itachi knew it was nearly impossible to break the shield that surrounded Haku. But at least she still held control.

"Let her go!" yelled Naruto

"I will as soon as Itachi hands over the stone tonight." It spat.

"The stone could be anywhere. We can't find it in so soon." It laughed and shoved Haku's mind under its control. It looked at Sasuke.

"Haku lied to you. She is a foolish girl so in love she is protected the man who is with holding the cure. Itachi Uchiha, why don't you step out of the shadows." It hissed looking at Itachi. As it said Itachi's last name a light flashed and Itachi was transformed back into himself. Sasuke pulled a knife out and prepared to kill a murderer. Haku gained control for moment.

"Itachi don't give it the stone. It will -." Yelled Haku, but the creature regained a foot hold in the girl's mind.

"Silence!" screeched the creature. Making its grip break a rib or two. Haku pulled out Rasneh and stabbed it through the creature half of herself. It looked at her than began to laugh.

"I hope you don't think that this sword of your will get rid of me princess. After all part of me created it." It pushed its claws deeper into soft flesh, Haku felt her strength dwindling away. Mean while Sasuke had a voice came to him. It echoed around his brain filling him with power.

"Sasuke I'm sorry Haku hid Itachi. Whatever you do don't let your brother give up the stone. It will be a blood bath if that happens. You must fight along aside him just this once. I fear my Chakra fades you must call on Nagga the dragon of shadows if you wish to save everyone. Only her fire can burn the poison out of my system, even if only temporarily." The voice faded from him.

"Itachi I will kill you if you give that thing the stone." Then somehow the knowledge of how to summon Nagga came flooding into his mind. He gathered all his Chakra and strength. And a mind blowing, blood chilling scream came pouring from his moth. The booming voice could be heard for miles. For a dragon like Nagga it was as clear as a bell. The dragon spread its leathery wings. Stretched it long neck and a yawn came tumbling for its large fangs. It leaped into the warm night air. After a second it had traveled to the spot where it heard the call. It landed in front of the boy who called it. It hissed,

"What isss your wisssh?" Sasuke still recovering from the shock of seeing a dragon this close finally managed to say

"Help her." He yelled pointing to the creature that held Haku in a death grip. The black beast nodded. Taking its claws and it cracked the barrier like a fragile egg. The dragon took a deep breath and released blue black flames down the infected parts of Haku. The inferno burned away all that the creature was leaving only ash coating Haku's skin. The ash swirled together and forced itself down Haku's throat were it vanished back into the stone.

"Anything esssle?" the dragon asked. Itachi had moved a little closer to Haku. Sasuke saw his movement.

"Kill him." He said pointing a knife at Itachi. The dragon turned to Itachi. Haku was in front of the beast before it could kill. Her fingers still blood stained from her cuts became blood covered swords. The dragon held back; it was well aware that this was his ruler.

"Pirncesssss you wisssh sssomething esssle."

"Your job is done, I thank you, now leave."

"I'm sssorry for the missstake." It replied. It took to the sky and was gone. Haku's blood lose had become fatal, and caused her to fall unconscious in front of Itachi. He ripped off his cloak to make a tourniquet that bleeding temporally stop. He slipped medicine he carried down her throat, but it wasn't enough to wake her.


	17. Sakura Blooms

Chapter 17

Sakura blossoms

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled as he took a step toward his brother. The Sharingan was alight in his eyes as he looked from Haku to Itachi. Chakra began building in his hand. Chidori.

Sakura walked out in front of both her teammates, placing her body firmly in between them and Itachi. When she reached him she did not draw weapons or attack, she simply reached down and tried lifted Haku from Itachi's hands. He would have held onto Haku, but Sakura whispered so only he could hear,

"I will take her and make sure she is safe, and let the boys do what they feel fit to do." Itachi looked behind Sakura and relinquished his grasp on Haku.

"Sakura move." Came Sasuke's harsh voice from maybe an inch from her ear. She did not look back at her friend. Sakura walked back toward the house gently cradling Haku and trying to stem the flow of blood in her already weak body.

Itachi's hand drifted down to the small bag Haku had put down. Inside he knew there would be a letter, she was saying goodbye, again. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice the subtle movement. The Sharingan he noticed was still incomplete.

"Well at least we know why you weren't the best brother to Haku." These words oddly enough stung Itachi. Once in his hand he stood up and ran for the house. Sasuke close behind him. Sasuke was about to follow but Megami pounced on him from behind. She growled fiercely at him, her teeth only inches from his exposed neck. Sasuke didn't dare move.

"I know you want to get him for what he did. Believe me I would like nothing more than to beat that boy with a heated rod. But Haku said she knew a punishment that would precise deeper than any sword could. But for now we wait to see what is to come."

"But."

"Enough is a enough." Growled the newly angered wolf. Megami never liked when people talked back to her and she found that generally what Haku asked of them was never unreasonable. If Haku asked for anything it was only rarely asked. "And further more he is out of range if you try to leave these grounds a shield will keep you in, I suspect."

"Why is she protecting him still?" The chakra that had been forming into the Chidori finally fizzled out and Megami let the boy up. He glared at her but she only looked the way Itachi had gone. Naruto hedged around to Sasuke.

"If I knew that believe I wouldn't have second thoughts about not letting you go after Itachi. But I am sure she has her reasons."Megami turned and walked back toward the house, "Come, I want to check on Haku." They walked to the infirmary.

When the wolf was far enough ahead of them Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "I had a clone follow him." Sasuke looked to his teammate and struggled to conceal his shock. He had thought Naruto had just been standing there like an idiot.

"You were able to get passed the barrier?" Naruto nodded.

"Though only my clone was, my real body wouldn't have been able to." Sasuke grunted.

"Your clone will just follow him right?" Naruto nodded again. But Sasuke didn't think it would be long before Itachi realized he was being followed. They would need to get out of here soon if they had any hope of catching Itachi.

They followed Megami to one of the hospital rooms where Haku was laid out on a bed. different tubes and machines were hooked up to her body. Blood was being pumped into her body through one arm while sickly black stuff was being drawn from her body by Isora. Haku was still unstable but she would recover when time permitted it.

"How long do you think she will be like this?" asked Sasuke. Isora looked at the young Uchiha boy and guessed what he was thinking.

"Who knows but one thing's for sure she would beat me with a wet staff if I let you go after your brother. Besides your job is to protect Haku not hunt a criminal."

"Why does she protect him? He is the reason she is like this." Sasuke was fuming at Haku laying limp in her hospital bed.

"Sasuke, I take it Haku showed you the murder of her parents."

"Yes, and don't you mean your parents too?" Isora shook his head no.

"No, they weren't my birth parents, but they were just as kind to me. My parents past away when I was a year old. They asked if Haku's parents watch over me. And since they were good friends they did not refuse. They were just as kind as Haku. But when Haku first met Itachi they had fun and he helped her get over the sadness the loss of her parents. Without him, who knows what may have happened, Haku may have killed herself because she couldn't handle all the pain. But having Itachi around was like having her mom and dad back in a way. That is why she protects him so much, that is why she cares so much. She would never forgive herself if harm fell on him or you for that matter. And nothing in the world would make her turn on you. Because she knows you are so dead set n fighting your brother she will not allow you to leave. She cares too much."

"How is anyone able to care so much for someone so evil?"

"Evil? Your brother is not evil. When the people that he works with threaten Haku he stood by her. He spent ten years looking for Haku hoping she was still alive. And he was rewarded for his effort. He found her, and he brought her here to be healed. I'm sorry to say someone with evil never shows remorse and Itachi showed plenty of for what he had done." Isora stopped and saw Sasuke about to argue further, "however that does not excuse his actions and I defend him only because that is what my sister would have done." Sasuke closed his mouth he saw no reason to continue trying to point out his brothers flaws.

"But you didn't answer my question. How is she able to care so much?"

"Did you listen to anything she told you? In one of purity well dwells the spirit of bravery. Purity doesn't mean you always do the right thing. It means you do what your heart tells you even when you're head and everyone else tell you something different. But it also means you know when to listen and when to fight."

"Well that makes since." Naruto walked into the room

"Hey have you seen Sakura? When she came in she disappeared I haven't seen her anywhere."

"She'll show up when she needs to sleep." Assured Sasuke not partially concerned either way.

"Alright well you need to be going to bed. I can see by the way you are struggling to stand you both are much too tried. Don't worry about Sakura I'm sure she already asleep." The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Isora chuckled to himself as they left, neither of them thought Sakura was very strong, but how wrong they were.

When Naruto was walking to his room he past Sakura's room. He was still worried so he creped to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke in a shushed voice.

"I was just checking to see if what that Isora guy said was true. He didn't sound convinced of what he said. So I thought if I made sure she was there I could reassure myself she was fine." Sputtered Naruto what he said wasn't lying but it wasn't the full truth either.

"And per say she is in there she will ring your neck if she is awake, you guys will end up waking up the whole house."

"I know that but better safe than sorry right." Sasuke stopped to consider this point then he shook his head in a way that said 'okay but don't say I didn't warn you' manner. But when he pushed the door open, Sakura wasn't there. Her bed was perfectly made; her stuff was sitting next to the quilt bed. And her bag of weapons which she normally laid on the night stand was gone. Naruto stunned look clued Sasuke in on the fact something wasn't the way it should be. So he pulled himself from the leaning position that he held against the wall and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Come look for yourself." Naruto turned to his team mate. The worried look that covered every inch of his friend's face clued in on something was far worse than expected Sasuke run into the room, and looked around. They searched frantically for their friend but she was nowhere to be seen. When they ran down the stairs they almost ran into Kakashi.

"Calm down you two. He saw the worried look on their faces, what is the matter?"

"Sakura is missing." Panted Naruto Kakashi looked confused, but then a look of understanding covered his face.

"Oh, I hadn't realized?" Kakashi laughed. Confused looks were the two boy's answers.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Sasuke

"You should know, she told you when she woke up from the bite that if you two didn't see her for a while not worry she was going to go train. Then at dinner she told you Naruto." Both of them looked at the floor a mixture of guilt and shame on their faces.

"You two could take a lesson from her." Sasuke looked absolutely horrified by the thought and was about to make an angry retort when Kakashi added, "you thought of only revenge and killing him and that all of Haku's injuries were from him. You both completely forgot your mission. To protect the girl. Had it been someone who actually wanted Haku dead they would have killed her. While Sakura being smart and rash she took the person you were supposed to be protecting out of harm's way. She did not bother to point out that you two that she you could have ended up killing her had your attacks been started. You need to start acting like a team, you cannot forget your mission and just go charging off."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"I know you are planning to go after your brother, do not bother the Anbu were called in to track him." Sasuke clenched his fist then Naruto gasped. His clone was probably dead now.

"Did she say when she would come back in?" asked Naruto

"No, but I wouldn't go looking for her. Chances are she taking her anger out on the tiger who promised to help her. I'm not trying to make you feel bad I'm just saying what Sakura's too kind to say. She holds you two in high respect that is probably why she puts up with you two treating her like she needs to be protected always. Just try and keep that in mind for the future."

"We're really that bad?" asked Naruto.

"Ask her when she comes back in, not me." The two boys headed back up the stairs. Once they were at the top they looked at one another.

"Man, Sakura have every right to kill us." Moaned Naruto, Sasuke snorted, he wasn't sure how much he believed what Kakashi said.

"You may be correct, but if what your teacher said is true than she is also someone who will forgive you two." Isora voices echoed from the open library door. The two boys walked in to see Isora sitting at a desk reading the scroll the white dragon had given Haku.

"What do you know?" demanded Naruto. "Your sister control dragons." Isora laughed.

"It wasn't always so." When Naruto and Sasuke looked at him confused looked he sighed and asked, "Don't you think that maybe there was a point when I wouldn't even let Haku do anything dangerous? The year she had come back from the forest she had been attacked by men that were sent to take her away. So I told her she wasn't to go outside, and that because she cared about my opinion, so she agreed. And after a while I forgot that it had been me that told her not to go outside. And I started treating her like she was helpless and couldn't do anything. Finally after putting up with it for so long she was mad because I wouldn't let her help me. We exchanged nasty words and told her she was weak. She ran outside but not before telling me. But I being a fool said she would never because she never would because she was afraid of going outside. After saying that to her face she was red with enough anger to bring this house down if she had wanted to. But she ran outside and began knocking down large trees instead. Her parents told me of how I had tried too hard to protect her and when they told me this her father left but her mother stayed."

"She told me Haku cared so much about what I believed she did not care what restrictions I forced on her. But once I crossed the line and mistook respect for me and fear of outside or weakness, she became angry with me. Now come with me I think you should see something." He closed the scroll and then weaved through the shelves to a stair case. They followed him down to the first floor library. Then he brought them to a window. Once they looked out them thoughts on how weak Sakura were completely changed forever. The tiger was throwing trees full sized trees at Sakura. She was in turn splitting them in half with little to no effort.

"Now if you ask me that is a strong girl, and quick learner, Tsunade was a little bit faster, but not everyone can be that quick." The look of spite that filled her eye and made her seem cold and heartless. But Sasuke and Naruto knew this was far from true. If anything they had been the heartless ones who had made someone very strong feel weak and unneeded. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met they had looks of astonishment on them. Then the loud banging noises had stopped and they felt Sakura's glare fall on them. They looked out the window and she was gone. They looked toward where Isora had been standing but he had already slipped back up stairs. The unmistakable feeling of Sakura glaring at them was still there.

"Sasuke I think she's still angry what do you think?"

"So you feel it too?"

"Yeah." They fled the library hoping Sakura wasn't mad enough to track them down and try to kill them. They went to sleep that night on edge it was three more days until the celebration day was to begin. And the next two days they didn't see Sakura at all. Sasuke went to the infirmary and sat for a while. When Haku woke from her sleep.


	18. A Lesson and a Gift

Chapter 18

A Lesson and a Gift

"So you're still alive?" asked Sasuke. Haku stretched and yawned. She rolled her shoulders and tested the strength in her limbs trying to get a feel for her injuries.

"Don't sound so disappointed. If I die you fail your mission, you lose money, and Konoha loses the friendship of the greatest medical school in the world. Not to mention the premature death of me means nature could go extremely out of whack. Which would eventually bring about the death of the human race." she was pretty cheerful for a person who had nearly died twice in the span of less than a week.

"You're human." Sasuke pointed out. Haku tilted her head at him and asked,

"Your point?"

"Won't you die?"

"Yes?"

"Won't everything else then die too?" Haku shook her head no.

"Everything has a time or a place to die. I have to chose someone to inherit the power. Well I choose a family. Then when I die it will fall to that person's child, grandchild, or even great grandchild. So on and so forth." Haku looked around then threw off her covers and slipped out of her bed. "How long have I been asleep by the way?" grudgingly Sasuke answered,

"This would be the third day." Haku grabbed her cloak off her chair and found her belt and sword underneath it. She carefully strapped it to her waist adjusting the sword so it wouldn't knock against her knees. Then she peeked out her room.

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"He was called away to assist somewhere."

"Good, walk with me Sasuke." He looked at her very suspicious of her motives. Would she try and plead for him not to go after his brother, he wondered. No, there was something in her eyes, whatever she wished to speak about it wasn't his brother. He nodded and followed her out the garden.

Dozens of times they were stopped by the residence of the house. Haku talked with each, calling them by name, inquiring about their families or work, even answering questions they had. Slowly Sasuke began to relax in her company. She was a strange woman he thought to himself, but why bother remembering all these names. If he missed his guess, Haku was by far the most powerful of them all. Furthermore none of them were her actual blood family. Haku finally seemed to notice his stare after helping a young child climb down from one of the trees of the garden.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?"

"Isora said you haven't been home in a long time, he also said you family was dead." Haku nodded not quite sure where this question was going.

"Correct."

"Why would you bother remembering all their names then?" Haku smiled.

"These people are my family. They are the reason I left, because protecting them was more important to me. I count every single person who lives under my roof my family. I even count those who have sacrificed for me; regardless as to whether it was simply food, or their lives, as family." Sasuke stopped where he was. Haku couldn't read the expression on his face but it was clear there was a great inner turmoil going on inside Sasuke. Haku waited for him to calm the inner storm before she listed every single member of his family that had died by Itachi's hand. First his mother and father, then aunt and uncle, slowly she named each Uchiha down to the most distant cousin that had lived. "I was Itachi's teacher, and because of it you suffered. I think it is only right, I arm you with some of the knowledge I armed your brother with."

"Really?" asked Sasuke skeptically, she was actually going to teach him things he could use against Itachi.

"Yes."The garden lead out to a small clearing lined in tall thick trees.

"Assume the ready stance." Sasuke shrugged off his confusion and jumped into the stance.

"Like this?" he asked

"Perfect." Chakra collected down into Haku's hand. Her fingers moved almost like she was weaving the chakra together. After only a few seconds there was a massive net made this fine silk like string. Haku threw it Sasuke and said, "Catch." Sasuke grabbed the fine looking threads and suddenly wished he hadn't. The chakra seemed to mix with natural oils of his skin and became a huge sticky mess. Haku walked around some of the trees throwing the strands up into the bows and wrapping them around the trunks until there was a giant web.

"This is spider silk. Your challenge is to figure out how to get out." Sasuke thrashed against the fine looking threads, but looks were very deceiving. They would give a little then stop and became like sticky steel. Of course the more he moved the more string stuck to him reducing his movement. He stopped and slowly reached down for one of his kunai knives. He tried sawing away at the web around his arm. At first he thought he was making progress, the knife sank into the threads, but Sasuke realized too late that the keen edge of the knife wasn't cutting. In the end it was swallowed up in the sticky fibers. He grunted in frustration and yelled,

"Well what do I have to do?"

"That is your job to figure out. But since you're stuck up there I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask you a few questions. First do you think Naruto is stronger than you?

"No." snapped Sasuke, but a flicker of doubt was there. Naruto had defeated several enemies he had not. Haku hid her knowing smile. She sat down and pulled a vile glowing blue liquid. Then she began forcing chakra into it. slowly the liquid darkened and crystallized.

"He is," Sasuke looked furious. "However, everything that he did that you couldn't, he did because he feared he would loses the people who treated him like he was a person and not a monster. He also did them because you managed to slow the person down. Your friend has a power very unlike chakra, he has the power of will that draws upon those he cares for. That is why he could do things and you can't. Further more you use hatred to fuel your attaches. That will give you power, make no mistake about that, but it is like using a double edged sword. It will eventually be your undoing."

"Is that all?"

"Basically, yes." Haku held up the vile and shook it. Inside where there had once been blue liquid was now a stark black stone. She popped off the top and held the stone in her hand for a long moment.

"But this doesn't solve my being stuck problem." Haku laughed outright at him.

"What are you talking about, you are already free." Sasuke looked down to see his body had been free, and the web laid coiled around his feet. He hadn't even noticed it.

"But how?"

"You stopped fighting and thought. Panic is your enemy, allow yourself to think over every possible outcome." Haku chuckled, "Even consider the impossible ones, best not to assume." she pulled out the cord that held her hair tied back and used it to tie around the stone. Then she tossed it to Sasuke. "Here, catch." Sasuke reached out to catch the stone then remembered what Haku had done earlier with the net. He let the stone sail passed him. Haku laughed some more. "No trick this time. It's a gift." Sauke went to retrieve it and found the stone was warm to the touch.

"What is it?"

"A gift silly. Keep it with you and remember without darkness there is no light and without light there is no darkness." The sun was sitting half covered by the land. What seemed to be out of nowhere Kuki flew into the clearing.

"Sasuke, I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Do care for Sakura?" Sasuke seemed to mull this question over for a long time.

"She is part of my team." he finally replied. Haku's eyes seemed faraway like she was glimpsing something in the distant future.

"I thought as much." Haku shook her head and seemingly was back in the present. "It seems I know someone who has taken a fancy to her." Something crossed over Sasuke's face before Haku could catch it, anger? There was a pause then a figure came through the thin line of trees. Sakura emerged from the shadows.

"Naruto said you would be here, it's-." it became obvious that she was in pain. Her breathing was not normal, both of her legs were shaking, and her eyes seemed as though they couldn't focus on anything. The next moment she succumb to the pain. She swayed then toppled over. Sasuke had noticed she wasn't in great shape and when she leaned over and began to fall he ran to her and caught her.

"Sakura? Sakura? wake up!" Haku noticed he looked well and truly frightened, he glanced around looking for some unseen attacker.

"Calm down kid you will only make the problem worse if you keep shaking her like that." Warned Kuki from her perch.

"Don't worry Sasuke she will not die. If anything she just has just been working too hard." to the bid Haku asked, "Kuki how long has Sakura been training with Kasai?"

"Since you've been asleep, three days nonstop with no break to eat, drink, sleep, or anything." Haku's eyebrows flew up. She knew that Sakura was determined but not enough to go this long without water. "Sasuke sit her up quickly she is beyond critical." He sat his friend up to see Haku almost shove a vile of liquid down her throat, rip it out, and put her hand over her mouth. Sakura tried to cough it out but Haku's grip was firm. Sasuke felt her whole body tense up as she tried to spit up the liquid.

"Sasuke hold her firm." Screeched Kuki. He tightened his grip on Sakura's arms. She was fighting to spit it out. Finally she went limp.

"Sakura? Sakura!" He yelled and shuck her again.

"Stop, don't shake her you, or will make her spit the medicine up if you keep shaking her." Sasuke noticed the color slightly returning to her pale face.

"What did you do? How did you?"

"Sasuke, Sakura to be brought inside, now. A human can only survive three days without water she has gone exactly that many days with no water, food, or sleep. That is hard to do. Not to mention she was going through Kasai's training. What she did is a feet no one I know can do let lone make all way here from the house after doing that." When she reached down to pick up Sakura. Sasuke stopped her and said,

"I will bring her back." Haku nodded and stood up, closely followed by Sasuke with Sakura whose arm was draped around the back of his neck. He carried her back to house. When they got back Naruto started yelling.

"Sakura, Sakura, are you okay? Is she okay? Will she be alright? Will she live? The wounds weren't fatal or anything?"

"No, Naruto. Sakura will be just fine. She just needs some rest, peace, and quiet. So calm down I promise she will be alright by tomorrow." Haku replied solemnly.

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto, Haku is also a doctor, do as she says." Snapped Sasuke

"Oh right. Sorry about that I was just worried even though Kakashi told us not to worry too much about her."

"Speaking of which where he is Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"He left had to go back to the village for some other thing to do." Answered Naruto. Sasuke answered with a simple nod. Naruto left the room to go practice some breathing exercises Kakashi had taught him the other day. Sasuke on the other hand stayed put. He said it was part of the mission, that someone needed to stay by Haku to make sure nothing happened to her, but Haku thought there might be another reason. So she deliberately went out of her way to stay in Sakura's room.

"Something is troubling you Sasuke. What would that be?" her face was one of great concern. Sasuke sighed then finally confessed.

"Naruto and I could have ended up killing you if Itachi was someone else. That if Sakura wasn't thinking straight who knows what would have happened to you."

"I don't think you have worry too much about that. Besides her vital signs are returning to normal pretty fast. She has already regained most of her strength and just needs to sleep. You two can always apologize to her when she wakes." Sasuke made a sour face at this comment then went to leave. He paused at the door and said,

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me a chance to help you." Sasuke's confusion was as plain as day. He took one last look at his sleeping comrade then left the room to go to bed. Naruto took the first watch following Haku. Not long after Haku too went to bed, with Naruto standing guard outside.


	19. The Cure

Chapter 19

The Cure

Isora returned the next morning. He came flying through the house, dancing past the few residents that were awake at the time. Dashing up stairs he swung around the corner and nearly collided with Sasuke, who was standing guard outside Haku's room. Isora cleared his throat.

"Pardon me." he knocked on the door. There was a yawn before Haku's muted voice answered from behind the door.

"Come in." Isora pushed open the door and flopped down in the chair next to Haku's bed. He took a moment to catch his breath. Haku noted the scroll he clutched in one hand and asked, "What's got you so worked up?" Isora held up the scroll a half smile on his face.

"I found it! I found it." he panted, "A cure for the poison and a way to destroy the fake." Haku blinked as if his words didn't quite click at first. Then a slow smile spread across her face.

"That's wonderful.-" She paused and bit her lip as something very important occurred to her , "Something like this has to come at a price. What is the price?" Sasuke watched Isora's face from his post by the door. The older boy looked not guilty, but deeply concerned. Isora passed the scroll to his sister who opened the worn animal skin scroll. Haku's eyes scanned the words. Briefly there was a flicker of relief in her eyes.

"Three of Medina's children should be able to force you into an animated state. Their chakra will crush the stone and purge your body of the poison. In theory it should also revitalize you." Haku's eyes scanned father down and Sasuke could have sworn Haku swallowed. Fear flickered briefly in her eyes. Haku finished,

"However I run the risk of crystallizing, essentially becoming a spirit stone. " Her hands trembled.

"It could just be-"

"No." Haku clenched her fist. "I've seen her. I thought she was just a much larger carved version of my stone. The Medina's first stone. But that wasn't the case, she was the Medina's first host. It's no wonder I felt a connection."

"At least you aren't on fire." Haku snorted a laugh.

"Thank you Isora. Always looking on the bright side."

"But that's not your only concern." Haku nodded.

"Where would I even find one of Medina's children. Most of them were sealed up long ago, those that weren't keep to themselves and I don't think I could command them much less convince them to help." Isora scanned the scroll one more time.

"On the positive side you don't need a direct descendent, just a greater one." Haku perked up at that.

"Lady Katsuyu, and Lord Gamabunta would help. I don't think the hawk lord would. He can be very prideful."

"That leaves-"

"Manda." Haku narrowed her eyes and practically spat the name. Haku had admitted she didn't hate the snake lord. He hadn't always been such a prick. But the last few times she had spoken to him he had left a sour taste in her mouth. "That prick." Isora restrained the urge to laugh. Haku took a deep calming breath before sighing and scrubbing her hands across her eyes. "I can probably get him to help. But I'll need the Medina's help for that. But he rarely does things for free."

"Aren't they bound to offer you aid as the Medina's host." Haku made a hand gesture that meant yes and no.

"In theory they are, in practice they can refuse. There was nothing binding other than the word of the previous generation. They could easily say they made no such promise and leave me out to dry." Isora nodded.

"There is one more thing." Haku hung her head, of course there was more. "Because you will be summoning them you won't be able to put up a barrier. It will interfere with the summoning." Haku ran a hand through her thick hair in agitation.

"Which means I have to bring team seven along with me to protect me while I am performing the ritual." Sasuke watched Haku process everything before asking very slowly, "How long will I be comatose?" Isora shrugged.

"The earliest it hints is half a year, but it could last up to five years. Once you get past the five year mark you begin the process of crystallization." Haku nodded wordlessly. Her whole body seemed to slump forward. For the first time since Sasuke had met Haku, he saw her struggle. She was afraid. White knuckles were all he could see of her fists, which were balled up in her sheets.

"I suppose there is no plan B?" The hopeful note in her voice was almost painful. Isora actually winced.

"I can look, bu-."

"Please check. I'll make my decision tonight." Isora nodded. When he got up from his chair he hugged his sister. Then he left the room. Sasuke felt an ache in his chest as he watched Haku lift her head to gaze out the window. He fingered the stone she had given him. Her fear, he realized was what he was feeling, fear and an almost insurmountable despair. She was crying, whether she shed tears or not, her soul was crying out. She wanted none of this. The stone around his neck became heavy, as if it were a large brick dragging him down.

"You won't die." The words whispered out and surprised him. Haku turned from the window to look at him, giving him a half hearted smile. The stone lightened.

"Thank you, but you are mistaken. I do not fear death. Death simply another path we all must follow. What I fear is leaving things undone." _and people alone._ The unsaid words floated between them until Sasuke looked away from Haku. She turned to the window. "Your friend Sakura, is awake. Send her in please. I'd like to speak with her." At that moment Sakura and Naruto's voices came up the stairs. Soon they were both standing just outside the door. To Sakura he said,

"Haku wants to speak to you." Sakura blinked looking confused, but peaked into Haku's room.

"Come in, and shut the door behind you." Sakura did as she was told. When the door clicked shut, Naruto sunk up to the door and pressed an ear to it.

"What do you hear." Naruto squinted in concentration then griped.

"Nothing." Sasuke snorted at him like he was an idiot.

"How is that possible?" He walked to the door and pressed his ear against it, but there was nothing. Something gave him the chills, the stone he realized was growing hot and chakra flared briefly in the room. A moment later a stunned looking Sakura opened the door, causing both boys to stumble back. Sakura walked past them in a daze and Haku looked relieved, like heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Both boys looked questioningly at Haku.

"She is fine." she assured them. Then to Sasuke she added, "I told you, someone I know really fancies your friend and asked favor of her."

"What was the favor?" Naruto piped up. Sasuke also looked to Haku curiously.

"To preserve the future." Haku followed after Sakura without any further explanation. "I think breakfast is being served." Haku called back to them. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks before following after Haku.

Breakfast was a small affair today. Everyone must have been shaken by the previous attacks. Sasuke and Naruto kept shooting glances towards Sakura, who still seemed kind of dazed, but was slowly returning to normal. Haku on the other hand seemed a little withdrawn. She still talked with the people and ate with them, but with less energy. When breakfast was done they followed Haku out to the garden. They spent the rest of the day watching her perform slow graceful movements meant to stretch and revitalize her. All the while they could see Isora scrambling around the library from the windows. Slowly the day wore on until dusk fell.


	20. Summoning and Sleep

Chapter 20

Summoning and Sleep

Isora came out to the garden where Haku was showing team seven the different movements. He waited for her to notice him. She had them go through a set of motions before she turned to look at her brother.

"Nothing?" Isora looked down at the ground. He didn't want to see the resigned look in his sister's eyes.

"I'm sorr-."

"You tried, that is more than enough for me." Haku sighed and ran a hand through her thick hair. A bird screeched from a tree nearby. Everyone looked to see Kuki. The falcon flapped her wings, took flight, and landed on Haku's shoulder. "Looks like we go tomorrow then."

"Like it or not I am coming with you. Got it." A weary smile spread on Haku's face. It would be nice to have Kuki's company she thought to herself. She gently ruffled the bird's crown feathers and got a sharp nip on the ear as payment. Haku sighed to herself. Team seven nodded their encouragement to her and followed quietly as she went back inside.

The next morning Haku decided to leave her black cloak behind. However, she still wore a black ribbon around her forehead. She had never removed it while in their company. What the mysterious cloth hid was a complete mystery to them. Sakura knew, Haku had explained and even showed her. The older girl had given her a piece of herself and told her she would always be welcome in the manor. Sakura was worried, but she understood there was nothing she could do. What would happen, would happen; regardless she prayed for a good end. One where she would not have to worry about taking Haku's place.

They set out a little after dawn. Kuki flew ahead of them and circled around the area, watching for any pursuers. Oddly enough there was no one. Maybe the sound ninja had given up, Sakura discarded that thought quickly. No, they were out there, they were just waiting. But for what? After walking for several hours they came to the edge of a large clearing. Haku dropped the bag she had slung over her shoulders and began to dig around inside it.

"You four stay here no matter what happens. Even under pain of death stay there until Kuki tells you to." Haku turned to go then on second thought added, "When this is all over and I'm returned safety home, you will be paid by my brother and sent home." She turned toward Kuki and nodded. The bird took what she was asking seriously and said,

"Haku are you sure you want to do this?" Haku paused, and choosing her words ever so carefully said,

"Orochimaru is strong and even with the power I have, if I planned to take him out now it would end in my death. I refuse to leave this land in death by his hand. Furthermore, if I wait any longer I run the risk of the false stone gaining power and going looking for the stone. It would have much the same effect if I died. While it assured me I couldn't die as long as it was connected to me, I'm not exactly going to take it's word for it. As there is no other solution and I am running out of time whether I want to or not does not matter." She turned away from her dear friend and she took the bag and walked into the mile wide clearing.

First she pulled what looked like a spray can. Then she began to paint a thousand foot by thousand foot triangle in white paint. For the bottom of the triangle she painted a giant circle that could easily fit Haku's house in it. Next she drew another circle several feet smaller inside of the circle. Then form seven different points in the smaller circle she connected all seven points in the center of circle with seven lines. She stopped and placed a candle on each of the seven points and then walked to the outer ring and placed four candles equally spaced from each other on the cardinal points. She walked back to the triangle and sat down on its point. Haku focused all her Chakra to the painted lines. Like rivers of light the Chakra flowed across the lines. Lighting each one of the candles as it past under them. As soon as the Chakra had fully covered the paint there was an ear splitting bang. A large cloud of smoke filled the clearing, and has it slowly lifted three figures emerged. Each could easily be bigger than a three story building. One was a snake, another was a frog, and yet another was a slug. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared in awe at the creatures, and in fear for Haku's life.

Then they sensed the presence of the sound ninja. Kuki snarled,

"Time to go to work. Split up and don't let them anywhere near Haku." Team seven nodded and split up to pick off their opponents. Back in the clearing a loud, deep voice of the snake asked,

"Who dares summon me? And here of all places?" They all much the same as she remembered. Manda, a huge snake, a dark purple color, with horns going off the back of his head, and thick black stripes wrapping around his body. The slug, Katsuyu, stood to the right of Manda was a bright white color with a blue stripes running the length of her body like a ribbon. On the left was Gamabunta. A brick brown color, with blood red markings all over his body, much like war paint.

"I did. Have a problem with that?"

"You punk. I'll squash you like a bug for such rudeness." Manda hissed. Haku simply laughed at the snakes threats.

"I summoned you three at the same time. If my knowledge is correct that hasn't been done in a little over a hundred years has it Gamabunta?" The frog pulled out a huge pipe and blew on it seemed to take this information in and nodded,

"So what. And if I did believe it, and that is a pretty big if, kid what would you want with us?" all the creatures stared down on Haku. Who burst into laughter. To the surprise of giant creatures towering over her.

"You still don't do you?" The snake jerked its head back as if the insult had a physical attack.

"You crossed the line kid." The toad pointed out. "And we aren't going to protect you from Manda when you are the one asking for it." Haku laughed and this time she reached into her bag and produced a flute. Haku quickly silenced her laughter and began to play. The music seemed to make all wild life rejoice in laughter, song or dance of their own kind. The wind sang as it flew around the creatures. The grass and trees swayed to the melody of the song. Haku's song was known to all creatures' great and small. So when the creatures heard the song's life giving melody they knew their queen was in their presences. Manda grudgingly bowed his head in honor of the queen. Haku stopped playing and put the flute and stared at the three creatures taking in their stunned faces. Before reciting a promise the Medeina herself had made to them.

"In years to come a human shall summon you. If she does, you are to offer her aid, as she will be my vessel." The snake gulped. He remembered those words so clearly he had no doubt this was his queen.

"Forgive me your majesty we had forgotten what the stories had told. And we doubted -." He didn't finish the sentence, knowing that to do so could bring the wrath of Medina. The Gamabunta and Katsuyu inclined their heads respectfully. Haku gave the creatures a funny look before saying,

"Oh, I am human alright and this human has gone through enough but it is not enough to save what is dear to me and you three are going to help no matter the cost to me is." She explained about the stone, how it was poisoning her and what she wanted them to do. None of them showed any signs of what they were thinking. When she was finished the creatures exchanged worried looks.

"Then you know the risks and are willing to take them?" inquired the Katsuyu. Haku nodded. Gamabunta put a hand down on the earth and Haku jumped on it. She was left to their eye level and the toad spoke first

"I Gamabunta of toads"

"I Katsuyu of slugs"

"I Manda of snakes" then all three spoke as one.

"Grant you my power." Chakra swirled like a hurricane absorbed by Haku's small body. It felt like a flaming river was flowing over her skin. Power thrummed through her veins and pushed up under her skin. Wave after wave poured over her. Haku was only vaguely aware of the sounds of battle going on around her. Her body felt as if it was being pushed out in every directions, but she stayed intact. She couldn't last much longer. Then the Chakra finally absorbed into her, and she struggled to stand, but she managed to say.

"Thank you. You may leave." The toad set her on the ground gently and then took one last sorrowful glance at her before dissipating into smoke with the other two. Haku fell to the ground pain over whelming her. Just as her eyes were about to shut she caught site of a figure in the trees just to the right of her, but she couldn't tell who it was when her eyes shut. Only that her heart fluttered a little. Itachi? In the distance far off to her left she could hear footsteps and then voices.

"Haku are you okay? Wake up."

"Naruto, she will be fine all her systems are normal from what I see." Haku felt Kuki's wing pass over her, the cool feeling of healing chakra seeped into her overheated skin.

"Fine? She is dying and you call that fine?" yelled Naruto

"That is enough!" screeched Kuki as she grew larger. "Sasuke-" But Haku slipped into oblivion before she could hear what Kuki asked Sasuke to do.

Kuki scooped up Haku in her talons and took to flight after she had grown to a huge size. Team seven ran behind Kuki as she flew straight to the house. Isora was waiting for them at the door with Kasai at his side. Isora took his sister from Kuki and left the falcon to talk with the tiger. He didn't even notice Sasuke had followed him until he finally looked up from his work.

"Time may change,

Grass will wither,

Flowers will fade,

But I never will.

She promised that to me before she went to teach your brother and I never forgot her words and neither did she. So if she made a promise to you, you can bet she will keep it." Sasuke bowed his head and remembered what the wolf said about punishing Itachi.

"Yes, she did," Isora went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a pouch of money. He tossed it to Sasuke who looked inside and was surprised to see the amount in it. Sasuke was silent for a moment then said, "She protected us when we were supposed to protect her." Isora burst out laughing, which in Sasuke's opinion was not the best way to react.

"Yeah, she has a habit of that, but she has devoted her life to protecting those who are considered family. Besides you guys need to cover your expenses some how."

"Aren't you worried we'll steal this and you'll get fined?" Isora snorted

"You guys don't strike me as those kind of people." Sasuke glanced at the bag and shrugged putting it into his bag.

"Is Haku any danger?" Isora shook his head no.

"Orochimaru has no use of her like this. I think he will turn and look elsewhere for power." At that moment the curse mark on Sasuke's neck flared slightly. He grunted and put a hand over it. Isora raised his eyebrows at the younger boy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Isora looked like he was going to say more but Naruto burst into the room a little bit later.

"Sasuke we are leaving soon."

"Coming." Sasuke yelled back

"Sasuke wait." Isora command. He walked over to a desk where a long ash colored black box. He picked it up and brought over to Sasuke and opened it for him. Inside was a beautiful handmade sword. It was white with a thin black stripe going around it. "This is for you. Just don't let your friends know about it, okay?"

"What? Why?" Sasuke sputtered.

"What, you didn't think that Haku wasn't going to try to make amends in only one way did you? She forged the sword for you a couple years ago. She made it when she teaching Itachi. Wielding it is a different matter entirely though. You should be able to run chakra through it. I never figured out how, maybe you will" Isora placed the sword in Sasuke's hands

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank her." He said gesturing down toward his sleeping sister.

"Thank you Haku." a faint voice echoed in Sasuke's head,

"Your are welcome, and good luck on your journey you will need it." Sasuke jumped at the words. Haku's lips hadn't moved and he knew he heard her voice.

"Did she just speak?"

"No, why?"

"I heard her or at least I thought I did." Isora glanced down at his sister then shrugged.

"My sister is very strange, and strange things tend to happen to the people around her. Sasuke looked down at the artwork of a sword he held in his hand, he unsheathed it and etched in a cursive writing down the blade were the words

_The guardian's sword is a promise to protect all who are innocent._ Then the words vanished from and the steel looked as though they had never been. He sheathed the sword wordlessly and packed it into his bag.

Team seven said their good byes; Kakashi managed to reappear before they were done. Then the whole team left.


	21. Team Seven Breaks

Chapter 21

Team Seven Breaks

Sakura followed behind her team thinking idly back to Haku. Kakashi noticed the far off look in her eyes and asked,

"Everything alright Sakura?"

"Hmm, yeah." Naruto piped up and asked,

"So where were you Master Kakashi?"

"Yeah, it' not like you to leave during a mission." Sasuke added. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a bashful kind of way.

"Something came up back at home, I trusted you guys would be alright while I was away. It seems like I shouldn't have worried at all." The rest of the trip was done in silence, but Kakashi's disappearance was worrisome. She didn't think he was lying about going home, however she did wonder why he wouldn't tell them. She pushed those thoughts away and focused on watching the forest for signs of enemy movement.

It seemed that the sound truly weren't that interested in them. The rest of the trip was fairly peaceful with little to no problems along the way. Once they were home Sasuke and Kakashi went off to train together. She had wanted to ask Kakashi about the mark on Sasuke's neck, but it would have to wait now. Naruto, it seemed, was also busy training for the third part of the exam. He vanished only after asking her out for ramen, which she had flat out refused. Sakura sighed, boys.

Before she knew it the final part of the exam was here. She walked to the arena and prayed Sasuke and Naruto would do well. There was already a crowd of people pushing and shoving trying to get in. Sakura waited patiently and only hit one guy who had tried to use the confusion to grab her butt. It had been a knee jerk reaction. Pivot on one foot and use the force of the other foot to clip just the person just right. His head snapped around and he impacted into the wall for a knock out. She checked to make sure she didn't kill him. He was still breathing, and at that point a medical nin had showed up. So she left the man in the medic's capable hands.

By the time she got up to the stands they were packed.

"Sakura!" she turned at the sound of her name to find Ino waving at her. "Come sit here." She grudgingly went to sit with her rival. After much fanfare the first contest began. Naruto against Neji. Sakura heard people whisper that Naruto would lose and she snorted. If Naruto lost, he going to give Neji a run for his money. Even with that thought she sat on the edge of her seat as the match progressed. Each blow he received her heart stuttered. Then came the final blow, Neji whirled around and Naruto swung at him. There was a huge explosion that sent both boys flying. Smoke and dust bellowed out in a cloud. When it cleared Neji staggered to his feet. Slowly he made his way to Naruto. He said something that Sakura could hear. Then suddenly the ground exploded out beneath Neji. Naruto launched himself up and punched Neji sending him flying. Neji couldn't get back up.

"Naruto is the winner." The clapping started first then all out cheering and congratulations were yelled out. Sakura looked around at the people who not so long ago looked at Naruto with distain were applauding him. She felt a sense of pride for him. He had certainly grown. Another thing Haku had been right about.

Sasuke's match was postponed. Nervously she glanced at one of the gates. Master Kakashi was with him, he would be alright, she told herself. But that did not settle the unease she felt. Shikamaru's battle went by, but she wasn't paying attention. Her fears were starting to get to her. The proctor was about to call Sasuke's match forfeit when both Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the center of the arena. She let out a sigh of relief. In a matter of minutes Sasuke's match begun. He was fast. As fast as Lee.

Sakura glanced Lee out of the corner of her eye. He was as enthralled by Sasuke's match as everyone else, but something about his demeanor was different. As if there was a large stone pressing down on his shoulders. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but at that moment Master Kakashi appeared.

"Master Kakashi!"

"Yo! Sorry, we must have worried you." Sakura felt a flare of anger but it died almost as quickly as it came.

"No, that's alright." She watched as Sasuke circled the sand ninja.

"Master Kakashi, about the bruise on Sasuke's neck?" She looked back towards her teacher afraid of what he might say.

"It is fine." The relief was pliable. Sakura turned back the match to watch as Sasuke raced towards Gaara. The next thing Sakura knew Naruto and Shikamaru were stumbling towards them. Naruto was babbling about Sasuke being in danger, and "that guy" not being normal. It took all of a few seconds for Kakashi to reassure Naruto that Sasuke would be fine. They turned back to the match to see Gaara had formed a ball of sand around himself. A strange eye floated above the sand sphere. Sasuke ran full tilt at it ad was nearly impaled on sand spikes that sprouted forth. He retreated up a wall.

Sakura watched in awe as her teammate gathered chakra in the palm of his hand. The chirping of Chidori started. Then he was flying down the wall and launching himself at the sphere. Sakura held her breath as lightning met sand in a grand bang. Then silence.

After only a few moments the silence was rent by a scream. Gaara's scream. Sasuke winced and pulled away. But something reached after him. Whatever it was, it vanished before Sakura could identify it. But it sent a chill down her spine.

Sakura was so caught up in the battle that she didn't even notice the feathers falling around her. Genjutsu. She clapped her hands together and whispered,

"Release." She looked back down at the battle in time to see Gaara being carried away by his teammates and Sasuke following them. Then a man brandishing a knife filled her vision. She dropped down and just barely missed being killed. The next moment he went flying as Master Kakashi's fist connected too his face. She would have to thank him for that.

"Sakura go wake Naruto, and Shikamaru. You will have a mission." She didn't ask. She didn't want to know. Crawling all the way to Naruto she released the Genjutsu on him. He woke with his usual enthusiasm that nearly got both of them killed on a stray throwing knife. After shoving him down and telling him to stay down for a moment she went to Shikamaru. The other boy twitched and Sakura almost screamed right then and there. She pinched him viciously.

"Get up you lazy ass." Shikamaru yelped and sat up, glaring at her.

"Alright." Kakashi told them. "Your mission will be to stop Sasuke. Don't engage the enemy unless you have no other option." They nodded wordlessly. "Get going." The three scampered away. Shikamaru picked up Sasuke's trail. He pointed it out to Sakura and Naruto. A quick glance at Naruto revealed he was nodding but not understanding a signal word. She made a mental note to go over this with him again when they weren't in mortal peril.

They had only been traveling a few minutes when Shikamaru looked over his shoulder the way they had come.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We are being followed, and they are gaining."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru glanced longingly at the sky before sighing.

"One of us has to set up an ambush." Sakura gasped. She understood right away that whoever went would likely be out matched and outnumbered. Those odds would most likely end in death for the person who went. She swallowed hard.

"Sakura, you continue tracking Sasuke. The idiot is likely to give himself away before he does any good, and you aren't likely to buy us more than a minute." Sakura felt both relief and offense at his words.

"Shikamaru-" he interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"What a drag." the he stopped and let the other two pass him. Sakura briefly wondered if her would just abandon them. Naruto seemed to guess where her thoughts had gone.

"He won't betray us." The confidence he said it with had her believing him. She turned back to the trail and followed it. Up ahead chakra was flaring. Sasuke, hang on, she thought. Her stomach twisted into knots as her unease grew.

Suddenly they were at the battle sight. Sasuke was lying limp on a branch and a monster was reaching out for him. Naruto surged past her and intercepted the attacker. His shadow clones sent the beast flying with a kick. Sakura landed next to Sasuke already checking for internal damage like Isora had taught her. It was bad.

She looked towards the monster and nearly cried it. How hadn't she noticed sooner? It was Gaara, the monster was actually Gaara covered in sand that formed strange appendages. She turned back to Sasuke and pulled out bandages to stop the bleeding.

"Sakura, run!" She looked up to see Gaara coming straight for her. No, not her. Sasuke. Fear and anger burned her mind like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her body moved of its own accord. A knife was in her hand and she stepped firmly in the monster's path. No harm would come to her friends.

"Outta the way!" A huge hand made up of sand impacted her chest. The air whooshed out of her lungs and darkness descended on her mind.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her. Everything inside her hurt. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and there was stabbing pain on her right side. A broken rib, she guessed.

"Thank you." she whispered before the blackness took her over. When she woke again it was to yelling. Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't understand the words, her head felt too fuzzy. But whatever it was they were bordering on violence, or at least Sasuke was. She could only make out the words "fight" and "roof". Something in her urged her to get up. Sakura was unsure where the energy came from but she groggily sat up and staggered out of her bed.

It was a struggle to get out of bed. Then she had to make her way up to the roof without any of the staff noticing her. By the time she reached the door she was exhausted and ready to just lie down in the stairwell. The fear in the back of her mind spurred her on and pushed the blackness away. She shakily reached for the door to open it. Using all of her weight she managed to pry the door open. Outside the sunlight blinded her. Rubbing her eyes she almost missed the glint of Chidori from one end of the roof and swirling chakra on the other side.

` Stop them, a terrified voice shrieked in her mind. Sakura stumbled forward forcing her aching body to run. They would come to no harm while she drew breath.

"Stop!" Sasuke's Chidori brushed the front of her skin and Naruto's attack skimmed down her back. Pain exploded through her body. Her heart felt like it would burst and liquid filled her lungs. Coughing she fell to her knees. Red was spattered on the ground i front of her. Blood. She looked around at her two teammates. Sasuke and Naruto had been thrown into the hospitals two rain reservoirs. They looked mostly unhurt. She sighed in relief and slumped forward into someone's arms only just barely hearing her name.


	22. Sasuke Leaves

Chapter 22

Sasuke Leaves

Sakura looked around. It was a lot of nothingness. All of nothing was various shades of grey that pulsed. Then floating pictures started to form. Glancing at them she saw memories. Her memories. Then like movies the pictures began to move. She walked on and watched a few of the memories pass by. Most of them were fairly recent. Every once in a while she would get a memory she didn't recognize. A lush tropical forest with fierce looking animals. Then a vast frozen valley with a small crystal blue pool in the center of it. Sakura was drawn to this memory in particular. She reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The image shrank and vanished with all the rest of the memories. Sakura's head snapped around to find the source the voice. Off to her right was a small table with a nice tea set sitting on. The chair closest to her was pulled out as if inviting her to sit. While the other chair seemed to hold a woman who was cloaked in shadow. "You touch one of those and you might get sucked in. Then you could be lost in them." Sakura glanced around at the empty grey space and warily approached the speaker.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know where I am, would you." The woman picked up her tea cup and sipped it delicately.

"Where are you, or where is your body? Because those are two very different stories." goose bumps skated down Sakura's skin. Was she dead? The woman chuckled and set her cup down on its saucer. It was only then that Sakura noticed the woman's hand change. At first it was a long slender hand of a woman, then it changed to the talons of a falcon, next a bear's massive paws.

"Am I dead?"

"Heavens no. I admit you came close. Certainly wasn't what I had in mind, but if it works it works. Now for where you are, I guess you could say we are in your head. Your body is currently in the hospital."

"We? Who exactly are you and why are you in my head?" The woman chuckled and gestured a giant cat's paw for her to sit.

"One thing at a time, you should really try this tea by the way, it is delicious." Sakura slid uncertainly into the chair and tried to study the woman. She realized the other woman's whole body was shifting shape at different times. Claws, feathers, scales, fangs, fur, teeth, skin, hide, spines, quills, gills, grass, flowers, bark, hair, fins, tails, mussels, paws, fingers, wings, and so many other things that it was starting to make Sakura sick. She glanced down into her tea cup and sipped it. The tea had a fruity yet floral taste that was both tasty and settling.

"Who I am is an excellent question, sadly for you though who I am is irrelevant. I am here because I want to be." Sakura caught sight of a cat like tail swishing back and forth behind the woman and couldn't help but wonder if this woman favored the form because she was most like them.

"Are you here to help or hurt me?"

"Will you believe my answer?" the woman retorted.

"Yes." The answer slipped out before Sakura could stop it, but she recognized the truth of them. The woman smiled, or Sakura imaged she did.

"Most of the time I'm here for neither. However there may be a vested interest in keeping you alive." Sakura thought about the strange woman's words and asked almost tentatively.

"Are you a god?" The barked out laughter and nearly spilled her tea.

"A god? Now that is an interesting question. I'm not sure that's quite right. I am a creator. One of many." She smiled, and this time Sakura saw rows upon rows of sharp teeth, like a shark. "But I'm the most powerful." the woman looked over shoulder as she was sipping her tea, which Sakura was surprised she could manage seen how her hand had turned into a brightly colored wing. Then as quickly as feathers spread they receded leaving behind a huge scaled hand.

"Can you stop doing that?" The woman withdrew into the shadows or maybe the shadows just grew thicker around her.

"My nature, is by nature fluid, always changing to reflect what I am."

"And what are you?"

"Old." Sakura sighed this was getting nowhere. The woman turned at a sound that Sakura couldn't hear. "Ah, that young man is back." She waved a fin and a picture started to form. It took her a moment to recognize herself. Bandages wrapped around her chest and a respirator was laid over her mouth and nose to assist her breathing. Tubes and cords were hooked to her body to supply fluids and monitor her body's condition.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the room. Who was she seeing this through. A hand moved into her sight and she saw Sasuke's arm bands. Was she seeing this through Sasuke?

"This should have never happen. I'm-" Another voice whispered,

"Hurry kid." Sakura didn't like the person who spoke. They gave her a very bad feeling.

"I'll meet you outside." The shadow in the corner moved out of Sasuke's line of sight. Sasuke made like he was going to reach for Sakura's hand but stopped. "I'm going Sakura. I'm going to get stronger. This won't happen again. Not to you, not her either. Itachi will pay for what he did." Fear swirled around Sakura. He was going to Orochimaru. She wouldn't let him go down that path.

No Sasuke! she yelled. Her hand twitched.

"Sasu-ke." The sound was whisper out of her dry lips. Pain exploded through her and her heart monitor started beeping rapdily.

"Sakura?" he slipped his hand over hers. Her fingers twitched and closed around his hand.

"I won't let- you." she rasped. Chakra surged in her hand and she held on to Sasuke's hand. He didn't struggle against her grip.

"I'm sorry what I did. Thank you." His hand blurred forward and Sakura felt him strike a pressure point and darkness swallowed her whole. Damn it.

"Don't worry." the woman's voice echoed around her. "You'll get him back I think."


	23. A Prediction Come True

Chapter 23

A Prediction Come True

Sakura woke and knew she hadn't been dreaming. Naruto sat on the edge of her bed looking dejected. Then and there he swore to being Sasuke back to them, to her. She nodded,

"We both will." Her recovery was quick, aided by Lady Tsunade. Sakura finally worked up the courage to ask the elder woman to take her on as her apprentice. She explained that she had met Kasai and briefly studied under the tiger. There was no way to guess what hokage was thinking, but she agreed.

Together master and student trained when both had the spare time. Often they made time. Sakura found her gift in medical ninjutsu. She swore she would not be weak again.

Naruto left to train with the Toad Sage. Sakura noticed whenever he or Naruto were mentioned her master's expression would change ever so slightly. As if she were remembering something funny. After several years Naruto returned and Sakura couldn't help but feel they had both grown. Team seven was reformed with two new editions. Yamato, a tall man with brown hair, generally he seemed kind of a push over, but once in a while he showed a scary side. Then there was Sai. A thin young man who was handsome but lacked a little in the fine art of socializing with others. Sakura had quickly set the boy right when he said something about Sasuke. Sai was still sporting a dark bruise. However he did keep such remarks to himself from that point on.

One day team Seven had off Sakura thought back to Haku. She turned to Naruto and asked,

"Naruto, do you remember the mission we had before the exam?" Naruto thought about it then asked,

"Haku and her brother?"

"Yeah."

"What about them?" she couldn't explain the strange feeling she suddenly had, but she knew she had to go visit the other girl.

"I want to visit them." Sai looked up from his book.

"Is she you're friend?" Sakura rubbed her arm, she didn't want to explain the relationship between her and Haku; she hadn't even told Naruto or Sasuke.

"Sorta."

"Then we should go." Sakura stared suspiciously at the smile on Sai's face. He held up his book. "It says to help make friends offer to do things they like." Sakura smacked her forehead. She had to remind herself that Sai was a little challenged in these areas. Together the three of them made their way to Isora's mansion. Sai looked around with wide eyes as they passed through the barrier. Sakura could feel it, the barrier thrummed almost as if greeting her. She smiled. Up the road was a small child. He was dressed in nice pants and a long shirt with a swirling pattern up the left side. He waved to them and ran to greet them.

Sakura wondered how it was that Sai was able to enter, last time Haku had made charms that had allowed them to pass.

_That child has been here before and is marked by this place._ Sakura shuddered. The woman from when she had been in the hospital rarely spoke to her.

"Hello, I'm Ibiki. What can we do for you?" Sakura bent down to the kid's level. He had slashing silver eyes and navy blue hair that fell half way down his back.

"We are here to see Isora and Haku." The boy made an O face then turned to go back to the house.

"I'll take you to them." The three of them followed the small child as he lead the way into the house. It took only a few moments for them to weave their way through the house. The young boy stopped outside a private hospital room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ibiki, sir, you and Haku have guests." There was a scuffing sound then Isora opened the door. He peered at Sakura and Naruto for a minute then he opened the door wider and smiled.

"Sakura, Naruto, it's good to see you guys again." He looked past them to Sai and added, "Good to see you too-"

"I go by Sai." Sai hurriedly supplied. Isora smiled.

"Well good to see you too Sai. Any friend of these two is a friend of ours." He gestured for them to come in. "I'm sure Haku would love some company other than me or Ibiki." They looked to the bed and saw Haku laying motionless. She was hooked up to several different machines, like Sakura had been after Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Sakura walked over to Haku's bed and asked,

"Do you mind?" Isora smiled gently at her.

"I don't think medical ninjutsu will work, but you can try." Sakura noticed the sorrow in Isora eyes. He believed he failed his sister. Sakura resisted the urge to reach out and comfort him. She was here for a reason. Gathering chakra in her hand it turned the air around that hand blue. Then she slowly passed her hand over Haku's body. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking for until she found the scar tissue over Haku's collar bone. The last little piece of the fake stone was vanishing. In a matter of minutes it would be gone. Sakura was about to tell Isora to come look at it when her hand skimmed Haku's skin. A blinding light filled the room and a nasty voice shrieked,

"No I won't die! Nev-." Then the voice and the light were gone. Haku twitched in her sleep. Isora ran to his sister's side,

"What happened?" Sakura looked into Haku's system, everything seemed fine. Then she noticed the last fragment had been completely destroyed. There was only a trace of its poison left and that too was fading quickly.

"I'm not sure, but Isora, Haku is going to get better! She's waking up." Isora turned and hugged Sakura. She was a little surprised by it and patted him on the back when she realized he was crying.

"Thank you so much, you and your family will always be welcome her. If you need anything just ask. Thank you so much for giving my sister back to us." Sakura was about to tell him she didn't do anything when the woman's voice came again.

_You saved her from crystallizing, she was about to start the process, but you disrupted it._ Sakura kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to frighten anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ibiki was watching her then the young boy turned and left. Why did she have a bad feeling?


	24. Sasuke?

Chapter 24

Sasuke?

Team seven stayed for a few more hours. Steadily Haku's vital signs began to improve. Once Isora was satisfied with Sakura's explanation the three heading back to the village. They had reached about the half way point when everything went silent. The sensation of eyes following them had them edgy.

"Did anyone else notice that kid Ibiki?" Sai asked mutely. No one said anything and Sai sighed. Suddenly there were three men standing around them. A gray haired boy held a spear and pointed it at Sakura. A purple haired man with deeply tanned skin flexed his muscles at Sai, and a tall man armed with a sword stood in front of Naruto. The one in front of Naruto had dragon tattoos that seemed to come alive on skin.

"We will be taking the girl." He told them.

"No w-!" Naruto yelled, but Sakura cut in,

"Why? I don't know you." The boy with the spear pointed in Sakura's face replied,

"Orochimaru wants you." Sakura smiled sweetly at the boy. The man with the tattoos swore, apparently they weren't supposed to advertise who they worked for.

"Good, because I've been looking for him too." She kicked out at the spear with enough force that the weapon should have snapped where he boot made contact. The weapon did however spin out of the boy's hands and over his head. He was smart enough not to take his eyes off Sakura. Dropping down he just barely rolled under her punch which would have been the end of him. His hands dropped to his waist and he drew out twin daggers. Young as he was, he was also fast and almost vicious; slashing at her and missing by only a hair's breath.

"Gin! We wan he alive, if you even scratch her she'll be dead." One of Naruto's clones tackled the man with tattoos. He hesitated and aimed an attack that Sakura saw would go wide. Then in the next moment she Sai step back into the dagger's path. The blade was poisoned and she knew she didn't have anything to treat the poison, but Sakura couldn't stop herself from moving. As he charged Sakura slammed into Sai with enough force to send him flying. The boy's dagger sliced through her shirt and cut into her side leaving a large gash. She gripped the gash in agony poison as the spread through her body. Pushing the pain away she grabbed his wrist and held him tight.

"Wolf's bite!" Chakra flared as she wove the signs one handed. Her face was instantly changed to a muzzle with razor sharp teeth. She bent forward toward him and ripped into his neck with her new found canine teeth. She only scratched through surface skin because he managed to jerk back. Sakura could feel her head getting heavy already. Soshe launched herself forward and closed her teeth and his and jerked with bone crunching power. Snapping his neck. The boy's body dropped lifelessly to ground with a sick thud.

Sakura staggered up and changed back to her normal self and wiped the blood from her mouth. She could feel herself growing faint and light headed. Naruto suddenly appeared right next to her. Apparently they had stopped the other two.

"Sakura are you alright?" she swayed then fell into his arms. "Sakura!" he yelled.

"Poison in my wounds. Got to get help." Her voice trailed off. A black figure emerged from the trees and ran toward them. Naruto held out a knife and pulled Sakura close to him.

"Who are you?" the hooded figure stopped and held up her hands to show they were empty.

"Naruto I'm here to help." she pulled off her hood and gold color hair was released from the hood and flew around the girls face. Her piercing blue eyes stared at Naruto.

"Princess, we didn't think you would be up so soon." He puts the knife away in his pouch, and asked "What's wrong with her?" Haku inspected the wound and is grim faced to what she sees.

"Kacara it a very deadly plant that eats away at your nerves and you only have a few hours of life ahead of you if you don't get the antidote fast. Kasai get over here now!" she yelled as Sakura slipped into total unconsciousness. Haku was a well known doctor but Kacara was rare, pretty much extinct. So unless they could find someone who had an antidote soon, Sakura was going to die. Haku swore as she reached for Medina's power. Don't you dare let this girl die, she told creature within her. There was no response from the spirit. Not that Haku actually expected one.

For now she had to get Sakura to a safe place and they were very close to her and Isora's home. Kasai slid from her hiding spot among the trees and ran over to Haku's side and asked,

"Who has done this?" The tiger could smell the poison a good ways away from the girl. And she knew that this poison was rare but deadly.

"Him." Haku said pointing to Gin's mangled body that lay not that far from her. "You are going to take these three to Isora and I am going to get the antidote." Kasai nodded and let Naruto mount her with Sakura in his arms. They disappeared into the trees.

Quickly she checked Gin's body. Surely they wouldn't have sent someone with this kind of poison after someone they wanted alive. Not without an antidote. Orochimaru was nuts, but not stupid. That thought made Haku pause and count the bodies. Three. This should have been a four man cell. Haku recognized the older two from her time in Orochimaru's prison. They weren't smart enough to lead, the kid was too new if he brought poison to this kind of mission. So where was the fourth?

Haku stared blankly to the west as Megami and Anubis slipped from their hiding spots and stood next to her.

"You senses him too don't you?" asked Megami, Haku nodded. It made sense, but she doubted he'd have known who the target was other than that they were female.

"Sasuke is straight that away only a mile or so." Judging by the smell that hung in the air he was just waiting for his friends to come back. All three took off in the direction of the smell. Just before a clearing Haku stopped.

"What is wrong?" asked Anubis, Haku held a hand up to both of the wolves and said,

"Stay." Both wolves gave worried looks but they did as they were told. Haku pulled her hood over her face and walked into the clearing. She could smell that Sasuke had been circling in the trees so she wouldn't be able to pin point him by smell alone. Her sharpened eye sight scanned the tree tops for even the slightest unnatural movement in the trees. Then the she saw it. A shadow in the trees moved opposed to the way that the branches would move. She pulled a throwing star out and threw it so fast that the only thing the target had time for was to pull a kunai knife out and block. Sending the throwing star shooting out of the tree tops and to the ground next to Haku's feet with a thud.

"You have an awfully good sight to be able to see that small of a movement. I wonder if you are human." The voice sounded as if this man might have been a snake but there was no slur of speech as only a snake would speak.

"Why don't you come down and find out, traitor." A boy slid from the branch that he hid on to the ground.

"You act like I would expect of Naruto but you stand and move like Sakura. But you are neither of them, so who are you?" Haku took a step to the opposite the way Sasuke stepped, making a circle. He pulled a sword from his belt.

"Put that away boy. You don't know what you're doing or who you're dealing with." Snapped Haku.

"Maybe not but you sure seem to know me."

"And you know me just you are too blind to recognize me." Haku's piercing blue eyes followed him as he circled her. Haku disappeared but repaired in the same spot with Sasuke's sword. Sasuke watched as she unsheathed it and inspected it. If he were a fool he would think she was distracted, but he knew better this person was far better than him.

"This is a nice sword Sasuke where did you steal it from. Because there is no way it is yours."

"Well it is." He snapped. Whoever this girl was she knew how to get under his skin like no one else had ever.

"Ha. The guardian's sword is a promise to protect those who are innocent. Yeah right a sword like that in the hand of a person who would send Gin out to kill Sakura I highly doubted it. You do know she lies on her death bed as we speak." she said the last part blandly even though her anger was rising to new heights.

"Lie! I never sent Gin after Sakura. Sakura is safe in the Leaf village."

"Well you care to explain why he was using Kacara poison to capture my heir?" Sasuke looked as if he had been socked in the gut.

"I'll kill him for this."

"You're a little late on that part. Sakura ripped out his throat, and snapped his neck, but either way he is dead."

"Damn him to hell."

"So do you want to help your friend or not? Because she has a small amount of life left after being poisoned with the Kacara plant nectar." Haku tossed him back the sword after sheathing it.

"So that was why I was missing some nectar from my lab." He pulled a bottle out of his leather pouch and tried to hand it to Haku. But she shook her head no.

"This is your fight. So fight and protect her like you promised me you would two years ago." Sasuke was confused

"Two years ago is a promise I don't remember." But the girl interjected.

"Well I can't say a real promise since I was out cold, but that sword I gave you and you promised." Sasuke could see the smirk forming on her face.

"No, no way on earth you were in a state of death and no one has ever woken from that. And an oracle said you would never."

"Orochimaru said that and you believed him, end of story. Come on, your friend is dying." Two wolves snuck from the bushes and stood next to Haku. They growled at Sasuke when he tried to pet them.

"Nice to see you guys too." Neither of them would speak and that seemed to be a letdown. Both the wolves had been his friends. Haku turned and ran toward the house with the wolves at her heels. Sasuke farther behind due to the fact he hadn't been prepared for the sudden run. But soon he was at Haku's pace. But he hit something hard and he bounced away

"Oh this isn't good."

"What the hell happened?"

"You plan to leave and go back to Orochimaru when you're done so the shield won't let you go on."

"How do you put it down?"

"We can't, you have to choose the right path in its opinion. In one hand you have the life of your friend in the other you have the power you can gain from Orochimaru. Might I add that the power isn't enough to complete the mission you have been on. If you walk away no guilt will follow if you stay and pass through you may save your friend. Chose wisely for each has a cost and you will pay dearly for each." Sasuke didn't even hesitate he unsheathed the guardian's sword and slammed it down on the shield. The shield never rose. It let him pass with no strings.

"My friends. I chose them nothing is worth losing them. Not even my brother."

"Wise choice." answered both wolves. They sprinted to the house and none other than Naruto stood waiting on the front porch.

"Well, look what the dogs dragged in, a traitor. Come to finish the job?" sneered Naruto.

"No, I'm here to help." Pleaded Sasuke he knew Naruto was going chew him out like no other, and he deserved every bit of it.

"Haku why the hell is he here?" Haku shot him a furious glance that made him back away.

"The shield let him pass so it means he is really here to help." Naruto looked like he didn't believe a word of it but he led them to the room where Sakura was going through painful spasms.

"Its eating her alive." Explained Naruto as Sakura started growing claws. And her whole body started shaking nonstop. "It is causing her to relive her most painful memories and one of them was when he left."

"So she is alive." Breathed Sasuke relieved.

"Oh she is alive, but not for much longer." spat Naruto. Haku threw him another angry and he left the room. Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out the vile and asked Haku for a syringe. She picked one off the table and handed it to him. He stuck the needle into the liquid and sucked up as much as the syringe could hold. Then he pushed the needle into Sakura's arm. The shaking stopped and she was still.

"No, no, no, no Sakura please no." Sasuke sank down into the chair next to her bed. Sasuke sobbed as he cried placing his head next to Sakura's side burrowing a hole into the blankets. A hand fell on his.

"Sasuke?" He looked up at Sakura's confused expression. "I wasn't planning on leaving just yet." Whispered Sakura. Sasuke sat up and hugged her. Her skin was still very pale but her wounds were stitching themselves back together.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Sakura seemed to understand his worry and nodded.

"But you didn't and as mad as Naruto is he is even happier to see you back." Naruto grunted and Sakura made a rude gesture at him.


	25. Consequences

Chapter 25

Consequences

"But no one is as happy as I. you are safe I am alive Naruto is okay what matters more than that?" Sasuke nodded. He knew she was right. Sai grunted from where he stood in the doorway.

"What does that make me?" Sakura looked at him with amusement. I took a hit meant for you. You are as much a part of team seven as Sasuke. For the first time Sasuke seemed to notice Sai. He made a face at Sai that could have been a snarl.

"My replacement." Sai didn't look fazed. He smiled.

"Just the one sent to fill the whole you ripped in a perfectly good team." However Sai kept his eyes averted from Sasuke's; remembering the last time he had taunted Sasuke. Haku peeked into the room,

"Take the testosterone level down a notch please, or I shall do so for you." Sakura tried hard not too laugh, but there was no stopping it after the surprised look on all three boys' faces. Her laughter seemed to remind them that they were all on the same side. Sasuke turned to Sakura when her laughter became coughing. Her eyes watered and until she was done coughing.

"That hurt."

"Don't you hate me too?"

"Who hates? But no, you made your dissension though I didn't and still don't agree with it; you also came back. Besides Naruto doesn't hate you. He just worried so much that when you didn't come back he thought you weren't going to stay this time. Right Naruto?" Sasuke turned toward the door and looked at his team mate who was leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

"Sort of." He muttered. Sasuke felt so grateful to both of them. He had thought they would both reject him after what he had done the last time they had met. What seemed to be out of nowhere Sakura threw her hand up and a claw sliced a deep cut into Sasuke's cheek. He didn't step aside even though he could have.

"Ah, what was that for?" He didn't bother to look at her. He knew very well that he deserved much more than that.

"I kind of surprised she didn't go deeper. Sasuke you have missed a lot. Sakura's got a temper to rival that of the fifth leader of our village and the skill and strength to match." Naruto laughed

"What made you come back?" asked Sakura hotly Sasuke could see no other way but the truth.

"I left because my weakness endangered you. Endangered a lot of people. I was so angry with my own weakness. So I went to the one person I didn't mind hurting. But because I did that I put you in harm's way again. I need to make that right. Since it seems Orochimaru is after you, so I am no longer allied with him." Sakura seemed to consider these facts then said,

"I will trust you if you can trust me?" Sasuke nodded and was about to add something really sappy but Haku spoke before the answer formed in his head.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I believe it is time that I held up my end of the deal with Sasuke."

"What deal?"

"Isora!" yelled Haku and her brother shuffled into the room saying,

"You don't need to shout I can still hear quite fine no thanks to you."

"It's time for the plan." Isora looked worried and started sputtering.

"Are you sure I mean you just woke are you adjusted to your knew strength and there."

"Isora worries can only consume a person and in this case I know it is time. I have put off Itachi's punishment for far too long. It is time that I right this wrong." Isora nodded and turned away.

"Make sure it is a clean cut or there will be no saving you." Isora warned. Haku motioned for Isora to follow her outside. They left the room and spoke in whispers,

"You could do it another time?"

"Isora you know very well why I can't."

"Please, I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

"I won't die you know I am far too strong for that, and besides I promise I will come back."

"I know, but-."

"Isora do you remember that one poem?"

"About love yeah."

"What is the second to last line?" Isora hesitated but said,

"Protected, but always protecting."

"So please let me do my job and you do yours." Isora nodded and they both walked back into the room. "How much longer until he gets here Isora?"

"Twenty minutes." Answered Isora unwillingly."

"Alright Sasuke come with me, I'm going to keep my promise and you have to play a part in it. You will be back with Sakura in no longer than an hour." Glancing at the other three. "You guys will also have a small part to play, just do as Isora asks." They left the house and headed for the woods.

"So what are you going to do?" Haku didn't look at him, she just said,

"It is not really what I am going to do but what you are going to do with my help. I am going to need you to keep a straight face with no emotions. Don't attack, just avoid. If Itachi asks where I am just tell him that he will see. I suppose you know how to left genjutsu by now."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Itachi's punishment?"

"You will see." She raced into the woods with Sasuke at her heels. They ran through the underbrush and into a clearing. "You must stand up there and you see where the grass does grow that is where the genjutsu will be. No matter what you may not show emotion until it is needed, you will know when that time has come." She sat down drawing her sword from its sheath and was gone. Sasuke jumped to the perch in the tree Haku had pointed to and he waited.

Itachi ran to the front door of Haku's home. Every month he would come visit his sleeping friend, and like every time he believed this time she would be awake. He strolled up to the front of the house to see the door swinging wildly. This caused instant worry and he ran up and into the house. He cautiously looked around to find that everything was a mess. Itachi worried that someone had gotten through the shield and attacked the house. His worries were soon realized when he found vines exploding out from a room. Haku's room. Naruto lay knocked out on the floor and Sakura past out on the hospital bed, another boy lay sprawled out with a scroll just out of reach and a pen in his hand.

"Itachi … you …. Must hurry. He … has taken… her." Rasped Isora. The younger man was pinned to the wall with a kunai knife. Blood flowed down his shirt. Itachi pulled a kunai knife out and gently slid Isora to the floor.

"Who?" Isora gasped in pain as his wound was jarred.

"Your brother… he said something about going too far when attacking his friends." He nodded at Sakura. "He took her." Itachi's eyes widened when he understood who had been taken. He raced from the house and followed a single pair of foot prints. Itachi followed that until he arrived in a clearing were instantly he saw Sasuke lounging in a tree.

"Well dear brother we meet again."

"Where is she Sasuke?" Demanded Itachi.

"What? Oh do you mean this?" he put his hands together and made a release sign then jumped from the tree and placed both hands on the outside of the circle. The ground shifted and slowly a figure appeared. It looked like Haku was sitting crossed legged. There was writing around her, symbols in red paint. Not unlike the summoning circle that she had used to summon the three greater beasts. Until Itachi noticed the lull to Haku's head. The lack of a rise or fall from her chest. Then he noticed the paint on Haku's finger tips. No, not paint, blood. Her wrists had been slit. The sword in her lap was clean of blood but it pulsed weakly. Itachi was no medical ninja but Haku had shown him basics. Blue chakra glowed around his hand.

"No." whispered Itachi. Sasuke was as afraid as his brother was. His mind screaming how stupid he was; he couldn't even keep the surprise off his face as his brother brushed past him. He watched as Itachi gently reached for Haku's wounds in a attempt to stop the life blood from flowing from her veins. An explosion forced Itachi away from Haku and the bloody symbols glowed with the chakra that had been stolen from Itachi. The wind slashed around them biting at their skin tell finally it stopped. Itachi and Sasuke opened there eyes to see three people other than themselves standing with them. One was Haku the other was Itachi and Sasuke's mother and father.

"Mom dad?" asked Sasuke

"Yes son." His mother promised. He ran to them and held them tight.

"Itachi come say hello to your parents." said Haku. Itachi looked down to see Haku's body which was still lying at her feet.

"Your-?"

"Dead?" Haku asked it and studied her body with curiosity and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Itachi come." His mother called. When he remained frozen in place she walked up and embraced him. Itachi stumbled back away from her touch was defiantly there and very real.

"Why did you do it mother?"

"Do what?" she asked looking concerned.

"You doomed Haku to torture and death!"

"I see, so she was right. We did not do that Itachi. But we take responsibility for not telling you sooner. And why would we what a girl dead when she would mean so much to both of our sons future. We couldn't have anyone to compare with her with keeping you two safe."

"Your mother has a point Itachi. It was never their fault, and besides I went on my own free will." Reminded Haku.

"Why would we dream of hurting a girl who would give her life to protect, guide, and save our sons?" asked his father.

"Now we don't have much time but we must go soon." said their mother.

"Go where?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke I am using what power I have left to bring and keep your parents here. But my life fades as we speak I don't have much time left."

"Wait you are still alive?" He looked down at her body and thought there to be no way she could survive the loss of blood, which now that he looked could see it pooling around her and in her lap.

"Yes, but not for long." Sasuke rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a vile. It had been in a compartment in the guardian's sword and the note said it could heal anything. He threw it to Itachi, who asked,

"What is it?"

"Very good medicine." Gently Itachi set the sword aside. Then poured the contents over Haku's wounds. Nothing happened.

"Itachi there is a way to see if I am still alive."

"What is it?"

"Grab the hilt of my sword." Itachi saw a faint glow from the sword and he reached out and touched it He jerked his hand away as soon as he touched it; it burned him.

"You didn't say it would hurt."

"You never asked, but it confirms that I am very much alive."

"So Haku is everything is as it should be?" asked the boy's father.

"Almost. These two must go back to the village and take their punishment for their crimes."

"What?" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey I don't have control over laws, but maybe I can help with punishment part."

"Alright." Snarled Sasuke. His parents faded away with that and Haku stepped back into her blood covered body. When a voice rang out.

"Stop right there." The man was standing in a tree with another man. Anbu. Ropes flung around both boys. Itachi and Sasuke had to fight the urge to resist. They felt Haku's reassurance through the stones they wore.

_Go quietly. _It told them.


	26. Home

Chapter 26

Homecoming

"What did you do to that girl?" asked the second man.

"Nothing." Said the newly appeared Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?" The first man asked.

"It is complicated. But neither of them lifted a finger to hurt her." He glanced at Sasuke and Itachi as if asking, you didn't right?

"Are you sure? And by the way, where is Sakura, I thought you and team seven were on a mission." Naruto nodded.

"We finished and Sakura was injured in a fight so I took her to a doctor." The men exchanged looks, but neither seemed sure whether or not to believe him. Both had been keeping their eyes averted from Itachi and Sasuke for fear of being caught in their Sharingan. But they finally shrugged.

"Alright we will have another ninja take care of her body."

"She isn't dead." they blinked,

"What?"

"Look." he pointed to Haku, who was in fact breathing.

"We will take her to a doctor then."

"No need her brother is a doctor and he is a whole lot closer than the village." smirked Naruto as he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a harsh whistle. Kasai emerged from the bushes seconds later standing protectively close to Haku and growling at the ninja. They shifted uneasily around the tiger and towards the two criminals.

"Hurt those two and you will be hurt." The tiger warned the two of them. She picked up Haku and flung her on her back, then stalked off into the forest with Naruto following behind her. When they were sure she was gone the first man said,

"Let's go you two." And they began the walk back with neither Itachi or Sasuke even so much as struggling. Haku woke up forty five minutes later. Her head was pounding and her wrists ached ferociously. At least the bleeding had stopped. Touching them gingerly she realized they had been bandages in clear bandaging. Isora's design she thought after a second.

"Haku, Itachi and Sasuke were taken, are you up to saving them?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." she snapped as she jumped from the bed.

"Alright let's move then." said Sakura. Sai was waiting passively just outside the room. The four of them were out of the house and in front was Anubis, Megami, and Kuki.

"Sakura you ride Megami, Naruto you ride Anubis, Kuki you fly ahead with Sai on your back." The hawk took off without another word.

"What about you?" asked Naruto

"What about me?" asked Haku

"Who are you going to ride?" a cloud of smoke flushed out from Haku's cloak and flew up around her. It was instantly blown away. A wolf stood in her place. It wasn't even an inch shorter than Naruto standing. Its jet black coat glistened in the now setting sun. It's tail however was exactly like Haku's tail; white with winding black stripes.

"Let's go." It yelled with Haku's voice. It sprinted toward the village at what seemed to be a bullet's pace. The two other wolves ran hard to keep up with their friend. But after ten minutes of hard running the open village gates came into view. Haku dashed past the guards leaving only dust in her wake. Weaving through the streets and houses until she came to the dungeons. Two more guards stood watching. Haku slipped through the bushes right beside the door and made in without a sound.

Haku pressed her nose to the ground until she found Itachi's scent. She followed it deep into the tunnels. She smiled when she saw guards patrolling the passageways. A whisper to some of the smaller residents in the dungeons had the guards moving out of her way. Finally she came to a thick metal door, using her teeth she turned the handle and slipped into the darkened room closing the door behind her. Haku stood on her hind legs and inspected the dimly lit room.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Demanded a female voice

"Hmm, it's awfully dark to be a sentencing room don't you think?" asked Haku. A small fire ball formed in her paw and she placed it in a torch; which sputtered to life and caused a whole row of torches to sputter to life with the first one. Haku gazed around the stone room. In the front of the chamber sat a woman who looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties. She wasn't slender, strong muscles made it impossible for her to be called slender. But with thin lips and gold eyes that watched Haku intently as she sat down next to the door she could very easily be stunning.

"Who are you?" the woman repeated

"Lady Tsunade so good to meet you in person. And forgive my manners I am Haku, I am Isora's elder sister, at your service." Haku made a small bow, which looked a little comical in her wolf body.

"You're the village leader's daughter who disappeared after your parent's murder. You were kidnapped I heard, but no ransom was ever sent. Isora was heart broken."

"The very one." Laughed Haku

"What is your business here, wolf?" asked Tsunade

"Oh, I assure you I am very much human, and my business is these two." She said gesturing to Itachi and Sasuke who were tied to the wall and blind folded. A thin layer of smoke whirled around Haku and the human girl stood where the wolf was moments ago. Haku was dressed in a white shirt and baggy black shorts with a bag tied to her waist. Her sword, Rasneh's thorn like hilt sticking out by her left hip. Her tail flicked behind her as it always did when she was feeling jumpy. And a black ribbon tied up on her forehead to hide her mark.

"Really so what have you come to say on their behave?" she asked curiously.

"I am willing to take Itachi off your hands, because it is obviously your prisons can't hold him. While my," she paused searching for the right words, " unusual talents can." Lady Tsunade didn't seem to sure but she was curios to how far this girl was going to go to help the two criminals out.

"And what of Sasuke?" Haku smiled and said,

"Your apprentice, was Kasai's student briefly when she was playing guard for my family a while back. I'm sure she is willing and capable of watching over him. She is in no danger with him she is positive of that." Tsunade was a little shocked about this new information and wasn't sure of this. She was one of Kasai's apprentices herself. The tiger was strong, and a wicked teacher and her apprentice was quite powerful and could easily watch over him. However she wasn't sure she trusted this girl enough to release Itachi to her.

"I will need proof that you can handle Itachi and that my apprentice said she would watch over the younger one."

"No problem." She leaned up against the wall and made several sharp taping noises. Then she stepped away from the door. Seconds later it swung open with great force slamming into the wall shaking the building to its core. Sakura stepped in before slamming it shut behind her. Sasuke was stunned she was here and that she was Tsunade's apprentice. But as he gaped at her she stared at the fifth hokage and asked,

"Yes my lady?" Tsunade scanned her face to see if there was anything to prove she wasn't Sakura, but there was nothing so the lady asked,

"Did you agree to watch this boy?" her eyes still searching for the slightest falter, but this was the real Sakura.

"Yes I did." She answered. Tsunade gave one last scan but there could be no doubt that this was Sakura.

"Alright, I trust you Sakura." She scribbled a note down on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. She took it and slipped it into her pocket. Then walked over to Sasuke and completely severed the ropes that bound him and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear as they left.

"Now what about Itachi?" Asked Tsunade

"What about him?" Replied Haku

"You still haven't given me a reason to release him into your care." She stated flatly.

"Oh, right, right, right." Haku paused for a moment in a mock thought when she stopped, she clapped her hands together and forced Chakra through her hands out toward Tsunade. It created her blue shield, and Haku said,

"I bet even you, Lady Tsunade, with all of your strength can't break that shield." Haku challenged.

"Alright." Whispered Tsunade as she started to hammer away at the shield. Haku sat down next to the wall and drifted off to sleep. Until a grand total of thirty five minutes past and Haku opened her left eye lazily to see Tsunade panting and she had stopped pounding at the shield. The shield could hold the Medina, a human had no chance of breaking it unless Haku was weak.

"So do you think I can handle Itachi?" Tsunade looked furious at her question.

"No." she panted. Haku rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well I will be glad to point out that Itachi has been free to walk out of here for the last thirty five minutes." Yawned Haku. Silence greeted this remark for a long time.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"With you behind the shield, me asleep, and only a handful of easily side tracked guards watching over this place he could have left anytime if he wanted." Haku waited for all this information to sink in to Tsunade's mind. She was gawking at the cut ropes and the criminal waiting there for her decision. Even the blindfold had slipped down his face revealing the young man's gray eyes.

"Alright. You are granted permission to take him. I just want to know one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Why do you try so hard to save someone like him?" this question seemed to be on everyone's mind Haku noticed. Haku thought about her answer choosing her words with great care.

"If Sakura was in his position you would be in mine correct?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"It has everything to do with this my lady. As you can see I am not a day older than Itachi is, but I was his teacher and from what I was always told his most trusted friend. Years ago, I made a promise to protect him; not just to him but to one other person. So here I am now keeping my promise. For all it's worth, which seems to be his freedom."

"So it is safe to assume my village has a great new ally?" Haku smiled,

"No, you have allies. I rule far more than you think and comprehend." The shield around Tsunade vanished and Itachi got up cautiously and walked over to Haku; pulling her gently off the floor and on to her feet.

"Well it seems criminals do have a soft side to them. I wonder where that came from?" asked Tsunade

"It came from being saved one too many times." he whispered Haku stepped outside the door.

"She would have to be an angel to save you from this kind of a mess. You are very lucky to have her." Itachi turned to look at Tsunade.

"I know." Once outside Itachi started coming to grips with what Haku had just done for him. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Megami, Anubis, Kasai, and Kuki were waiting for them.

"Kasai when did you get here?" asked Haku

"Twenty minutes ago. But now it's time to get to the lecturing. You two boys owe these girls your freedom, your lives, and more than likely your souls. Remember that or I will make you remember, and it will be painful lesson. I swear it."

"Believe me we aren't forgetting it any time soon." Promised Sasuke.

"Good." Smirked Anubis. Who had a hungry look on his face.

"Hey, stop tiring to scare them, they have been through enough already." scolded Sakura.

"More like not enough, if you and Haku are constantly pulling them out of the fire." Laughed Megami.

"I agree. You guys have had enough fun with teasing. For now." smirked Haku.

"Are you sure?" asked Kuki.

"Kuki." Haku warned as she continued to walk away. "Come on Itachi, you don't want angry people after you all the way back do you?" warned Haku.

Haku, Itachi, Megami, Kuki, Kasai, and Anubis made it back to the house but at a much slower pace. Isora was sitting on the porch waiting nervously for them. And as the turned into view of the house Isora yelled,

"Well you both made it."

"What, you thought she was going to leave me there?" Itachi yelled back.

"Well your odds weren't exactly in your favor." replied Isora.

"Tell me about." Isora laughed and then with the animals he went inside. Itachi tapped Haku on the shoulder and when she turned to look at him he kissed her. Life all around her seemed to amplify this moment. The wind made the leaves dance around them, the grass swayed, and the trees sang. Then when their lips parted Haku blushed.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." he looked at the blush that was spreading down her neck and added smugly, " I don't think I have ever seen you blush Haku."

It was night fall by the time lady Tsunade had sorted out all of Sasuke's papers. Sakura was escorting him home.

"Sorry I have to be the one to walk you home." She said as they neared his house.

"Why?"

"You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"You never liked the fact that I was on your team. At one point you said that I was the worst ninja in the world to Naruto. I suppose you never noticed that I was there." Sasuke was cursing himself for being so stupid. She heard every word, and he had only said it because Naruto wouldn't stop bugging him about his little crush on her and he had only said it to shut him up. Now he knew why Naruto was so happy. He had known Sakura was tailing him not necessarily where she was, so he planned it to ruin his chances. Not that his chance weren't already killed but he had to think of something and fast. But what? Then the idea came to him. He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her close and kissed her.

"You don't still think that do you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Of course not." Lady Tsunade happening to be walking by when the conversion had started and she watched how it ended. Tsunade watched as Sasuke entered his house and Sakura disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Well at least now I know why she was so willing to help Sasuke." She thought as she turned to walk away. But Sakura was standing in her way with a flushed red face. Lady Tsunade jumped,

"What is it Sakura?" she asked lackadaisically.

"I should ask you the same." she snapped little more harshly then she meant to sound.

"You like him a lot don't you?" asked Tsunade gently. Sakura's face turned from angry to guilty like a child caught in the act of lying.

"Yes." She nodded

"And from what Naruto has told me that cat girl is a good friend of Itachi's?"

"Yes as a matter fact I am." Answered Haku who had been sitting in the tree just out sight if you weren't looking up.

"Haku." gasped Sakura

"Hello Sakura. Do you mind if I have a word with Tsunade."

"No, I have to get home anyway." She turned and ran through the empty road. Haku waited until she was sure Sakura was gone and said,

"The birds say Orochimaru is furious that both the bothers had slipped from his grasp along with both of the Medina's hosts. The people who did this he says will die a most painful death. Every villager killed, and every ninja slain without mercy and immortally will be his."

"How do you know this?" asked Tsunade fearfully, Orochimaru had always given her the creeps.

"I told you. The birds." As if on cue four robins flew from the nearby trees to Haku's shoulder. Tsunade nodded and then asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Itachi?"

"No, there is a shield around my village, so he can't leave the village. And besides the people in my village are accustom to having him around so they do not fear him nor will he hurt them."

"Your people must be brave to allow him to live with them without fear."

"No, my people have a gift for seeing a person's soul. If he was evil they would throw him out, but they see him as a confused kid who made a really big mistake."

"So does this mean we are at war with Orochimaru and his ninja?"

"Yes." replied Tsunade after a moment of silence.


	27. Orochimaru's Plan

Chapter 27

Orochimaru's Plan

Kabuto listened carefully at the door. The crashing sounds and cursing had died down a few minutes ago, but caution never hurt. He had been conveniently busy elsewhere when news of the retrieval teams failure and Sasuke's betrayal had reached his master's ears. Though Kabuto wasn't surprised by either event he was a little upset about losing Ibiki. He had been a good spy, but it seemed Isora or Haku had lifted the jutsu on the boy. Kabuto wondered if the lone survivor from the retrieval team was still alive. He assumed not because he was the one who had delivered the news of his failure to Orochimaru in person. Kabuto sucked in a deep breath before standing up straighter and opening the door.

Inside tables had been up ended. Jars was broken and their contents spattered across the floor. Papers were strewn across the floor haphazardly. Ink was sliding down the wall where the ink well had been smashed. Valuable tools and delicate equipment were bent and crumpled against another wall. Kabuto groaned inwardly at the sight of them. Those were hard to come by. A mass was crumpled up against the wall by the door. It took him a moment to recognize the leader of the retrieval. He could only see one of the man's strange tattoos. Then he saw the claw marks in the dirt floor that sent a chill down his spine. The man had tried unsuccessfully to crawl away. How Orochimaru managed this damage without the use of his hands was actually scary. A wheezing cough distracted Kabuto from the body. Orochimaru was sitting on the floor next to his overturned throne.

Quickly Kabuto moved to the older man's side. In one swift yet oddly gentle motion he turned the chair right side up and helped Orochimaru to sit in it. The coughing fit continued for a moment but ended a few seconds later. There was a brief silence where no one seemed to even breath, then Orochimaru banged his bandaged fists against the armrests of his throne.

"Damnit!" he screamed inn a oddly raspy voice. "Immortality was within my grasp and it has slipped through my fingers again!" He continued to rant and rave and Kabuto went and sorted through the broken jars until he found some gross looking green paste that had survived the initial tantrum. Then he went and knelt down in front of Orochimaru and inspected his bandaging. Blood and a yellowish liquid were oozing out of the old wrappings. With great care he unwound the nasty looking rags and tossed them in pile on the other side of the room. Next he applied the green paste over Orochimaru's rotten looking flesh. Though he used the most potent healing balm he could concoct he knew it was only a temporary solution. He was just starting to re bandage Orochimaru's arms when the man snapped,

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Yes my lord. I may even have a thought or two on it if you'd like to hear them?" There was a pause in which Kabuto held his breath, but continued his work as if nothing was wrong and he were in no danger.

"By all means, let's hear your thoughts." It was a dare of sorts, but Kabuto smiled to himself.

"Haku always keeps animals with her. Like her they seem to have 'families' and 'lives' of their own." Orochimaru was starting to look bored so Kabuto skipped ahead a little, "So on a whim I had the tiger followed." Orochimaru sat up a little straighter at this. Of all the creatures who followed Haku the tiger was easily the most powerful and probably the most vindictive. It would be a risk sending anyone to follow the tiger because they had already lost a fair number of people and test subjects to the tiger's jaws and claws. "It seems the tiger has a mate." Kabuto couldn't help a smile this time. "A snow tiger that never seems to leave the roof of the world." The mountain range went well above altitudes that humans or any animal could breath at, so most of it was unexplored area.

"You think the tiger guards the site where immortality can be granted?" It had taken them several years to come across that grain of information. Immortality had to be gained at the sight sacred to the Medina, with the blood of her host poured over the chakra of the beast. But then nothing worth gaining was ever easy to attain, Kabuto thought. Kabuto nodded.

"I've had people watching both the Uchiha brothers. They have made a truce somehow, based on their love for the hosts. But you know how fragile such things are." Orochimaru cackled.

"Kabuto, you truly have such a wicked mind." Kabuto bowed smirking behind his glasses.

"Another interesting fact, Sasuke was holding out on us. The black stone he carried is a spirit stone." Orochimaru turned over this information in his mind.

"We will have to be careful. But if we make them think we have already breached their sanctuary they will have no choice but to come running to drive us out. We can simply follow them through the defenses, because there will be more defenses guarding the place we seek. Haku will have to bring her successor to show her the way." Orochimaru drummed his finger nails against the chair in thought. "Which means they will have to bring the Uchiha boys in order to watch them as they promised. Their guardians. Yes, a few tricks and we can have them at each other's throats. We could then just dump them in the middle of the village to fight it out and they will destroy the village in the process. Our forces can help them along. Then I will have immortality and my revenge all in one swoop."

"Shall I prepare one of our teams that can be trusted?" Orochimaru closed his eyes before Kabuto even finished speaking. It was almost as if he had drifted off to sleep. "My lord?"

"No." Orochimaru replied slowly. "We've lost enough test subjects to Haku's beasts. Pay someone. Someone good, a tracker. The roof is a frozen wasteland so make sure we chose carefully." Kabuto nodded and started to leave.

"As you wish."

"Oh, and Kabuto." Kabuto turned back to Orochimaru and wished he hadn't. There was a crazy look in his eyes that made him look even less human than usual.

"Yes my lord?"

"Patience with this hunt. Or it will be your hide this time if we fail." Kabuto bowed and suppressed a shudder. "Send someone to clean up this mess."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto left the room and gently shut the door behind him. Only once the door was shut did he let out a sigh of relief. A sharp pain in his hands made him look down at them. They did that sometimes. Oddly enough it wasn't from when Haku's sword had burned his hands beyond recognition. She had completely healed them, he knew, he had checked. Several times. Yet they always seemed to hurt when he helped hunt or hurt Haku. He turned that though over in his mind for a minute then discarded it as foolishness. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off to find a servant.


	28. What May Be

Chapter 28

What May Be

It was very late by the time Haku made it through the door. Anubis and Megami lay on the front porch waiting for her. They thumped their tails happily against the wood when she reached down and scratched them behind the ears. Haku walked wearily through the house and finally collapsed in her bed. She could hear Itachi's even breathing from the room connecting to hers. She fell into a fitful asleep plagued by nightmares from the past and a dream not unlike the one she had in her youth warning about her parents death. She came awake quickly and soaked in sweat. Her whole body shuck and she curled up into a ball.

"Haven't I given enough?" she asked to spirit within her, "Haven't I sacrificed enough? Even found some fool to take you on once you have used me up. This is how you will repay me and the countless others that came before me?" Haku was so angry there were tears in her eyes. If she was honest she'd admit she was terrified. She didn't want to die. Certainly not the way it looked like she would die in the dream. Haku laid in her bed trying to hold back the tears that streamed down her face as silent sobs wracked her body. Suddenly a cool hand wiped away the tears. Itachi was sitting on the edge of her bed looking very worried.

"So what did Tsunade say?" asked Itachi

"You should be asleep." she replied too tired to care anymore.

"Couldn't. Something told me someone was not where they should have been."

"Is it wise to test my patience? After what I did you would think you would be a little bit more careful with what you say." Haku smiled weakly. Everything was a test and generally Itachi passed. Old habits die hard, she thought bitterly. Itachi didn't rise to her baiting, nor did he refute her statements. Instead he ran his fingers through her long main of hair. He shifted her so she was lying in his lap.

"I was just worried."

"Yes, well I am back and unharmed so there is no more need to worry."

"You mean you are uninjured aside from the normally life threatening that you seem to receive regularly when you are awake, and the fact that your having nightmares that are so bad you actually cry out."

"They aren't that bad." She snapped and she tried to move away, but Itachi wasn't done yet.

"Do you honestly expect me to stay ignorant, besides I know you are using Chakra just to get a few minutes of sleep, for all the good it did you." Haku let out a sigh of defeat and cringed a little at the thought of Itachi hearing her cry.

"I dream of things I rather not bring into other people's lives. But I kept my dreams a secret once and people got hurt because of it."

"Oh, come on! I have done so many horrible things, Haku, what do you think you could know worse than that?"

"You have no idea what you are asking." whispered Haku

"Haku you and I both know you can't keep carrying everything on your own, it will crush you." Haku sighed she could see no point in fighting Itachi, and she could see his thinking in this. Haku got up and walked over to the small desk that had her bags. She pulled a scroll from her bag then sat down on the floor and gestured for Itachi to sit on the other side of her. She took out a pen and ink from the same bag and began to draw.

"I only ever managed this once so you might feel a little dizzy after wards." Itachi shrugged as if that were the least of his concerns. Once she was finished drawing, "Place your hand on the scroll." whispered Haku. She watched in horror as he did as he was told. She then laid a hand over his and fed chakra through them into the seal. She whispered the poem that helped her center her mind on the jutsu.

"I call the spirits of past,

Turn times hands to last.

Show what I hide,

Show what may be in our time." Haku's eyes went milk white until everything around her was swallowed up in darkness. They were suddenly standing outside Haku' house. It was the middle of the day and the door swung on a hinge. Itachi looked around and saw Haku was standing next to him. She nodded and followed him into the house. On the walls were blood and kunai knives stuck out of the walls telling a gruesome tale of a fight. Itachi noticed the clock wasn't moving so he turned to Haku and asked,

"Why doesn't the clock move on?"

"Because time has stopped. For now." She went to move on then paused and warned, "We are only observers we can't actually do anything here." They walked into the kitchen where a little girl and boy stood frozen.

"That must be you." He said pointing to the girl Haku nodded. "Then that must be Isora?" he asked pointing to the boy. Haku nodded Itachi looked up his face quickly turning to degust. Five men were standing around two other people. The two people had swords sticking threw them. As far as Itachi could tell they were dead. But then time started back up again.

"Now little girl we have been looking everywhere for you. Come with us and you can live." Sneered the first man.

"Over my dead body!" Screamed Isora, as he pulled a dagger from his belt.

"That can be arranged kid." The man disappeared in a small cloud of smoke then reappeared behind Isora. He jabbed two fingers just below Isora's shoulder blade, he collapsed instantly.

"Aw I was hoping he would be a challenge." The man began to laugh to himself. Itachi was stunned. When the man looked back up at young Haku he choked. His laughter silenced instantly. Itachi looked at the younger girl I could see why the man stopped. Young Haku's face was that of a snarling wolf. The Medeina was awake and it wanted revenge. Haku's fingers stretched like clay and hardened into full fledge swords. Scales formed on her arms, chest, and back. An axe grew out on the tip of the creatures tail. Itachi took a step back when he saw the things eyes. The gold turned red and Chakra leaked out of her body. The things lust for blood shown in its eyes and could be felt in the Chakra The creature admitted a low growl before bursting forward at the man who dared harm her little brother. Her tail swung straight threw the man. He was dead instantly. The other men backed up into the wall. But the moment drew the spirits full and undivided attention. Toward them.

"The punishment shall fit your crime. Murdering two parents, trying to kill a son, and kidnap the daughter. Your punishment is death." Hissed the creature. No longer did anything remain of Haku. The spirit took over her body and mind. She leaped for them swinging her sword like claws straight through the four men. Blood splashed up onto the walls and floor. After taking a few steps backward Haku looked like she did when Itachi first saw her. The younger Haku seemed afraid at the sight of the blood on her hands. But out of the blue her hands went up to her head, and she screamed. She fell to her knees in great pain. Itachi had to look away from younger Haku as blood dripped out of her mouth.

Everything started to swirl like different colors of paint being mixed, and then everything was black. Color slowly returned. They were in a gray room made of grey brick. The only things in the room were a pile of rags, chain that reaching under the rags, and an old wooden bench. The clothes suddenly jerked and a face appeared in the rags. At first he couldn't recognize the girl but after a closer inspection he recognized a very sick Haku. He looked back up at Haku.

"This is you. Isn't it?" she merely shook her head yes. Itachi turned back at the girl and noticed she was staring at him.

"You can see me, can't you?" the sick Haku nodded.

"I see that somehow you convinced me to take you to see things that you really weren't meant to see or for that matter know about." The sick Haku glared at her future self. Who merely shrugged and said,

"We did not warn our parents, maybe if we had they would not have died." The sick Haku nodded in agreement. The future Haku took Itachi's hand as the colors began to run together until everything went black.

"You want to see what truly frightens me?"

"That's why I'm here." The colors faded and the two were standing in an underwater cave. The pool was feet from them. But this is not what Itachi was looking at. He was looking at the two figures that were crumbled up on the floor. One was Haku. The other girl Itachi recognized as a girl from his village. Sakura was her name. She had come looking for Itachi some years ago to ask for his helping finding his brother. Which he had refused, which in turn resulted in her nearly killing him. That girl had strength to match Haku's.

"No, no! You're not, you're not dead, are you?" Haku looks down at the pair.

"Honestly I'm not sure. But if we're not now, we will soon. Lack of water will kill us."

"But there is a pool right there."

"It's a hot spring there are chemicals in a hot spring; like salt that will speed up dehydration process. So if no real water is found we will die."

"Why don't you swim away?"

"I wondered that too. But then I noticed that we have Chakra chains strapped to our necks and wrists." Itachi stared at his friend then her future death. Dying of thirst is a painful way to go.

"I'll protect you. I swear." Haku still staring at what was to happen to her and said,

"Don't make promise you're not sure you can keep." The scene faded and they were back in Haku's room. Haku slowly got and went back to bed. Itachi rolled up the scroll and picked up her pen, setting them both on her desk before going and laying down behind Haku. She turned and was about to say something, but Itachi put a finger on her lips.

"Let me comfort you. I won't do anything else. unless you ask me to." Haku grunted and turned back over.

"Isora is going t strangle you." Itachi grinned against her back.

"Good night Haku.

"Good night." Haku whispered back and was asleep almost immediately. Itachi laid there just listening to her breath and thought about what he had seen. She felt that her parents death was her fault. For that alone he wished he could shake her. It wasn't her fault monsters had invaded her home and committed murder. Then he thought about the conditions she had been in while chained up in Orochimaru's dungeons. If it was the last thing he did he would destroy Orochimaru and anyone who initially helped him. Lastly he came to the future Haku had seen. If that dream was to be believed he was going to let Haku die. And from the way Haku looked her death wasn't far off. Over his dead body would he allow that to happen. She had suffered enough.


	29. A New Life Interrupted

Chapter 29

A New Life Interrupted

Itachi woke the next morning blissfully warm. Haku was still asleep and curled up against his chest. He hugged her tightly an noticed someone in his room. Sitting up carefully so as not to wake Haku he saw Isora lay a pile of clothes on his bed. Haku's brother turned and saw him, then he seemed to see Haku as well. Isora sighed and brought the clothes into Haku's room and set them down on the desk before turning to leave.

"This is a hospital so you will wear clean clothes if you are going to stay here." Itachi blinked and waited for the explosion.

"That all?" Itachi asked carefully. Isora turned and looked at him with laughter in his eyes.

"If Haku didn't kick you out I see no reason to fuss. Besides she probably slept better with you there." He turned and continued out the door. He stopped in the hallway and turned back. "However if you two decide to do anything else, lock the doors. Some residents here are kind of nosey." Isora walked off before Itachi could even think of a comment to that. Haku shifted slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes. She looked around her room before turning to look at him.

"Morning sleepy." Haku stared at him for a long time. Itachi was starting to wonder if he should move away when a hand snaked out touched his face.

"Not a dream them." Blush colored across Haku's face and she practically jumped out of bed. "I'm going to go shower." She spun off in the direction of the shower and disappeared behind the door. It took Itachi a few minutes to figure out what had just happened, but when he did he laughed to himself. Was this what most people felt like when they moved in with their significant other for the first time, he wondered. Admittedly it wasn't under normal circumstances, but he actually liked this. Home. He rolled this thought around while Haku showered.

When the water shut off there was a long pause. He could have sworn he heard the word damn somewhere in the string of curses. It was then he noticed a small pile of towels Isora had left with his things. He grabbed them and knocked on the door.

"Haku? Everything alright?"

"Yes." then there was a sigh, "No, all the towels are gone."

"I think I can help with that."

"I am not letting you use your fireball jutsu to dry me off. That is not happening ever." Now Itachi really laughed.

"I have towels-." The door opened and an arm snaked out and snatched them before he could even finish.

"You will never speak of this."

"No promises." Haku snorted and came out dressed in a blouse, a free flowing skirt, and a towel around her head. Haku watched him and he did his best to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She made a face then wrinkles her nose, something smells. She looked pointedly at Itachi.

"I guess it's not just me who needed a shower." she smiled wickedly. Itachi tried to look undignified at the suggestion, but he had to agree with her. He went to shower. "The other towel is still in there." he nodded his thanks. It was until he finished his shower that he realized his clothes were still in the room.

"Haku?" there was no answer, but that was no guarantee that the room was empty. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the to peek out. No one was there and his clothes were piled right where Isora had left them. So he walked out and grabbed his clothes. Just as he turned to head back to the bathroom,

"Nice shirt." Itachi turned t see Haku carrying a tray of food.

"I'm not wearing a shirt." He tried to make it a hint for her to leave. She either didn't hear it or she ignored.

"I know." Amusement made her look a little devious. Ignoring, Itachi thought to himself, she is purposely ignoring it. Blush crept up his face and he turned to walk back to the bathroom. As he did his towel slipped. Haku watched unabashed as he snatched the towel before it fell too far. He prayed she wouldn't say anything, but it was a pray that when unanswered, "Nice pants." Itachi fled to the bathroom and dressed faster than he had ever before. When he came out Haku was waiting; smug.

"Fine," he looked down at the floor. "I won't say anything if you don't." The triumphant smile on her face was enough to make him wonder how much of that had been a plotted revenge.

They ate together before going to work around the clinic. Haku seemed to lose more of the edge that had clung to her. Helping people seemed to heal the scars that no one could see. Together they passed the days like that.

Sakura and Sasuke would come every weekend. Itachi and Sasuke developed an unsaid truce in which Itachi became scarce whenever Sasuke came with Sakura. At first things had been awkward and tangled mess, but with the women's help they managed to near each other without overt aggression. Sometimes they even managed to be family.

This went on for a few months. Itachi was starting to get used to his having Haku as a permanent part of his life. Then he woke up one morning to find the bed that they shared empty. The other side of the bed was cool, so Haku had to have left a

"That's odd. I would have thought she would have slept in." So he walked down stairs to the dining hall, but Haku wasn't there. He asked a kid that looked about his age.

"Hey have you've seen Haku?" the kid looked at Itachi curiously.

"What's it to you?" he wasn't being rude, but he wasn't sure who Itachi was either.

"I'm her," What was he? Her lover? He had a feeling that would not be the wisest response in a place that ran n gossip. He had been surprised to find that doctors and nurses chattered endlessly. "Student," Not a lie. "I'm looking for her because she is my teacher." The kid nodded then said,

"She was up at about three in the morning; some tiger came from far away. It was hurt pretty badly. Anyway it gave her a message, she talked to Isora, and then she left haven't seen her senses." Itachi thanked the kid then went to the clinic just down the hall. Isora was finishing bandaging a snow tiger.

"Okay so why is it that everyone has the belief that I can't handle anything?" Isora looked at him then laughed.

"Haku told me to let you sleep, but then when you woke up to explain the mission you are going on."

"Mission?"

"Yep. By the way this is Thomas. A friend of Haku's."

"Never heard of you."

"And there are good reasons you've never heard of me." Retorted the tiger.

"Those would be what?"

"No one trusts a brat like you."

"Look who's talking." Snapped Itachi

"Could you both chill out. If Haku gets back and you two are fighting it going to mean hell for all of us." Isora begged

"Damn right it will be." Snapped Haku. She was standing in the door way. Isora kept his eyes down while the tiger stared her straight in eyes. Itachi was impressed. The tiger had guts.

"Students should respect their teachers. Haku." Haku shrugged

"And a wise man shouldn't pick fights with someone who is smarter and stronger than thou." The tiger growled then bent his head in defeat.

"Quick tongue you have got." The tiger whispered.

"Learned from for the best." The tiger chuckled at the comment.

"Yes, but the student will always surpass the master." Haku laughed.

"Apparently you haven't met Itachi."

"Ah your student. I can't wait to meet him." Haku put her hand to her mouth to hide the smile. Itachi wanted to straggle the tiger. Isora held him back.

"You already have." giggled Haku, the tiger sat up and pointed a paw at Itachi disbelievingly.

"Him? Wow and I thought my choice in students sucked." Itachi's blushed,

"I'm going to kill the cat." Haku stepped in front of her teacher and said,

"That may not be good idea."

"Why not?" asked Itachi through gritted teeth. Haku rolled her eyes.

"Think if he was one of my teachers, and I am your teacher, and you're not stronger than me, what in your right mind makes you think you are stronger than him?"

"Because he is lying on bed with enough bandages to make a mummy." The tiger snarled in protest and Haku gave him a pointed but amused look. Itachi sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Now that you two have gotten to know one another I will go on to explaining the mission. You two can come in now." Sasuke, and Sakura stepped in. they were wearing white fur coat and long sleeved out fits. Even though it was the middle of summer.

"Why the hell are you two dressed like the world is going to freeze over?" asked Itachi.

"Because the mission requires us to go up a mountain were the temperature is below freezing year round." Explained Haku. "We are going to go up there and free Thomas's comrades. We will be facing lots of traps, freezing winds, and Orochimaru's men possibly him." Itachi nodded he understood the coats but now he was confused why they were bringing these two with then? "Wouldn't they slow us down?" He asked even though he the answer full well.

"If Orochimaru is up there I will be fighting him one on one. But knowing him he's got a small army following him so Sasuke will be good help and Sakura is a medic her skill could prove invaluable. Plus I need to take Sakura to the place anyway." Itachi nodded. Thomas began to explain,

"I have several comrades still hiding on a mountain top. They asked me to go and fetch help." The snow tiger looked like what he said was one of the worst things he had said in his life. Regret was all over his face.

"It can't be all that bad." Comforted Sakura the tiger shuck his head no.

"But it IS that bad. I pounded one thing into all my students. That one thing would be that your comrades come first, the job comes second. And I put my comrades second." The tiger got up from his bed and walked slowly out of the room.

"But you should honor your comrades' wishes." Whispered Haku as the tiger left the room. Whether Thomas had heard Haku's whispered words or not Itachi couldn't say. Haku turned to everyone.

"He still has issues with leaving behind his mate there." Everyone stared at Haku. The tiger had a wife?

Sasuke was the first to find his voice.

"Who is he 'married' to exactly?" Haku looked at him like he had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Kasai of course." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. But she walked out of the room completely unaware that all eyes were staring at her. Sakura gaped like a fish. Itachi had o agree with her reaction. He wasn't sure that Kasai liked men of any kind let alone other tigers. But maybe that was the reason she spoke so rudely about them in the past.

They finally turned and followed Haku outside. Once outside they saw Kuki in a huge from. Though this time her feathers were white instead the brown and black they normally were. Haku walked right onto her back and sat down on her neck. She turned to see Itachi, Thomas, Sakura, Sasuke, and Isora were standing on Kuki's back.

"Isora you know I need you to stay here. In case something goes wrong." The look in her eyes said that she knew something was going to go wrong and it made Itachi very nervous. Isora admitted defeat and jumped off the bird. Haku reached down and tapped the bird's neck. Kuki responded by spreading her wings with such force that she nearly threw Sasuke off. But Sakura grabbed him fast enough to keep him firmly on the bird. Haku turned to the other passengers and said,

"It will be a long ride, but you still should put on your coat Itachi." She tossed a pack to him; that he hadn't seen her caring. He nodded and sat down on Kuki's back and slipped the cloak on that he found at the top of the pack. "For everyone else sit down and no complaints, I hate when people and animals do that." She glared at Thomas who pretended not to notice. Kuki flapped her wings and the group lurched up into flight. Haku watched as everyone clung to the bird's feathers with all their might. Their grips slowly relaxed and they became more comfortable on the giant bird. Itachi was the only one who hadn't flinched. Thanks to the fact that he and Haku had flown on Kuki like this many times. Haku turned back toward the front pulling Chakra out of her system and letting it radiate around Kuki. And slowly but surely everyone of the passengers slipped into a deep sleep. Itachi right before falling asleep realized what was happening and asked in a groggy voice,

"What's happening Haku?" his voice desperate and worried, Haku got up and sat down next to him.

"Relax I'm right here. Just go to sleep. I won't leave, you don't worry. The air is going to get thin soon. I need to make adjustments so you guys can breathe, but it would be less painful if you guys sleep." Itachi's body relaxed a little as Haku stroke his long black hair.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"Promise." She answered. Itachi like Sasuke and Sakura drifted in to a deep slumber. She stayed sitting next to him as sudden gust of wind bit at her arms.

"Thomas, fetch my coat please." The tiger shifted uneasily. He had been pretending to sleep.

"Was it that easy to tell I wasn't asleep?" he asked shamefully.

"No, it was flawless but I know that the sleep thing doesn't work on you." The tiger nodded and walked over to Kuki's neck where Haku's other bag dangled from. He pulled the white coat out of the leather bag with his teeth and brought it to Haku. She pulled it around her and laid down next Itachi.

They moved faster than expected.

The mountain was approaching faster than expected, and the cold winds were biting harder now. Haku sat up and moved to the front of Kuki.

"We are almost there kid." Haku scowled at the bird who merely shrugged it off.

"I'm not a kid my friend, not anymore." Kuki seemed to think this over and when she answered she chose her words carefully.

"You carry the burden of the human race. You protect the animals, sometimes we wonder if you are even human. So I suppose you are right that you are not a child."

She slowly let herself drop to a ledge and the mountain side. The wind blew in protest but Kuki landed and dug her claws into the freezing ice. Haku went over and woke the others who shivered endlessly. She helped Itachi to his feet and got him off Kuki where Sakura and Sasuke already were waiting. Thomas jumped off and landed in a huge snow drift. He slipped in so deep snow might have buried him, but Haku was fast and pulled him out by his scruff.

"You need to lay off the extra meat pies Isora sends along with Kasai." She yelled over the gusts of wind.

"Not a chance." He yelled back. And from there they started up the mountain. Slipping and sliding all the way up. At one point Sakura slipped and started falling off the side of the mountain, but Sasuke caught her by the wrist.

"Hang on!"

"I have no intention of letting go!" she yelled back as Sasuke heaved her up. Sakura flew back up and was pulled into Sasuke and they both fell back laughing.

"Come on children!" yelled Itachi. Haku glared at him and jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"You could try to be nice." Itachi scowled at her and asked,

"Why would I do that?" she scowled back at him.

"Because there are a hundred and one ways to die up here, and I know all hundred and one." Itachi was taken back by the threat until he noticed the subtle gleam in her eyes. She was teasing him, here of all places. Heavens help him, he loved it and he loved her.


	30. Cave Dwellers

Chapter 30

Cave Dwellers

They reached the cave after an hour of slipping through blinding snow. Warm air rushed around them as if it were greeting them accompanied by a horrible sulfuric smell that made them gag at first.

"Why is it so warm up here?" asked Sakura. Haku looked around the huge cavern. Like she was expecting an attack. Everyone's hands dropped to their weapons. Everyone except Thomas who didn't seem worried.

"There are hot springs deeper in the cave. And actually the entrance to the valley is a hot spring." Answered Thomas. "Haku do you remember the way?" he asked she nodded.

"Never will forget it. Be careful, from here until we reach the hot springs we will have to be quiet. No sudden movements, no nothing. There are things that guard this place that I would prefer not to disturb and they are not always obey the Medina." She began to walk into the depths of the cave with everyone trailing behind her. Haku walked quieter than if she were a ghost with Thomas and Itachi close behind her. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be traveling fast but still loudly, and since the slightest sound was amplified three fold it would be easy to pinpoint Sasuke's position exactly. Itachi hated how stupid his little brother was acting here.

Even more unnerving was the feeling of being watched by thousands of little eyes. Scraping sounds came from everywhere like the very walls were alive. Maybe they were Itachi thought. Occasionally he tripped over a small hole in the ground. After the third such trip Itachi realized he couldn't sense where Haku was or see her. Fear and the sound of claws scratching on stone. His mind stated to play tricks on him. He could hear someone take in a panicked breath.

He pulled his Chakra out and made a small fire in his hand. It illuminated the whole cave, and Haku appeared next to Itachi. But what also appeared were rats. Thousands upon thousands rats spilled from the holes in the walls. Thomas rushed back running right between Sasuke and Sakura's legs to them up. Then he ran to Itachi grabbing him, and running with all his strength toward the back of the cave. But he left Haku behind. Itachi's light went out and plunged them into darkness again.

"Stop! What about Haku?" demanded Itachi.

"She's fixing your screw up." Thomas fired back. The tiger ran on until the smell of sulfur grew stronger and there was a soft bubbling from pools. Thomas stopped and allowed his passengers to get off. All around them various size pools glowed in a multi colored light. Sakura approached one of the pools touching a fuzzy substance that grew around and down into the pools.

"Be careful." Thomas warned. "There are things that live down in those pools and if they are awake they will drag you down and consume you." Sakura nodded not even looking up from the substance. She took out her knife and a small vile with a cork. She scraped a generous sample into the glass tube and corked it.

"This is moss?" Thomas nodded. Sakura stood up and surveyed the rest of the area, pools stretched beyond her line of sight. She was just starting to wonder what she could the moss for when Haku appeared next to Itachi smiling. Her breath was ragged and her arm had small cuts on it, but other than that she was safe.

"We here." Sighed Haku, Sasuke looked around but saw only hot springs and steam.

"Which one do you mean? There must be hundreds of springs here." Haku nodded and walked through the maze of different springs.

"Thousands actually, this is a dormant volcano. A very large one at that." She stopped about thirty meters in and stepped on the edge of a pool.

"The springs provide a perfect door. Keeps the wrong people out and the right ones pass risk free. Well, that use to be the case anyway." Her face was grave. She shuck her head as if to shake off the mood. She let herself slip into the water and vanish for sight. Itachi stepped forward and looked over the edge to see Haku staring at him. Her hands had grown and thin layers of skin formed in between her finger, her sandals floated up to the surface as her feet did the same thing as her hands. Larges rifts opened on her neck and blood dripped out of them. The transformation was finished and she resurfaced. Everyone stared at her.

"You all have masks in your coats. They will provide oxygen for you on the way. If we are attacked you are to go to Haku so she can transform you so you can fight." Explained Thomas. Everyone nodded and reached in the coat pockets that were on the inside and pulled out small masks. They carefully pulled them on and jumped into the water. At first the hot water burned everyone but they got use to it after a moment. It was even soothing.

"Now you have to be careful. There are spikes below and above us. One wrong move and you could impale yourself. But to swim in the middle is a death sentence. Too many things guard this water way. So if a fight breaks out between us and the intruders we will have a lot of work on our hands." Haku swam down and started swimming in between the spikes. Her body completely bending to fit whatever space was there.

"There's one thing I don't get."

"Oh?" asked Haku.

"How did they find this place? I mean not even Thomas knew which spring was the right one. And he's the one who guarded the way up here I assume." Haku nodded.

"It is always possible someone found ancient texts and was able to riddle out this place, but you are right. The only way to find the right pool is to be shown. In theory they could have guessed right or searched every single one. But they would have expend a lot of lives and you would have seen some signs if that were the case." Unease slithered through them.

Itachi and Sakura followed close behind Haku. They weren't nearl as graceful about it though. Sasuke had a little more trouble. He nearly was impaled at one point. But Sakura grabbed him before he could so much as scratch himself.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Her expression was completely blank. Thomas was swimming behind them and he asked just barely loud enough for Haku to hear.

"Haku?" he shuck his head like he was trying t shake off a bad thought. "Is that the exit?" Up a head there were four glowing lights. Thomas shuck his head more violently and Haku nodded.

"Farthest one is the exit." Thomas gasped.

"Haku! It is a trap! I-." A missile came zooming toward them. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist threw him forward. Itachi caught him as the missile smashed into the rocks next to Sakura. The spikes gave way and fell onto her. Haku swam back and managed to pull her from the sinking wreck. But now they were in the center of the underground water way.

"Crap." Sighed Haku. She looked down and at first nothing happened but then whispering voice started to rise from the floor. Large fish that resembled humans began to swim up to them. They were a pale gray color. Their hands were much bigger than a normal human being's but they were also webbed. Their feet were like giant flippers with spikes at the end. Their arms had a fin running down them. At the elbow the fins became sharp swords. Their faces were smooth and their hair seemed to be one mass of fin. They growled showing two long rows of pearl white, needle fangs.

"What are those?" asked Sakura

"What I didn't want to run into. Wraiths is what they call themselves." answered Haku. Chakra swilled in her hands and she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and she began to change. She in affect resembled Haku. Webbed feet and hands. Ridges formed on her neck and dripped blood into the water. The fish guards seemed thrilled with the smell of blood. They together swam back up to Itachi and Sasuke and Haku began the changing process with them to. Once they were completely changed Haku turned to Thomas. He looked guiltily at her.

"I'm sorry Haku."

"It's alright."

"How was I released from his control."

"Purifying water. Most jutsu doesn't work here." she looked him over satisfied by the transformation he had done earlier would hold.

"Find where that missile came from Haku, and make sure you try not to spill too much of the person's blood." Answered Thomas. Haku nodded and swam in the direction the missile had come from. Four of the wraiths came at her claws raised but Itachi intercepted. Pulling his sword out and slashing at them. Sasuke and Sakura joined in to protect Haku. While Thomas just charged into the mass of fish, biting and slashing at them.

Haku searched through the bottom spikes and the other side of the cave trying to find the attacker. Chains lashed out just to the left of her. Whoever had the other end began to drag her over to them. Haku's eyes flashed gold, but she suppressed the urge to let Medeina have her. Haku pulled back with all her strength ripping a wraith out from a large rift in the cave wall. But this one was different from the rest of them. This one had human blood, and it had Chakra to match. Haku growled at him, but he only chuckled. Haku twitched her arms and finally broke the chains into small links.

"Impressive, but not good enough, you'll have to have more than just strength." A shark came zooming to the man's side. He pointed to Haku and the shark charged. Haku whispered quietly in no known language and the shark halted its attack. The shark swam slowly up Haku then started to swim around her as if to protect her.

"You send this poor beast after me? You are cruel to send an animal to attack the one it calls mother."

"You aren't a shark."

"I don't have to be a shark for it to call me mother. I am in a way mother nature." She grinned at him as his frustration started to rise up. Then he made a series of clicks which traveled to the other wraith. Who in turn started to surround Itachi, Sasuke, Thomas, and Sakura, but Sakura was already swimming toward Haku. They couldn't catch her, so they settled for the other three.

"Will you risk your friend's lives to win?" Haku grinned

"I have faith in their skills. Besides I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You're bluffing." The boy charged ripping a sword out from under some of the clothing he wore. The sword missed by inches. Haku turned back to Itachi to see blood oozing into the water from an open gash on his arm. Her breath got caught up in her throat. Someone's hands were suddenly around her neck. Chakra being forced into her body, and forced her to revert back to her human form. She gasped and swallowed water. Her eyes closed as the attacker caught her. Sakura hurried to rescue Haku but the shark was back in the man's control. The shark charged and rammed its head into her chest causing her to swallow too much water and like Haku she passed out. The shark grabbed Sakura with its teeth and followed its master.


	31. Deceit

Chapter 31

Deceit

"Haku!" yelled Itachi as he tried to swim toward the retreating assailant. All was in vain, because the wraith were swarming around them at every turn and none would let him pass without a fight.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke. He was too busy fighting off the nearest wraiths to see what happened to Sakura and Haku. Itachi's anger hit breaking point. He slashed out harder than he ever had, his sliced cleanly through seven of them as if they were made of butter. Blood was thick in the water making hard to see and breath with the gills Haku had given them. The wraiths finally decided it was too dangerous and not worth the loss of more life to fight. Dozens of their dead lay at the bottom, and many more had to be helped away. They turned and fled. Sasuke looked over to where Haku and Sakura would have been fighting. Dread suddenly filled him.

"Where are they?" he asked but before he could answer pain shot up around his neck. The gills were starting to close. Thomas grabbed Itachi and Sasuke and swam as fast as he could to the other end of the cave. Luckily it wasn't far. He threw them out of the water. They both landed gasping on a wood floor. Thomas pulled himself out of the water and water splashed onto the soft wood. They were in a small room.

Kabuto carried the scroll to his master's chamber. It had appeared next to his work desk on a small pedestal that held a basin of sulfuric smelling water. He checked to make sure it was still intact. After reading the report his hands started to tremble again. He actually dropped the scroll. He swallowed hard and bent down to pick it up. He had barely touched it when pain shot through his hands. It felt like the flesh was seared straight to the bone. Gasping he held his hands to his chest and ran to the sink next his work bench. Struggling to turn the water on he fumbled the first few times. Then stuck his hands under the frigid water.

He stood there trembling for what felt like ages. Pain still throbbed in his hands. What was going on? Sweat broke out across his brow and he turned his hand over expecting to see burnt flesh. In actuality his hands were perfectly fine. Not even a scar from when his hands had been burned by that cursed blade. What jutsu is this?

_Not jutsu._ An ethereal voice whispered across his mind. Kabuto jerked around studying every inch of his work room. Nothing was out of place and no one was present. He shuddered ad glanced down at the missive. Snatching the rag of his work tabled he laid it over the scroll and picked it up. Pain still shot through his hands making it difficult to grip the scroll but once he managed to put on a calm expression he quickly took it to his master.

Orochimaru slouched in his crude throne. Pain etched into the lines on his face. Not only had he lost the use of his hands but the crystal Haku had given them was also poisoning him. Leaving him even more ghostly pale than he already was.

"You have something for me?" his voice hissed across the silence making the pain in his hand grow. Why, he thought to himself. He stuffed that thought away and stood up straighter bringing the scroll to Orochimaru. "Open it." Kabuto glanced at his master's hands and hesitated. "Something the matter?"

"No, lord Orochimaru." He carefully opened the message and read its contents aloud. Orochimaru sat in silence all the Kabuto did his best to hide the wincing he made as pins and needles stabbed fiery pain through his hands. The message explained that both women had been captured, but the tiger had managed to throw off the genjutsu placed on it at the last moment. Once Kabuto was done he rolled up the scroll and placed it next to Orochimaru.

"Everything falls into place."

"Sir? Didn't the tiger through off the genjutsu?" Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"I made the mistake of underestimating Haku in the long run, I won't do that twice. The tiger carries something else he did not know about. A special toxin that works like genjutsu but can't be released. It will also affect the Sharingan so they won't be able to use it later." Orochimaru started to stand and Kabuto moved beside him to help him stand.

"My lord! You-."

"It is time we follow them. Our friend among the wraiths set up a path that will take us quickly there."

"Yes my lord."

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke looking around the empty room. Itachi shuck his head in disbelief.

"Who cares? Haku was just kidnapped and we can't do anything about it!" his voice cracked, Thomas nodded in agreement.

"We must find Orochimaru, that boy is the reason he was able to get here. Which means we find him and we find the girls." Thomas's reasoning was correct. Someone started cackling at them. Everyone froze looking around. The voice belonged to Orochimaru.

"Well that was easier than I had expected. Taking the queen of all nature and reducing her to nothing, and the little apprentice girl wasn't any harder. What a pity." The voice chuckled.

"Show yourself, coward!" yelled Thomas. Orochimaru laughed again.

"Oh, is the cat anger I took his kitty away from him? Even though it was him who gave up the girls." Itachi looked around the room carefully. He could sense Orochimaru's chakra pulsing somewhere in the room. Itachi let all his training with Haku return. His senses sharpened and he smelled decay coming from beside him, on the other side of the pool. His hand drifted down to his sword. In the blink of an eye his sword was in hand and he slashed where Orochimaru was standing. Black smoke spilt out of the body that appeared. Itachi jumped back away from it. The smoke thinned then vanished all together. Orochimaru's voice came into Sasuke's head first.

"Your bother was so helpful in getting rid of that little friend of yours. But I guess he didn't think I would be taking Haku down with her. Kill to bird's with one stone." The voice chuckled as Sasuke's twisted in to a mask of disgust and hatred. "He thought I'd give up chasing Haku if could give me her successor."

"Coward fight!" he yelled at the voice.

"I won't have to Itachi will kill you for me. So why present myself? Don't worry I'll stay and watch you my student."

"I'm not your student." Fired Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you are. Just remember I warned you."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, but you do. Remember you came first to me not I to you. You made a choice to come work with me, but when you betrayed me and trusted the murderer you doomed your friends to pain. So really it's your own fault for letting Haku trust Itachi." The voice faded and darkness wrapped its arms around Sasuke, filling him with nightmares and visions of what the future held.

Then the voice came to Itachi.

"My student did better than I imagined he lured one girl to save the other. And now I have two prisoners. I guess it's time I made up for Haku's lost time in my dungeons. She was so frail and sick. Now she is strong again. I suppose I should thank you for that."

"That's not true." Spat Itachi.

"Oh, but it is! Your brother was always as good as his word. Did you know that he was given a choice to come work with me? Yes he chose quite willingly. I mean his hatred for you was so great he is willing to risk his friend's life. How sad?"

"Sasuke wouldn't risk his friend's life, even to kill me."

"Are you sure? Didn't he try to kill Haku? Wasn't it he who drove the sword through her. There no way he would have known she would survive. I wouldn't even survive a hit through my heart. Face it, he was willing to kill to get at you. And when you wake up he will get his wish, and I will get mine. Immortality." He cackled as his voice faded into nothing and his vision was swallowed up by darkness.

Outside their darkness Thomas shuck them trying to wake them. He didn't understand what had happened after the smoke had vanished both boys' Chakra disappeared. When Thomas tried looking into their thoughts something acid like burned him. Thomas could do nothing to wake them. Something very wrong was going on here.

A sound made him turn. A shape in the doorway. At first it was Kasai. Then it was Haku. Next was Sakura. Their bodies were marked with burns, knife wounds, and skin and fur had lost much of its natural color. They were dying and it was his fault. He could see the accusation in their eyes. No he roared.


	32. Captured

Chapter 32

Captured

Haku woke in a blur of vision. She was, as far as she could tell, in a round room. Slowly her vision came back to her. Her head throbbed and she tried to put her hand on her head but chains yanked her arm back. Panic started to build as she felt how parched her throat was. She needed water! No! She forced herself to take a deep breath and looked around carefully with all her senses.

There was no fresh air and it was hot and damp. The smell of sulfur filled her nose, so they were still in the caves, or very close. To her left Sakura sat still asleep, and to her right was a hot spring. Her heart accelerated thudding against her chest. They were in one of the underwater caves.

"Are you scared?" asked a familiar voice. Haku looked to where the cave went deeper and in the shadows stood a young man. Everything instantly calmed. He was the half wraith that had caught her. The tell tale gills on his neck were a giveaway. Though for the most part he looked more human than wraith. His hands and feet were a bit bigger than normal humans and somehow delicate looking. He watched her warily as she studied him and seemed surprised by her response.

"I was, but not anymore." The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Why is it you seemed more afraid of this place than of me? I would think that you would know what my job is?" Haku nodded.

"There is hope that I can save Sakura now that the key master is here." He stared at Haku in shock.

"But I don't have the keys." His voice choked. Haku laughed weakly.

"You are a very bad liar. That is one of the good things about being part fish. Fish can't lie without a physical reaction. And I don't see anything wrong with your heart. It has yet to be tainted. Which means that if given the chance Sakura will survive." The boy looked confused by her comment.

"What about yourself?" Haku stared him in the eyes with a blank expression and finally said,

"I never planned on my life being long. But if my death saves her why not?" her voice was so calm so unfazed by the prospect of death that it was frightening. The man tried to make sense of what he was being told. She was willing to die for someone unrelated to her? For clan yes, but it made no since to throw away a life otherwise. Especially in one so powerful. He was no fool. It was luck that had allowed him to catch her. Maybe it was a trick. The man stepped a bit closer to Haku but saw no change.

"Are you second or third generation?"

"What?"

"The clan. We call your people wraiths. I was wondering how many human generations there were?" The young man smiled showing slightly sharper than normal teeth.

"Just my mother." Haku studied him.

"Can I ask how you came to be?" What a strange woman he thought, yet even as he thought this he couldn't help but answer.

"My mother wandered in from a snowstorm, even she doesn't know how she survived. She entered the Hall of Gates and found my father. He had been overly ambitious hunting for the healing moss and got swarmed by rats. My mother possessed what your people call chakra." he chuckled to himself. "She sent the beasties scurrying. The squeaked when she saw my father."

"I can imagine, most humans think the clan is a myth." he snorted

"Yes, well, she patched him up. She was a better doctor than fighter. Most of the time humans are killed when they enter. but," he paused as if he suddenly thought that maybe sharing this wasn't such a good idea. Haku saw his hesitance and pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal the scarred flesh from her days of being tortured.

"I know a thing or two about love. It is not a weakness to be ashamed of or judged." That seemed to settle the matter for him.

"He liked her eyes. Never seen eyes so dark." he pointed to his own eyes which were a dark chocolate color. "And she had shown bravery he hadn't seen even among the clan. So he asked her to be his bride." Haku blinked.

"That was quick."

"She said more or less the same thing." He scratched his head. "But she went with him. No home to return to she told him."

"I'm sure the clan was thrilled." he looked at her warily.

"The heir taking a human as his bride? No they were not happy." Haku was taken aback by this.

"Your the chief's son?"

"Yes." he pointed to a strange medallion that until that moment had been hidden by his thick hair. "Somehow they made it work." Haku was just now starting to realize that this was very bad. Orochimaru was not likely to leave this man or his people alive. The son of the chief was a heavy bargaining price against his family. But how did he make a deal with them? They barely accepted the Medina. The chief's son spoke suddenly breaking into her thoughts. Hopefully Orochimaru didn't know what he had.

"I don't think your life is as short as you may think." The man had never trusted Orochimaru in the first place. His methods were cruel and inhuman. Haku looked at him, there wasn't a drop of hope in her eyes. "I see things that others don't." He explained. Someone laughed from deep in the cave. Orochimaru.

"So Sam you would betray me when we are so close." The voice was eerie and unnerving. Sam turned to face the back of the cave. A sword plunged deep into his side from the right. Orochimaru materialized out of thin air next to Sam. Sam didn't scream but gasped out in agony. Haku instantly yanked at her bonds with all the strength she could summon. The chains ripped out from the wall and flung forward ripping at Orochimaru's clothing. This didn't seem to bother him.

"So you managed to escape the bonds I made for you." Haku held up a small syringe.

"Found out the bond was chemical. So I made an antidote just in case." Orochimaru grinned

"Which life is valued more to you?" he held up Sam and nodded over to Sakura.

"Their value is equal." Spat Haku.

"You can't protect them both."

"Watch me." She snarled back. Orochimaru just laughed.

"What a fool." Haku ran at Orochimaru swinging the chains wildly. He weaved his way out of danger with great ease. Haku watched as he stopped and was about to drive the sword all the way through Sam's small body. When he tried to push the sword farther he found that something was spreading out of the injury and around his body. Orochimaru stared disgusted at the thin blue substance that now protected the boy.

"You were the fool. Betraying a wraith's son is not a wise choice even more so now that you are so close to the clan. They will not take kindly to you attacking their heir." Soft musical moans started rise up into the cave. They grew louder and harsher every moment. Haku's ears were throbbing then the sound reached crescendo and she clasped clutching at her ears as they bled from the sound. She could hear every anger voice and understand every threat, each voice trying to rise above the rest. Though it sounded like moans to humans to Haku they were endless screeches of anger. Her eardrums burst and pain had her spiraling down into unconscious.

Orochimaru seized his chance and rebound Haku and Sakura and dragged them away leaving Sam in a bloodily heap near the hot spring.


	33. Spark of War

Chapter 33

Spark of War

Itachi slowly woke from the nightmare realm he had been brought into. There was only one thought on his mind. Save Haku and make his brother pay. Though he cared little for Sakura he still believed she didn't deserve to die either. He looked around him to see he was on a cot. His arm had been mended and no one was around. The room was simple it had wood floors and white washed floors. Other than the cot there was nothing in the room. All the sudden a thought hit him. Sasuke may get away if he didn't hurry.

By coincident Sasuke woke with similar thoughts. Both boys felt the sudden surge of Chakra. It was Haku's but as suddenly as it came it disappeared. They both knew that Haku was fighting and had lost. They were aware of the direction of which the flare had come from, and they both knew time was short. Thomas opened the door to Itachi's room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Haku and then finish a job I should've finished a long time ago." Thomas sighed,

"Haku had hoped it would not be like this, she hoped she would be able to avoid this but some things are meant to happen I suppose." Itachi looked up at Thomas scanning his face for some kind of humor but there was none.

"What do you mean?" he asked Thomas sighed even deeper this time.

"Haku said that if ever she and Sakura were brought here by Orochimaru to keep you and your brother separated." Itachi's face had twisted into anger, sadness, guilt, and hatred all in one.

"Well she is protecting her killer by doing so, and I will not let her do this. Not ever again." Thomas stood in the door way and barred it. Itachi snorted and reached for his Sharingan. The battle was surprisingly easy Itachi thought as he walked out; the tiger barely seemed to be on his feet much less up to fighting. But he didn't give it any more thought.

"May the ones who died be your guide." Thomas wheezed out. Itachi head out of the little bamboo hut. Outside he was shocked to find not the frozen landscape he had expected but a lush green forest. Now that he was actually listening he could hear dozen maybe even hundreds of bird and animal calls. The air was warm and humid. How is this possible he wondered? His senses stretched over the landscape. Mountains stood tall all around him, and Itachi knew his brother would head for the center of the valley where Haku's chakra had flared. He started to pick his way through the tree tops making quick time.

Sasuke 's as it happened was also on his way to the center of the valley. His hatred for his brother growing with each step he took toward his goal. Both brothers planned a fight to the death and then to save their captive friends.

It was mid day and Orochimaru sat waiting by the altar and portal. The altar was a simple affair. Stone worked pedestal set low to the ground to collect the blood and small indent in the very center for the stone. The portal stood just behind him. It swirled and growled as the black and purple colors blended together. Orochimaru laughed to himself. He had his greatest enemy in chains by his feet, and he would be able to stop the reincarnation to stop by killing the other girl that lay at his feet. Not to mention the war that would destroy the very village that had with stood his armies would finally fall and immortality. Orochimaru wouldn't have to left one finger this time. His army awaited his command just outside of the village. The portal was set and all he had to do was kill the girls and drag them through the portal. Finally Itachi and Sasuke were in sight. They ran cautiously toward the portal. When they saw the other brother their anger and hatred hit break point. Orochimaru glanced down at his temporally working hands. Kabuto warned they would only last a day if that. Plenty of time.

"Thank you for delivering on your promise." A snake dropped out of a tree and snatched the stone off Sasuke's neck. Before Sasuke could grab it, it slithered away to Orochimaru. He dropped the stone into the basin and a barrier rose up locking the two brothers out.

Orochimaru lifted Haku and Sakura up by their chains and ran them through the with his bare hand. Haku gasped and Sakura screamed out in agony and slumped over. Orochimaru dragged them to the basin and held them over it so their blood drained over the stone.

"No!" screamed both Itachi and Sasuke as blood poured out onto the ground staining it and leaving a messy trail to the altar. Wolves' howls started ringing through every part of the mountain. Orochimaru had expected something of this sort to happen but he knew he had to move. He drew a vile from his pocket and collected most of the blood. Then something unseen rose up from the mountain and wrapped around both Haku and Sakura. It then helped Orochimaru lift both girls through the portal. He turned back with a smile

"If you want their corpses you will have to fight for them." He laughed as he was transported not far from Konoha. He knew the two brothers would make it through the portal any minute, but he stared out over the village. Huge storm clouds bellowed over the village and rain started to pour heavily down on the village. He smiled to himself, his wish was about to come true and there was a perfect setting. Orochimaru restrained his urge to laugh out loud by reminding himself he had to move before Itachi and Sasuke came through. He started off toward the camp site where all his men awaited his command. Just outside he found his commander waiting for him.

"Sir what is your order?" Orochimaru laughed and said,

"Put these somewhere safe. I might still need them. And then once the two brothers are fighting storm the village. Kill everyone." The man nodded taking Haku and Sakura's bodies and bringing them into the largest tent. He set their bodies on a medic table.


	34. Penance

Chapter 34

Penance

"Why two girls' bodies are so important to him, I will never know." He turned to leave and was almost out of the tent when a white haired man entered. He had glasses pushed up his nose and he was sweating so hard his clothes were soaked. His hands were clutched tightly to his chest like they were hurting him.

"Sir," The white hired man looked up and the commander was taken aback by the look in his eyes. It was like he was deranged.

"Leave." he stiffened at being ordered around in his own camp and was about to snap back when he realized who he was talking to. The commander dropped his head.

"As you wish." he then hurried out of the tent and moved to the far end of the camp.

Kabuto staggered over to the bodies. as quickly as he could. The pain in his hands had gone extreme pain to unbearable in a heartbeat. He knew then that Orochimaru had performed the ritual.

_Save them!_ The voice droned on and on in his mind driving him mad.

"Their dead!" he snapped. He sucked in a breath as pain drove him to his knees and made him weep like a small child.

"Stop!" he screamed and the voice droned on. Then he threw himself on the table next to Haku and Sakura his hands laid over their wounds. Blue chakra flowed from his hands into the wounds. On and on the voice pounded through his mind driving him to the brink of insanity.

_We can!_ The voice screamed. Fire moved through his veins entering from the flow of chakra going into Haku. It swirled through his systems with the feeling of being devoured by thousands of tiny ants. Then it moved out into Sakura. The power then cycled back into his body and back out into Haku's body. It felt like a never ending wheel of pain. Warmth dripped down the side of Kabuto's head and down his face. In that moment something snapped. Kabuto no longer felt his body. He was drifting in a sea of pain.

"What is this?" His mind told him he knew the voice, but he couldn't believe it. Haku stood whole in front of him.

"We are saving your lives." Another voice answered, he shuddered and convulsed trying to move away from the terrible voice that had driven him to this.

"Medina we are dead."

"Not quite." Sakura bent down next to Kabuto and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He screamed in agony and threw himself at Haku and Sakura's feet.

"Make it stop!" Haku looked up sharply at the Medina. Like always the spirit was veiled in shadow.

"What have you done?"

"It's not what I have done, but what you did." Kabuto held up his hands in supplication; they felt like they were on fire. "You spared him my wrath now he owes you his life. Those burns would have eaten him alive. So now he can do nothing that will cause you pain and it forces him to protect you."

"Medina. He's dead with us, how can he help?" Kabuto whimpered and moaned.

"As I said, not quite." The Haku and Sakura were gone. Only the shadow woman remained. She towered over him making him cower. "Look at me boy." Kabuto tried to refuse, but his body moved as the woman waited. Every sense in him was screaming, RUN! HIDE! PREDATOR! She smiled at him showing rows of shifting teeth.

"I have plans for you and your descendants. So behave and I won't have to bother you again." A grey scaled hand with talons the size of daggers reached out to him. He closed his eyes until something cool touched his skin above his left eye. He opened his eyes and touched his face. A small patch of skin felt as if it had partially changed to match the scales on the woman's hand.

"What-?"

"Don't worry it's not overly noticeable. But you might find it helps you," she paused choosing her words carefully. "revisit things, that you shouldn't have forgotten." She turned to leave then stopped and turned back. "One more thing. What I did, had a price. I'm not supposed to bring humans back from the dead. The girl's weren't dead yet, but they were going to be. Death does not usually like to be cheated so the girls might find things." she paused again and smiled, "Different. Only another soul will satisfy death in the end." She added thoughtfully. "That's confirmed by the Edo Tensei." Kabuto swallowed then the woman vanished and he was back in the tent.

He heard a strange gurgling noises come from either side of him. He turned to see Haku and Sakura's bodies were healing. The wound sizzled then sealed itself. The ripples moved down their bodies. They were changing. Their fingers pulled into paws, and their hair turned whiter than snow and spread down their bodies changing into fur. Their faces pulled forward and became huge wolf faces with long canine teeth sticking out of powerful jaws. The scar where they had been run through the fur changed into a bright red color. Haku and Sakura stood up weakly in their wolf form.

"You're alive?" Kabuto whispered. The wolves wobbled on their new legs. It took them a moment to gain control of themselves in their new bodies. The wolf that was Sakura looked at herself and whined. It was a desperate sound filled with fear. Haku made a rumbling sound and her ears flicked down as she took in Kabuto.

He held up his hands to convey he didn't mean any harm. She made a huffing sound that didn't sound good, but he'd have to take it. He quickly repeated what the shadow woman told him. Haku sat down and looked at the dirt, thinking.

"Can you actually understand me?" Haku's big wolf head nodded but never looked up from her thinking at the dirt. "Can you understand each other?" Again she nodded. "Alright, just scratch in the dirt what you need then." Haku got up and paced in the tight confines of the tent. Sakura whined again, but Haku didn't notice. Finally she stopped and scratched in the dirt.

Orochimaru?

"I can take you to him." She nodded and Sakura seemed to perk up. Maybe they both were excited to have vengeance upon the man who had made their lives hell. Kabuto lead them outside. Most of the camp had emptied for the attack on the village. They walked through the trees avoiding the only few soldiers that remained with great ease.

Thunder rumbled and lightening cracked over the sky as they walked deeper into the forest. Rain thundered down on them. Kabuto was quickly soaked but the girl's had their fur to protect and insulate them from the cold. They found a small cave that went deep underground. It reeked of blood and decay to the wolves' sensitive nose.

"This is the prison." Kabuto was about to lead them further when Haku stepped in front of him and nudged him away. "But there are guards." Haku continued to block his path.

Is he in there?

"Yes."

He need not know you helped. Go. Kabuto looked from one wolf to the other.

"Won't she be upset I'm not helping you?" Haku shook her head no. Finally Kabuto turned and went back into the camp. Further in the cave widened and torches burned feverishly against the wall.

"There is a guard up ahead what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked.

"We will deal with it when we get there." They walked around the corner and the guard lay already dead on the floor. Haku ran over to him but there was nothing to do. Sakura walked around and said,

"I smell salt and sulfur. Is there a hot spring around here?" Haku sniffed the air and nodded. A smile pulled at her lips.

"I think we have help." Sakura caught several familiar smells. Most were of animals. Sakura ran further into the cave and found several cells. Five wolves were curled up and asleep in the first. And clattering sound rang out from one of the cells that were farther down.

"Be careful you might hurt her." Snapped Thomas. A man walked out of one of the last cells carrying Kasai in his arms. Sakura growled at him. It was the half wraith that had kidnapped her and Haku. Thomas walked out as he stopped.

"Sakura wait it is not what you think. He is helping us. He's no longer our enemy."

"You want to bet? He is the reason the village is about to be under siege and Sasuke and Itachi are going to kill each other." Sam looked from Sakura to Thomas.

"Who is the wolf?" he asked Thomas looked up at him and said.

"One of the girls that you kidnapped."

"The one I spoke to Haku?"

"No this is Sakura, she is still very angry with you, and the problem is far worse than what you know."

"How long will I be like this?"

"Until we die, or someone dies in our place I'm afraid." Haku answered. Sakura looked at the man then asked Thomas,

"Is there any way for the wraiths to leave the water? Because we could sure use an army of our own." Thomas nodded and looked up at Sam.

"Can your people help us?"

"We own them after attacking the person we were sworn to protect, and Haku saved my life." Gently he laid Kasai down then went to the pool. He started moaning in different pitches and from the back of the cave the moaning was answered by thousands of different wraith ranging from highest note to lowest note known. Wraith began to assemble in the cave waiting on them. Sakura smiled,

"Make sure they know the difference between enemy and villager. Send word ahead to Lady Tsunade about your assistance so there is no confusion."

"What about you two?" Thomas asked after breaking open the cell with the wolves.

"We have business with Orochimaru." Chakra flared deeper in the cave. Haku and Sakura exchanged looks and made their way down into the depths. The tunnel opened up into a massive chamber. Ancient paintings spread all the way around the walls. They depicted a woman with the body parts of many different animals holding out a glittering jewel. The paint of the jewel actually had chakra thrumming in it. Next it depicted the jewel being bestowed to mankind. The next panel was destroyed. But Haku knew it was the act of betrayal on the humans part. Then the last scene depicted the woman taking back the jewel and hiding away in the sky.

All the beauty of the cave was marred by a disgusting pile of what Haku thought at first was a pile of snakes. Then the body rose up and she realized it was one big monster. It's scales were snake heads. The head turned to them and hissed. The sound grated against their ears making them wince. The giant white body launched at Haku. Both Haku and Sakura dove to different sides and skidded out of the way. Orochimaru's laugh rang through echoed in the massive room when the snake's mouth opened. Orochimaru was the snake.

"I should have made sure you were dead. But I guess this is much more fun."

"Looks like you ate something that didn't agree with you." Haku taunted, jumping away from his attack as he struck again. Orochimaru launched his tail forward and grabbed Haku. He wrapped his coils around her body and asked, "Would you like me to use poison to quicken your death and lesson your pain?"

"Go to hell." Snapped Haku, Sakura was about to jump forward biting Orochimaru around the throat but a group of wraith raced forward and jumped Orochimaru. Sam clung to his throat and with his sword and sliced Orochimaru's throat open. Blood splashed down on him and Orochimaru screamed in pain, but his scream slowly died as did he.

"It's over." Sighed Haku, she cringe as the coils were pulled away Sam saw what Haku wasn't able to see. She had been bitten.

"Hold still this will hurt." Haku clasped in his arms. "It's not your time to die my queen." He toke a small bottle out of his pocket.

"What is that?" asked one of the wraith in a human voice.

"When I first started to work with Orochimaru I noticed he used only snake venom. So I made several attitudes just in case." He stuck a needle through the lid and pulled the thick liquid into the syringe, then pulled it out, and stabbed Haku near the puncture wounds on the back of her neck. He pulled the needle out once the attitude was emptied into her system. He pinched her neck and moved the skin in between his fingers to get the attitude moving faster. Haku was back on her feet in moments.

"That was surprisingly easy?" Sam went to Orochimaru's body and beheaded him. Thomas pulled the young wraith back as the head snapped forward in one file attempt to kill. Sakura met the snake head her jaws clamped the snake's mouth shut. She bit down and shook the head tell it was still. Another wraith walked up to Sam and smacked him upside the head.

"Foolish child! Even beheaded a snake can bite." The wraith turned to the rest of the group. "Quickly, we must burn the body." Thomas strode up beside Sam.

"Orochimaru consumed much poison and drinking their blood." He nodded towards Haku and Sakura . "It actually took away his chakra and made him into this monster. Our queen demands a terrible price for those foolish enough to seek what was not ours." The wraith looked at Orochimaru's body and nodded his agreement.


	35. War

Chapter 35

War

Kasai, Kuki, Megami, Anubis, three other wolves, another hawk, Saru, and most of the rest of the wraith army stood by Haku ready to fight.

"Help the villagers, protect them. Follow me." She barked and though only the animals understood her everyone knew what her bark had meant. The wraith raised their weapons cried out in their moaning voices, and the animals raised their voices in with the wraith's. Haku raised her voice and howled so that every creature could hear their queen's will. She then turned and ran off toward the village, with her army following in her footsteps. Beasts of every kind screeched in a war cry as the army passed; steadily growing they over run the camp.

At the village gates there were several soldiers lay dead. They were from both sides. Haku howled a war cry her army answered with its own cry as they burst through the already broken gates. Farther in she could see civilians feeling for their lives while enemy ninja tried to mow them down. Animals and wraith's fell on them. But there were still many bodies of innocents paving the streets.

She past the warring people and more wraith and animals jumped instantly on Orochimaru's men. Slowly the tide seemed to be turning back to the village's favor.

"Sakura come we must stop Itachi and Sasuke." Sakura stopped biting one of Orochimaru's ninja and raced after Haku. Mud splashed onto their fur as they ran on through the village panting. Thunder boomed above the mountain. And lighting flashed against the mountain side clashing with black fire. Chakra flared with each blast of lighting and fire. Haku sped forward in fear of being too late to save her friends. Sakura fought close behind her as worry hit her too. They were at the base of the mountain and black fire roared into existence. Haku recognized Itachi's chakra with great ease. Lightening flared against the black fire. It startled Sakura to see Sasuke's attack to be so much stronger than it was when he had last showed it to her, but then she remembered Sasuke thought she was dead. She couldn't help feeling prideful with the way Sasuke fought to avenge her death, but that worried her too. Haku had also been killed and Itachi would be just as motivated to win as Sasuke.

The fire and lightening lashed against each other and fell on the village below. Causing as much destruction as the warring armies below. Both women knew they had to stop them before they leveled the whole village. They finally reached the point where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting. Haku raced to Itachi, jumped on him, pinned him to the ground. Sakura did the same to Sasuke. Both boys threw them off easily, throwing them against the mountain side. Itachi and Sasuke continued their duel. They gathered their Chakra and prepared for the killing strike. Haku and Sakura pulled themselves up and ran to their lovers again, but this time they would take the hits. A fire hand plunged into Haku, and a lighting hand sunk all the way through Sakura's chest. Blood spat out of their mouths and hit their friends in the face.

Time stopped. Pain burned at their minds and slowly they drifted off. Their bodies becoming heavy and distant. Fur receded back revealing healed flesh. Limbs reformed into the proper human ones and lastly their faces returned to normal. They were human again; just in time for the light of life to leave their eyes. Shock spread across Itachi and Sasuke's faces. The shock twisted into pain. They wrapped their other arm around their dying friends and slowly pulled their hands out. They sunk down to their knees and cried as Haku and Sakura's eyes closed. Itachi and Sasuke laid them on the ground and placed both of their hands over the wounds. Chakra pulsed through their hands and into Haku and Sakura's bodies but they stayed limp even though the wounds were starting to close.

In death Haku stood next to Sakura. Sakura tried to stare out over the vast area she stood on but a thick vale of mist prevented her from looking much farther than Haku. Even Haku's keen eyes couldn't see much farther. Sakura looked down at herself and saw the gaping hole in her chest that Sasuke had ripped open.

"Why don't I feel pain? And where are we anyway?" Haku looked around like she was bored.

"We are at the doorway to death. Most people when they die pass right through without ever realizing they have passed through, but since we had something bring us back to life and whatever it was stayed with us until we died again. Because we had something to protect us we were brought here instead of dying right away. I hate this place actually. It is a never-ending limbo if you get stuck here."

"But can't we just walk back to life? Go the way we came." Haku shook her head no.

"I wish, but thing is life isn't always backwards. It could be above, in front of us, or even below us. One of the previous hosts had detailed work on this place. Kinda creepy if you ask me." Two black shapes started to move towards them from inside the mist.

"Haku do other things live here?"

"Yeah, a lot of spirits, souls that still have business in life, and a few monsters here and there. Why?" Sakura pointed out towards the moving shapes, and Haku's vision snapped toward them. The figure on the right spoke first.

"Do not fear my queen. We are but your servants now." Sakura looked up at Haku confused. When they had first met Haku had mentioned something about being royal of a sort, but nothing that humans would know, and yet here stood a young man and woman who were calling her queen.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am." The girl laughed softly.

"Because, you my child, are my successor, if not of my actual linage then of my burden." Sakura looked closely at the girl and realized that Haku did resemble the girl.

"So you were the first host?" asked Sakura.

"Yes my dear. And you will be the next, or your daughter, or her daughter will, whichever the case may be."

"What do you mean? We are stuck here. We are dead."

"No you are not. You are being held here by us. Your friends are trying to call you both back. Don't you feel it?" now that she mentioned it Sakura felt like a hand was trying to pull her.

"We are messengers, but we are also because the great one thought something like " The boy said. Haku nodded.

"Speak your names."

"I am Sia the former guardian."

"I am May the former host."

"Deliver your message then by the powers you once wielded and the powers I now have, pass on in peace." Both May and Sia looked like a huge weight had just been lifted off them.

"It is not your time to die, we who were never meant to die will take your place in death's grasp." They said in unison. Then they vanished into the mist.


	36. Rebuilding

Chapter 36

Rebuilding

Haku and Sakura felt the pull of Itachi and Sasuke's Chakra. They followed the pulls each step becoming more painful than the last, but it would be worth it to see their friends again. Suddenly the mist was gone and everything was black. They opened their eyes to see it was still raining. Both boys were crying. Haku smiled to herself. She couldn't help it. The fact that someone cared for as her much as Itachi did made her feel good.

"Itachi you're not crying are you?" Itachi looked down and he smiled as he pulled Haku up to him and hugged tight.

"Of course I'm crying." Sasuke pulled Sakura up into a tight hug and continued to cry.

"Sasuke you're going to suffocate me." whispered Sakura, Sasuke hugged her even tighter, which made her start to cough.

"Be careful with her. She was just in death or near it and neither she nor I have any plans on going back for a long time." Itachi laughed

"How many times have you been in death?"

"More than anyone on else on the planet." She laughed weakly as Itachi lifted her up off the ground and held her close to him.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Awe no epic battle?" Itachi snorted.

"You were a dog for most of the epic battle. Besides there's still work to be done." He looked down at the village. Smoke and cries echoed up from the streets below them. Haku staggered to her feet. Sakura used Sasuke to help her up. She looked down at the carnage. Sighing she drew a rubber band from her tattered pouch, swiftly tying her hair back out of her face.

"Guess we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Haku smiled with mischief.

"Admit it, you wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura looked down, there would be many dead. Both of them knew it. She wasn't looking forward to the cost of this.

"If no one died, yeah." Together the women jumped down, jarring their wounds. It was all the boys could just to keep up. Sakura and Haku spilt up. Sasuke followed Sakura while Itachi turned following Haku. Sakura found the medic tent and got down to work instantly. Sasuke hovered almost protectively as she worked tirelessly to save everyone. He was awed. But she began to tire. Then the stone that Haku gave him warmed against his skin. Looking through his Sharingan he watched as chakra was transferred from the stone to Sakura. He shook his head. That woman.

Haku stopped at the highest point of the tallest building. Itachi watched her back. She wove a massive jutsu that he didn't try to follow. when she released it energy condensed into her throat. She opened her mouth and a sound echoed over the battlefield. It went on and on and rolled over the walls and through the surrounding forest. Then abruptly the sound ended. A sound came as every bird in the surrounding area took to the skies. Everything from humming birds to giant harpy eagles. The birds made a cloud circling over the village.

"Time to clear out the trash."

"You're using them as eyes." Haku smiled and nodded. Itachi noticed sweat broke out over her forehead and her clasped hands were trembling. Sorting through that many minds would be a lot for someone who just came back from death. Warmth pressed up against his skin over. Reaching into his shirt he drew out the spirit stone. It pulsed blue and seemed to radiate chakra. Looking closer he realized it was passing chakra to Haku.

"I had insurance that you and Sasuke couldn't kill each other while you had those stones. However I didn't count on the fact that that would result in back fire onto the village." Haku took a deep breath and started mumbling enemy positions; Itachi assumed she had also connected herself to the village's communication network. "Watch my back, I can't move."

An enemy ninja snuck up and tried to execute Haku while she was defenseless. Itachi was merciless in his protection. He had lost her enough for one lifetime. It was hours before Haku released her birds and summoned new animals. This time she called mice, rats, squirrels, cats, dogs, and any other animal that could move freely through the ruined streets. Together they were able to clear all the enemy ninja.

Haku freed the last of her animals before turning to a panting Itachi. He stood in a pile of twelve bodies. Already they were being devoured by his black flames. When they were gone Haku grabbed Itachi as he staggered. She helped him sit so his back was leaning up against the pole she had been standing on.

"Rest love." he looked up at her. She kissed him then flopped down next to him. "I think I'll rest too." he chuckled as she curled up beside him laying her head in his lap. Her cat ears twitched listening for an enemy approach. She raised her head briefly and sighed, "About time."

"What?"

"Isora and his doctors are here. I can hear their horses racing through the streets." Itachi extracted himself from under Haku then scooped her up and cradling her against his chest.

"Let's go find him then."

"Hey what are you doing?" Itachi was starting to make his way down to the street.

"You need to see a proper doctor." Haku cringed.

"Isora is going to kill me for this."

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." whispered Itachi.

"Yeah whatever. But you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm carrying you down to the hospital." Itachi answered again.

"I am perfectly capable of walking." She growled threateningly at him

"And your point?" a smirk was pulling at his lips

"I would like to walk."

"No." he replied simply

"You know this is considered kidnapping?"

"Arrest me." she snarled, "Besides it gives me the chances to make up for everything."

"How?" Itachi pulled Haku up and kissed her. Haku normally would have slapped him but she decided to let this one go.

"You always taught me to take every opportunity I could get." Haku looked at him and said,

"No, I taught you to listen and wait."

"What better time than when I get you back from the dead?" She grumbled all the way to hospital, but he knew he's won this one.

Back in the field medic camp Sasuke was pulling Sakura to another room with a cot.

"Oh no, you're not." Sakura was insisting on working even though she didn't have the strength to move. Sasuke ignored her protests and picked her up and dumping her into the cot. Isora came in before she could even sit up.

"Hey doc, can you check her over?" Sakura opened her mouth to protest. "As a doctor you know better than anyone that it won't help anyone if you work yourself to death."

"He's right Sakura." This time a woman entered the room. Lady Tsunade. Sakura ducked her head in a bow.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade sama." the older woman looked at Sasuke. He swallowed and she grunted.

"Watch her. She tries to get out of that bed you have permission to sedate her." Isora nodded and Sasuke was a little taken aback. Tsunade left without another word.

"Still the best student we ever had." Isora said as the older woman left to begin work saving lives. "I'll be right back, just need a few things." he scurried out of the tent.

"I wonder what Naruto is going to say when he sees me alone in your tent with you."

"He'll probably want to kill you." Sakura replied Sasuke snorted.

"I don't think you would let that happen." Sakura raised her eyebrows

"Do you want to bet? You're the reason I'm stuck here."

"My life." Sakura was in a stunned silence. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her.

"I take it you could care less what Naruto says?"

"Nearly losing you made me realize how much I didn't want to let go of you." Sakura looked up at Sasuke then she let her gaze drift.

"You know Orochimaru really did kill both me and Haku." Sasuke looked down at her,

"That is impossible. You wouldn't be here now if that was true." Sasuke seemed to be searching for trickery in Sakura's eyes, but could find none.

"Nope it is possible. Think I was stabbed through the heart. My heart was completely shredded. I was dead. And a moment ago I was dead, or at least in limbo." Sasuke nodded reluctantly he knew she was right he just didn't want to believe it.

"I know your right, but I guess I don't want you to be right." Sakura waited for him to finish but after a moment she realized that he was.

"Why don't you want me to be right?" Sasuke looked at her then smiled weakly.

"Because that means I failed you twice and in less than a hour apart. That has to be some kind of a record."

"Well if you think about it Haku has died more than I have so that means you're not the worst."

"Are you trying to make my brother look worse than me?"

"It isn't hard." He laughed, actually laughed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Never mind." A few minutes later Itachi came in carrying a sleeping Haku. He put her down on the spare cot. Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her own cot. The brothers locked eyes. For a long moment there was only silence between them. It was Itachi who reached out first.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I was a fool."

"You weren't the only one tricked." Itachi nodded and they lapsed into silence again, only this one was much more comfortable.

"So are you going to propose?" asked Itachi

"Yeah."

"And you?"

"Not yet. Maybe another year or so."

"Wait too long and she'll give up on waiting."

"No, she won't. But do you have the band yet?" Itachi shifted Haku to his right arm and reached into his pocket pulling out a small gold ring. Engraved were the words 'I love you' and a ruby sat on each side of in inscription.

"Where did you get it?"

"Made it."

"When?"

"When Haku was in that sleep. I came there almost every week hoping she would be awake so I could give it to her, but up tell now I never got the chance." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad she going to be your wife."

"Why?"

"Because she could give you more hell than anyone else could." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah she sure has a knack for that, same with yours."

"Yep. Do you think she knows about the ring?"

"Nope, made sure it was never on my mind."

"Well I bet they both know now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. I swear Sakura always knows when I come to visit her at night it is like she never really asleep just waiting with her eyes closed. And then when I'm right next to her with no way of getting away she wakes up." Itachi laughed

"Come to think of it when I visited Haku at night she was always asleep but when I came close enough to be seen she'd wake up and catch me." Sakura and Haku had to bite their tongues to keep from smiling.

It took weeks for the village to truly begin rebuilding. Haku called in favors from her family. Supplies were brought in and even some friendly nations sent their support. Every day the sounds of hammers and saws echoed through the streets. Everyone pitched in to help, from the youngest to the oldest. Food was prepared for the workers and water brought to everyone.

Once everything was starting to come together is when the funerals were held. Haku walked the line of photographs. So many all for what was in her. Maybe mankind didn't deserve to any chance at what she held. Her friends Kasai, Kuki, Megami, Anubis, Saru, and Thomas walked with her. People tried to move as far away from her and her animals as they could get. It was only Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai who dared approach her.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked both Sakura and Haku. Both smiled and assured him they were fine. He didn't seem to believe her. Haku took Itachi's hand and pulled him aside.

"After this I need to head back to the mansion. Lots of things still need to be taken care of. You will come with me, won't you?" Itachi smiled and produced the ring his pocket.

"That depends on your answer to question that's been on my mind for a while." Haku looked at the ring and didn't even think.

"Yes."

"Then I'll follow you anywhere, even death." And so it was.


	37. Happy Ending

Chapter 37

Happy Endings

Ten years later. Snow had fallen and lay in thick blankets on the ground around the village Hidden in the Leaves. A shape blurred through the forest barely leaving a trail even in the snow.

"Faster Anubis, faster!" yelled a young boy. He was only seven but he already looked like his father. Long black hair and pale skin, but he had his mother's eyes and smile. Anubis darted through the trees trying to find Haku. Finally he caught her sent. He sped toward it. A screech echoed behind them. Anubis looked up to see Kuki flying low near them.

"Kuki where is Haku?" asked Anubis painfully.

"I think she's up ahead. Why do you want to know so badly?" The small boy astride the wolf's back rammed he's heels into Anubis's side. He whined in pain. Kuki chuckled at Anubis who tried to snap at her. But Kuki flew easily out of range. Anubis ran out into a clearing where Haku's sent was strongest. Anubis looked around and saw Itachi sleeping against the tree that had once been Haku's home.

"Itachi, where's Haku!" yelled Anubis. Itachi looked over to him. Itachi chuckled at Anubis's fate.

"Aden, son, why don't you come sit with me? We'll watch your mom kick your uncle's butt." Sasuke came flying through the trees and landed on his back skidding to a stop in a large snow drift. Haku stepped out form the cover of the trees smiling. She wore a long green dress, her black boots, and her black cloak trailed behind her. She no longer wore the black ribbon around her forehead. She let the Medeina's mark shine for all to see

"Mom!" yelled Aden. Her ran over to Haku and hugged her leg. Haku bent down and asked,

"Have you been giving Anubis a hard time?" Aden stared guiltily at his mom and shook his head no. "Are you lying?" she asked again. Aden nodded.

"I'm sorry mom. But I didn't know where you were." Itachi stood up and walked over to his son and said,

"Then you use your own abilities to find her." He seemed slightly upset. Aden was about to burst out into tears when Haku said,

"Yes, but he did use the resources that he had. Something you were never very good at Itachi." Itachi grinned.

"Of course not."

"Men." Muttered Haku.

"Heard that." Whispered Itachi.

"Good, that was the point." She leaned down and picked up Aden, and hugged him.

"Mom. Why does dad sometimes call you the crazy cat lady?" Haku smiled in a way that reminded her son of a shark.

"He calls me that?" she asked him a look to Itachi who only shrugged trying not to look nervous.

"Yeah. All the time. But never when you are around." Haku laughed and she knew her husband was edging closer to the safety of the trees for all the good it would do him.

"Your father is smart not to say that around me. Cause he'll regret it and I can always point out it's only cause the cats I know tied him in knots."

"Why?" Itachi's face was turning scarlet red.

"Because your dad was being silly and needed to be taught a lesson." she eyed her husband over her son's shoulder. "In fact h might need another lesson."

"What is the lesson?" her son asked curiously, Haku smiled at her son then said,

"That your mom is strong." Itachi was almost to the safety of the trees. "Do you want to play with Sarada while I have a talk with your father?" Aden's eyes lit up. Sarada was Sasuke's and Sakura's daughter. Aden's best friend and cousin.

"Yes." Sasuke finally dusted the snow off himself looked around just in time to see a little a shape running toward them with another large blur slicking its way toward the group next to the smaller one. Sarada stepped into the clearing and was like a mini version of her mom only with her hair looked like her fathers. Kasai slunk out of the shadows next to the little girl.

"Sarada where's mom?" asked Sasuke. Sarada giggled and stared not quite at Sasuke. Sakura was creeping up behind him. Sakura was poor at keeping secrets. Sasuke saw it in her eyes and smiled. Sakura was right behind him, and he turned and jumped at her.

Sakura squeaked laughing fell in the snow with Sasuke on top of her.

"Heard you coming." teased Sasuke.

"Liar." Laughed Sakura. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her. Both Sarada and Aden cringed yelling

"EW!" every one burst out laughing. Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet. Haku took that moment when they were all distracted to launch herself at her husband tackling him into a pile of snow. She grabbed a clump of snow and ice as she struggled to keep Itachi pinned down. Then she stuffed the snowball down his shirt and pinned his arms above him so the icy mix could melt a little. Itachi squirmed, laughed and yelped as the ice touched bare skin.

"Wicked woman." Haku chuckled clearly not sorry. Itachi managed to get free and scooped up snow and pelted his wife with them. Aden grabbed a handful and also threw it at his father. Itachi looked stunned with his son's projectile splattered across his face. "Traitor." Sasuke chuckled at his brother.

"Having problems keeping your house in order?" Sakura made a face and dumped a handful of snow down her husband's back then sticking her tongue out at him when he turned to look at her. Soon it was a free for snowball fight. It didn't take long for friends from the village to come by and join in on the fun. Jutsu and snow flew as the snow fell.


End file.
